I fell in love like you fall asleep, slowly but all at once
by dftbawesome
Summary: "Everyone had already understood that James Potter really did like Lily Evans, maybe he even loved her. Well, everyone except her. And the people close to her understood that maybe she liked him back, maybe even loved him" Hey, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it please R&R. . I own nothing, though I wish I had James. Go Jily!
1. Chapter 1

Love is a fire that burns unseen,  
a wound that aches yet isn't felt,  
an always discontent contentment,  
a pain that rages without hurting,

a longing for nothing but to long,  
a loneliness in the midst of people,  
a never feeling pleased when pleased,  
a passion that gains when lost in thought.

It's being enslaved of your own free will;  
it's counting your defeat a victory;  
it's staying loyal to your killer.

But if it's so self-contradictory,  
how can Love, when Love chooses,  
bring human hearts into sympathy?

Luís Vaz de Camões (translated from Portuguese)

The summer was the hardest time of the year for James Potter, because he didn't get to see Lily Evans, the beautiful, graceful, fiery, perfect at his eyes, red headed girl... Who hated him. And he truly didn't understand why. Maybe he did understand a little, he did had the habit to prank her best friend, Snivelly. But he never did that to her, and he did it so that she would understand how pathetic he was and stop hanging out with him. It didn't help that once Snivelly called her a... a mud- A bad word, because of one of his pranks. He felt terrible because of it, not because of the prank (he never felt bad for that) or because of Snivelly (he never felt bad for that either, in fact he should get much worse for hurting lily) but because Lily was so sad.  
Maybe the fact that he made an obligation of his to scare away every guy that's interested in her didn't help to get her affection. But they'd only break her heart, they would never like her as much as him. He'd ask her out every Hogsmead weekend, even when he was dating someone he'd ask her first. Which made his date angry countless times, some of them would even say no to going to Hogsmead. But it didn't matter, because it was Lily and he had to ask her before anyone else. Because of that and he could get any girl to say yes sooner or later... Every single one of them, with the exception of Lily, which was the only girl he wanted. If she'd finally say _yes_, and if they dated he wouldn't ever ask anyone else to Hogsmead. Why would he? He had lily to do that! He wouldn't use broom cupboards, she's too classy for that. She deserves more than a broom cupboard. He would be a perfect boyfriend; he'd do that for her.  
At least her friends were on his side, "unless he'd break her heart or hurt her in any way" because if he did that they'd "make his life a living hell and would mess up his face so badly it would be a miracle if his own mother would recognise him" (their words, not his).

Everyone had already understood that James Potter really did like Lily Evans, maybe he even loved her. Well, everyone except her. And the people close to her understood that maybe she liked him back, maybe even loved him. But this was only obvious to the people close to her. Sometimes her friends would catch her staring at him (the other way around happened a lot of times, so it was obvious to anyone. And when she'd notice he was looking at her if you paid attention, you could see a tiny smile on her face before she told him to look away because it was creeping her out, but it really wasn't), or the time she found out for the first he'd gotten a girlfriend and was very sad, even though she tried to hide it. That sadness soon turned to anger when he still asked her out, perhaps it was because it made her feel used or a joke or maybe because it made it clear for her that he was only asking her out because she was the only one that said no.  
Her friends were certain that she really did like him one time she was complaining about him, and how he was always running a hand trough his hair, and how he'd always bit his lip or stick his tongue out when he was concentrating, how he'd tap his hands or whatever they were holding when he was nervous, or the grin on his face when he got on a broom or how he'd almost always looked at her after accomplishing something, like catching the golden snitch, or even when it was something as simple as doing his homework. Since they noticed this after he'd gotten a new girlfriend and still asked her out nobody had the nerve to tell that she noticed a lot of things about him for a person who disliked him so deeply.  
Because of all of this her friends would sometimes tell James if Lily was going to Diagon Alley.  
So a month before going back to Hogwarts and they had all received their letters that lily, Marlene, Alice and Dorcas found the four marauders in the leaky cauldron.  
"Hello Evans" James said almost jumping out of his seat with a smile on his face  
"Hello Potter" she smiled a little and waved at him, which only made his smile wider  
"Congrats on being Head Girl" he said  
"How did you know that?" She asked and even her friends frowned because they hadn't told him  
"It was rather obvious, you're the best in our year and you're always helping people" he stated matter-of-factly "What isn't so obvious is the Head Boy choice"  
Lily looked at Remus "It isn't you?"  
"No" he said with a small smile on his face, and she would have noticed it if she wasn't worried about the Head Boy being Severus, her relationship with him wasn't the best.  
"Don't you want to know who the Head-Boy is?" Asked James excitedly  
"You know who he is?" Lily asked  
"It was rather easy to find out, since it me" he smiled and took the badge out of his pockets  
"So it is you, Remus. Did you guys really had to do this, I thought you really weren't the head boy, scared me for a minute"  
"Lily he really is Head Boy" Remus laughed as Lily looked doubtfully at James  
"I have the letter here if you want to read it Evans, brought it along with the list" James said, grinning as he took the letter out of his pocket  
Lily slowly took the letter from his hands and read it "It really is you! As Dumbledore gone mad?" She asked  
"Evans, you're hurting my feelings" James took a hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture to which Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile a little.  
"I must agree with Lily-flower on this one, Prongs" said Sirius  
"What did you call me?" asked Lily  
"Do you prefer Lilykins?" Sirius grinned  
"Its Evans for you, Black" she stated simply  
"Come on Lils, don't be mean. We know them for more than six years, can't we go first name basis already?" Asked Marlene  
Lily sighted "Fine. Buts its Lily, not Lily-flower, not Lilykins, just Lily. Got it, Sirius?"  
"Thank you for that Marly" said Sirius  
"Do you have to call me Marly?"  
"Of course I do, same way I have to call her Lily-flower"  
"You're not calling me that" said Lily  
"Yes, I am. Now should we go buy our books or not?" Sirius said getting up  
"No, actually we have to wait for Alice" said Mary  
"Alice? What's she doing here? She graduated last year" asked Peter  
"Making us a visit" answered Dorcas "So just sit, for a little bit" she sat on a chair, and so did Marlene. Obviously the two girls and the marauders made it so that lily had to sit next to James. Lily didn't notice that, or maybe she did but didn't mind so she didn't say anything.  
"I guess I should say congratulations to you too, Po- James" Lily said  
"Thank you. But, James?"  
Lily bit back the laughter "Isn't that your name?"  
"Yeah, but you always call me Potter"  
"I think Marlene's rule from since we know each other for more than 6 years I should call you for your first name applies even to you"  
He smiled "Alright, Lily. We'll be great Heads"  
"Hopefully we will"  
"Doubting my leadership qualities, Eva-Lily?"  
"Doubting **my** leadership qualities and **you're** ability to stay out of trouble"  
"Don't. At least don't doubt yours. You have a point with mine, I'll just have to be more discrete"  
"I had the hope you'd stop, clearly not. Just try not to do it in front of me or it'll be a tad awkward sending you to detention"  
James was a bit surprised that their talk was so civilised. It's true that they were able to talk without fight, though it didn't last long, since 4th year but she was being extremely nice to her (after the incident in 3rd year Lily was rather upset with James and she never missed on telling him. But when in the summer between 3rd and 4th year she got a letter from him saying that he missed her deeply and even if she was insulting him it was better than no Lily at all. In that letter he also pleaded her to meet him somewhere.  
This made her feel guilty for treating him so badly the whole year and she answered with something like:  
"Potter,  
I miss school too, though it's nice not having to do homework or classes or study. It's also nice being with mum and dad.  
Anyway I'm going to buy my books this week, maybe we'll see each other.  
Yours Sincerely  
Lily"  
They did meet that week, Lily didn't thought much of it. On the other hand James had been the whole week there just hoping to see her. Not that he didn't have fun, Sirius was there with him the whole time until Lily got there)

"You'd send me to detention, Evan- Lily?" he asked in mock shock

"I did it before already as a Prefect, remember? When you turned almost every book in the common room into beetles" she chuckled, and again this surprised James. She usually didn't laugh at his pranks

"Almost, but not everyone. I left the guys and you alone. You'd expect that after not turning any of the prefects books into beetles they wouldn't punish me" he joked

"So that's why you didn't do anything to my books" she remarked

"Not just that, i couldn't do anything to you. An Hogsmead weekend was coming and if I had low chances without doing anything to you, It would be even worse if I had turned your books into beetles" he chuckled, as did she, but she blushed a little. Alice got there soon after.

"You guys are here too?" Alice asked the marauders "That's random" she said looking at the girls with a incriminatory look, to which they answered with guilty smile. Lily however didn't notice any of this because James was biting his lips, and that was a hard view to look away from. "Congrats on being Head Girl, Lils" hearing her name made her look at Alice

"Oh, yeah, thank you. You should congratulate James too. He's Head Boy" said Lily. Alice looked at her with a slightly shocked expression on her face

"**He **is head boy? That's impossible" maybe if there wasn't for the fact that James Potter had been made Head Boy; she would have noticed that Lily called him James instead of Potter.

"Not impossible" James grinned and showed her the badge. Alice couldn't help but laugh... so much that she sounded a tad maniac.

"Alice, are you okay?" Marlene asked

"Lily is Head Girl and James is Head Boy" was the only thing she said and kept laughing

"Yes, sweetie, we all got it by now" said Dorcas "It's still a mystery to us all, why you're laughing"

"They'll have to share a common room, they'll have dorms next to each other" she said when she managed to stop laughing "I know it, because I shared mine with Frank" After this everyone, but Lily and James, started to laugh. Lily's first thought was that she really was relived it wasn't Severus, obviously after that she remembered that sharing a dorm with James was, most probably, going to be exhausting, he was probably untidy and all.

"Do you have any pets?" Lily asked while the others still laughed and comment on the fact that James Potter and Lily Evans were going to share a dorm.

"Uh... no, just my owl. You?" he asked, surprised for the third time, by Lily's reaction. He was expecting a "I'm gonna kill you if you go through my stuff" or "I'll throw you in the Black Lake if you leave things messy" or in best case scenario something like "You and I? Sharing a dorm? I'm gonna be mad". A thereat or at least a sign of disliking sharing a dorm.

"I don't have anything either. I was thinking of getting a cat, but I don't know"

"Why not?" asked James

"First I'm not sure if my mum would like it very much, and it would just be another responsibility to add up to in Hogwarts"

"I think that if you want a cat you should get a cat"

"It's not that simple"

"Why not?"

"Because, I have to think about it. I can't just do whatever comes to my mind without thinking about the pros and cons and about the consequences"

"That what I do" he shrugged "Sometimes it goes wrong, but who cares?"

"I think that's why we're so different" she said, but she wasn't mad or about to make a mean comment on him like when she usually said this. And like that she surprised James for the fourth time.

"We can go now" said Remus "We need to buy our book and school material"

"If you're finished laughing, I'm fine with going" said Lily turning around and heading for Diagon Alley, still hearing some chuckles behind her to which she rolled her eyes.

They walked through Diagon Alley and after a couple of hours they had her books and everything they needed for school. They decided to sit for a while at eat something.

"I'll be back in a minute" James said standing up "I think I saw someone I know" and without any other word he disappeared in the crowd

"That wasn't strange at all" said Marlene sarcastically

"It's actually usual for this to happen. Since his parents are both pure-bloods and work at the ministry he know at least half of the wizarding world" said Sirius

"I know how that is. Horrible, you can't do anything without being watched. Sometimes my mother just goes 'so who was the handsome boy you were with today?' you know why? Because someone saw me with a guy and told my mum." Helped Alice.

They kept talking for a while and still no James

"Damn it. I bet that Prongs saw one of his parents' old friends that get all giddy when a young person talks to them and can't stop talking" said Sirius after a while

"Maybe it was just someone actually interesting and he decided to stay there for a while" said Lily

"Nobody is more interesting than me, Lily-flower I thought you'd know that" Sirius said getting an eye roll from Lily "Prongs, here you are. We were just talking about you, and how you were missing"

"Oh, I'm back" he said sitting down

"What is that in your arms?!" Remus asked and Lily looked seeing a lot of fur. Maybe it was a magical ingredient... did it just move?

"This, is for you" he said looking at Lily "It's a cat, well a kitten since it's a baby one"

Lily eyes widened in shock "James, you didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't" he shrugged "I wanted too. The only reason he's still in my arms is because he's asleep and I don't want to wake him up"

Lily took it out of his arms carefully "Oh, James- I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" he smiled

"He's adorable!" said Dorcas

"He's waking up! He's waking, look at him blinking his eyes" said Marlene "That's so cute"

"Aw, he looks so delicate" said Alice

"Its just a cat" Sirius declared

"Are you getting jealous of my adorable cat?" Lily chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes. The kitten was taken from her arms by Marlene.

Lily hugged James, surprising him for what would be the 5th time that day, and probably the biggest one yet. "Thanks, that was really nice of you"

After the initial shock he hugged her back "Anytime Lils" They only let go of each other after a while and neither one of them really wanted to. But they had to go back to their homes.

On his way home James couldn't be happier. He had no idea why Lily was being so nice to him all of a sudden, but he rather liked it, specially the hug.

On her way home Lily thought that, strangely, she missed the marauders, even stranger it was that the person she missed the most was James. And she realized that she was already missing him again, specially his hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**I'm in trouble**  
**I'm an addict**  
**I'm addicted to this girl**  
**She's got my heart tied in a knot**  
**And my stomach in a whirl**

**But even worse**  
**I can't stop calling her**  
**She's all I want and more**  
**I mean damn**  
**What's not to adore?**

**-Trouble, Never Shout Never**

Two weeks had passed since James and Lily met in Diagon Alley and they had exchanged same letters, and too everyone's amaze, even her own, Lily was the first person to send the letter.

_"Dear James, _

_I'm writing you to thanks again for the kitten; it's called Jazz (I have no idea why I called her that, I just like it). I must admit I was surprised, I wasn't expecting you to buy a cat, but that's just how you are, isn't it? A bit impulsive. Well, all I can say is… thanks._

_How are you doing? How are the rest of the marauders? _

_Love,_

_Lily"_

She didn't read it for a second time because she was afraid that if she did she wouldn't have the guts to send it, so quickly she tied it to the owl's leg and send it.

When James got the letter he couldn't help but smile all day, that's how Sirius found out Lily wrote him.

_"Dear Lily,_

_Jazz sounds a brilliant name for a cat. I guess I am impulsive, but I don't regret anything… almost anything. I usually end up having fun when I'm impulsive. _

_I'm doing great and the rest of the guys too. How are you? I miss you_

_Love, _

_James"_

James also had to send the letter quickly, especially because of the "_I miss you"_ part. He'd said it before, obviously, but this time she was the first one to write, they were getting on alright, she started her letter with "**dear **James"," **DEAR" (!)** he didn't want to push his luck too much.

_"Dear James,_

_I guess your pranks are part of being impulsive, and you seem to have fun with them. I must admit some of them were really funny. Just not when you have "targets", I guess._

_I'm alright. Apart from my annoying sister who can't stop talking about her boyfriend, honestly its going to be weird if she introduce us because I already know everything about him... But apart from that everything is alright. _

_I miss you too_

_Love,_

_Lily"_

Sirius had to steal this letter from James this time.

"Oh, she misses you Prongs. She said she finds our pranks funny, but I don't like it when she says she doesn't like when we have targets. It's not like it's any of her business" said Sirius

"She was just saying" said James "What do you think I should answer?"

"I don't know. Maybe ask her if she wants to meet? Which reminds me: Marlene wrote me asking if we want to go to some muggle concert, obviously Lily is going to be there so you want to go. I already answered saying yes, and its tomorrow. So don't plan anything for tomorrow, she doesn't know we're going yet, it's a surprise"

"We're going to a concert with Lily? That's brilliant!" he smiled "I adore Marlene!" and like that he sat on his desk writing to Lily

_"Dear Lils,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your sister, can't you get her to talk about something else?_

_And yes, you're right. My pranks come along with my impulsivity, and I had a good time with them. You should try it one of these days, maybe not... being Head Girl and all. _

_It sucks not being with you, but I have a feeling that we'll see each other soon_

_Love,_

_James"_

Lily also stayed with a silly smile on her face when she read his letter. She didn't get to answer him though, because it was too late. But she'd answer him tomorrow, before going to the Queen concert Marlene got tickets too, how amazing was that.

In the next day, at the end of the day her father took her to Marlene's house

"I love you for getting the tickets"

Marlene chuckled "Love you too, Lils. How's your sister?"

"Impossible, remember how she rant on and on about her boyfriend. Well the way she talked about him I was expecting to see some Greek God, or something. Petunia showed me a picture of him in the other day... he's the fattest person ever! And he has the creepiest mustache The picture gave me chills. I know I'm being a little bit mean, but he'd be one of those persons I'd have to pretend to be a lesbian lover if he was hitting on you in a club"

"Pretend to do what?!" Sirius asked causing Lily to jump

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked

"They are going too and Sirius in case you don't know there is an oath to when girls go out" she held her hand up "As your best friend I swear to always pretend to be a lesbian lover when you are getting hit on by an ugly ass hole in a bar"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" Sirius smirked

"Oh, you're one of _those_" Lily and Marlene laughed at the same time

"Hey Lils" James smiled "One of those what?" he said still sending a dead glare to his best friend for saying he wouldn't mind watching

"Hey James" Lily blushed

"One of those, who thinks it's an encouragement when we do it" said Marlene "It really isn't"

"Hey Lily" said Remus and Peter and Dorcas, although the last one gave her a hug too

"Let's leave now? By the way you look fit, Lils" said Marlene

"Thank you" Lily chuckled

"Are you hitting one her? Cause I've got dibs" joked Dorcas, saying what James was thinking.

Lily laughed "I must tell you both, I was really just pretending in the clubs, I still have like boys"

"How could you?" the girls said at the same time

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes "Let's go, we're using the subway, right?"

"Yup, which I think it'll be hilarious with the two pure-bloods" said Marlene looking at James and Sirius

They walked to the subway station and bought their tickets, it took a while to teach James and Sirius how to use them, in which only Lily helped because Marlene and Dorcas couldn't stop laughing at the boys surprised face and the looks they we're getting from muggles.

When they finally got inside the train Sirius kept asking if it was safe, and that was even before it started to move

"Oh my god, Lily its moving! How is it doing that?" asked James surprised and getting quizzical looks, again, from muggles. Lily chuckled

"Keep it quiet, this is regular on the muggle world so people are starting to stare"

"Oh sorry, but how is it doing that?" he whispered with a grin for seeing her laugh

"I don't know exactly, but I'll take somewhere where they can explain someday"

"I'll make you keep that promise"

"Come on, we need to get in the next stop"

"Where are the exits?" he asked

"Come on, follow me" she said pulling his hand which made his heart race

They got out of the subway and they were still holding hands and they both noticed and pretended they didn't they walked all the way to the place where the show was going to be like that. All their friends noticed, but no one said anything because they knew they'd stop.

"What's the band called again?" asked James

"Queen, they're absolutely amazing"

"What music's do they have?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody, You're My Best Friend, Somebody to Love, Love of My Life, Lily Of The Valley, they have a lot of them. I just really like these ones"

"Ok, tell me when they play your favorites"

"Ok, I will" she smiled

In the concert Lily and James were always close to each other. And Lily warned him when her favorite music's were playing and when she danced with her friends James couldn't take his eyes off her. When the music ended and she stopped dancing with her friends she looked at James and smiled at him. Then Love of My Life started playing and she came closer to him so that he could hear her, at least that was the excuse she gave if anyone asked why she was so close to him, but mostly that was the excuse she gave herself.

"This is one of my favorites too"

"How's it called?"

"Love of My Life" and she sang along with the music and James smiled, thinking how wonderful it was to be so close to Lily.

"It's beautiful" he said when it ended

"I'm glad you agree"

When the show ended they all headed to the subway

"Are you cold?" he asked seeing her shiver

"A little bit, nothing to worry about; we'll be in Marlene's house in a minute"

"Take my jacket" he said taking it

"No, you'll be cold then" she said

"I won't, don't worry"

"Of course I worry, I don't you to get a cold because of me"

He smiled "I got a solution" he put his jacket back on and hugged her "Better?"

She smiled and nodded "Thanks"

"Anytime" James answered as he rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm, and their friends all shared knowing smiles

"We need to get out now" said Marlene and they got up and James kept his arm around Lily's arm to keep her warm, at least that was what she thought- that he was only being a gentleman.

They walked to Marlene's house

The boys and Dorcas were going to use Floo Powder to go to their houses, and Lily was going to sleep over at Marlene's house. They got to her house and said goodbye to each other

"I'll miss you" James whispered to Lily when they were hugging goodbye

"I'll miss you too" she said closing her eyes and hiding her face in the crook of his neck "But we can always write and we'll see each other soon right"

James smiled, it was amazing to be hugging Lily and having her face in the crook of neck while she said she'd miss him "Yeah we will. Remember? You promised to take me somewhere where they can explain me how does the subway move"she chuckled and he kissed the top of her head and they split because he had to leave.

"Lily?" asked Marlene "Now that they left I have something to ask you. Do you like James?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this! This chapter is a little shorter, but I promise I'll upload the next one soon. My first chapter had one follower which almost made me jump with happiness since this is my first fanfiction! Please review with suggestions and your opinion. Thank you, and I love you all sexy faces :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't...**

**Come away with me on a bus**  
**Come away where they can't tempt us**  
**With their lies**

**I want to walk with you**  
**On a cloudy day**  
**In fields where the yellow grass grows**  
**knee-high**  
**So won't you try to come**  
**Come Away With Me – Norah Jones**

"No! He's just a friend"  
"You gave him quite a hug for a friend" Marlene smirked  
"I hug you all the time"  
"I'm not a guy. You didn't even hug Snivelly that way"  
"That doesn't mean anything"  
"You guys were whispering things too each other, what did you say?"  
"He said he was going to miss me" she unwittingly smiled "and I said I'd miss him too, but we could always write and that we'd see each other. And he said we had to because I promised to take him somewhere they can explain him how the subway works"  
"Lily! You do like him"  
"Yes, I do, as a friend! Can we go to sleep now?"  
And Marlene nodded, she didn't say anything else because this was something she had to find out on her own.  
In the next day she woke up with James' owl tapping the window.  
"Bloody hell, why is he sending a letter so soon?" Lily complained and picked it up from the owls leg and read it  
_"Dear Lily,_  
_Sorry for sending you this letter so soon, but I wasn't sure when you would be leaving Marlene's house. I'm terribly sorry if I woke you up. _  
_Anyway, how are you? _  
_Yesterday was fun, I find out that muggle music is actually good (maybe even better that wizarding music, but don't tell anyone, its our little secret). I wish we could do it again one of these days. _  
_May I remind you that you still have a promise to keep: taking me somewhere to learn how the subway works. I'm very curious about it since they can't use magic. I think muggles may be smarter than us, I mean even without magic they can do almost anything we can... Sometimes it just takes a little longer._  
_I miss you already._  
_Love,_  
_James"_  
And that letter made something that Marlene could only see as a miracle, it made Lily smile right after she woke up. "He's hand writing is so messy, isn't it?" Lily chuckled and Marlene nodded smiling  
"I should write back, can you get me some parchment, ink and a quill?"  
Marlene got up and gave her the three things. Looking over her shoulder she watched her write  
_"Dear James,_  
_I miss you too, but apart from that I'm alright._  
_If you like muggle music that much I must show you some more, my second promise already. Which reminds me, I know where to take you already, we are going to London's Transport Museum, I'm sure they can explain it to you there at least briefly. _  
_How are you?_  
_Love,_  
_Lily_  
_PS- I'll be in Marlene's till lunch"_  
And Llily sent her letter in Marlene's owl  
"He seemed pretty eager to talk to you" Marlene said. Lily had to find out on her own that she liked him, but there was nothing wrong in showing her that he liked her.  
"I know, isn't it nice of him?"  
"Very" she nodded "But he's always so nice to you"  
"Not just to me, he's very nice now" she smiled, and Marlene sighted it was so obvious she liked him  
"Of course, let's get breakfast"  
Lily stood up "Let's"  
"You're in a good mood today" Marlene smirked  
Lily shrugged "I guess"  
"Was it because of the letter?"  
"Maybe, he was really nice in the letter" she smiled  
"I guess" it couldn't take too long for her friend to understand she liked him. She'd bet it would be before 2nd term, at least she hoped for it.  
James' second letter came after they got dressed  
_"Dear Lily,_  
_I hope you keep that promise too and show me more muggle music. About the first one, I'm very excited about going to London's museum of transports. By the way, what other transports do muggles have? Are they hard to use?_  
_I'm alright, Padfoot is annoying me a little bit, but apart from that and missing you everything is fine._  
_Love, _  
_James"_  
When Lily finished reading the letter Marlene already had quill, ink and parchment ready for her to write  
_"Dear James,_  
_Muggles have another means of transportation, the most famous is the car. I guess it isn't very easy to use, but I don't think its very hard either._  
_When do you want to go to the museum?_  
_What is Sirius doing to annoy you?_  
_Love,_  
_Lily"_  
And this time James told his owl to wait for Lily's letter  
"It was so thoughtful of him to ask his owl to wait for my letter" Lily smiled  
"Absolutely" said Marlene

Meanwhile in the Potter's James was getting some brooms so that they could fly a little bit  
"Hey Prongs are you sure you can go flying? I mean, what if Lily-flower send another letter and you miss it?"  
"I thought about it already and told Ares to come to me"  
"I can't help but think that the name Ares for an owl is a bit gay"  
"Its the greek god of war, how can it be gay?"  
"I don't know its all educated and gay"  
"Clearly if its educated its gay" he said sarcastically handing Sirius his broom  
"Flying with only two people flying isn't funny"  
"Its better than nothing"  
"Fine, let's charm something to try and fly against us to pretend to be bludgers, and you get something small to hide and it can be the snitch"  
"Fine, just try not to mistake my owl for a bludger"  
"I'll do my best" he smirked "But I can't promise anything"  
"If you kill my owl, I'll kill you"  
"Wow Prongs, you're pretty protective over their owl. Oh I got it, if you lose your owl you lose your way to talk to Lily-flower. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Sirius mocked  
James rolled his eyes "Kill my owl, I kill you. Got it?"  
"You're such a girl"  
"Again, how can death threats be girlish?"  
"You see how gay you are? You even make death threats feminine"  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's just go. I don't think I'll ever understand how you think that liking a girl is gay" he said climbing on his broomstick  
James and Sirius flew for a while  
"James" Sirius yelled  
James turned around and his owl hit him. James glasses fell and he landed the best he could since he could barely see. He took his wand "Accio glasses"  
And he put his glasses back only to see Sirius bended over his stomach laughing and his owl on the floor  
"James I think you killed your owl, will you kill yourself?"  
"Shut up Padfoot" he said walking to his owl and pet his owl's head. Ares slowly opened its eyes  
"I didn't kill it!" He cheered, and he picked ares up, when it started to fly "And it can fly. You're a resistant owl, aren't you?" James asked the owl as he took the letter of his leg. He read it and walked back inside the house to write back.  
_"Dear Lily,_  
_One of this days I'll try to use a car. _  
_Can we go to the museum today? Only if you want to... _  
_I just want to apologise if Sirius is incredibly annoying in the museum, he has something against culture... He thinks its gay, I guess._  
_And in answer to your question Sirius is just being Sirius, which is extremely annoying. I have no idea why I'm friends with him. I'm joking._  
_Love,_  
_James" _  
He looked at his owl that seemed to be alright so he tied his letter to its leg and send it to lily  
He went back outside to put the Quidditch things in its place.  
"Sirius" he yelled after putting everything where it should be and still finding his friend missing  
"In the kitchen" he yelled back  
"I should have known" he said walking to the kitchen to see Mitzi, one of the house-elfs, getting food for sirius  
"Sirius, lunch is in an hour"  
"I know, that's why I came, an hour is so long"  
James sighted "Sure, look maybe we'll go to a museum this afternoon"  
"I'm not going to a museum"  
"Fine I'll get Moony"  
"Then I'll be alone"  
"Why don't you stay with Wormtail?"  
"He had to help his mother with something"  
James saw his owl coming back  
"Let me see what she wrote" he said opening the kitchen window so the owl could come in  
_"Dear James,_  
_Maybe you could use supervision for that..._  
_Today sounds good, though Marlene is not very keen on going either, she says learning is for school time. We're surrounded by uneducated people... I guess we'll have to go alone. What time is good for you?_  
_Marlene asks what Sirius is doing today because she's bored and Dorcas is busy._  
_Love,_  
_Lily"_  
"You're not going to the museum" James told Sirius excitedly  
"Damn right, I'm not! What made you change your mind?"  
"I'm going alone with Lily" James grinned widely  
"Fine, I have Remus" he shrugged  
"Oh Marlene is not going either, she thinks learning is for school time-"  
"She's absolutely right, and even in school time we shouldn't not abuse it"  
"Can I finish?"  
"Sure" Sirius nodded  
"And wants to know what you're doing today"  
"Obviously I'm going to be with her, Sirius Black will always say yes to spending some time with a beautiful lady"  
"Do you want me to write that too? And the fact that you also talk about yourself in the third person"  
"Obviously not, you prick"  
James chuckled "I was joking"  
"Good, now go and write"  
_"Dear Lily,_  
_It's probably for the best… Sirius and museums are not a good combination. But I bet we'll have a lot of fun together._  
_Is after lunch a good time for you? Where can I pick you up?_  
_Sirius says he's going to spend is afternoon with Marlene_  
_Love,_  
_James_"  
"You're such a horrible friend" said Sirius "all glad to be getting read of me"  
"Don't think like that, see it as you being my wing man"  
Sirius thought about it for a while "All right, but you better not start forgetting about me when you finally start to date Lily-flower"  
"If I date Lily I won't forget about you" he chuckled  
"Good. And there is barely an if. It was destined to happen, or else me and the guys would die of boredom while you talk about her and how beautiful she looks and stuff like that. I was getting worried, really, if something didn't change you might start talking about your feeling and that would be the death of us all"  
"Ahah" said James sarcastically "I'm not a girl"  
"You look and act like one sometimes"  
"Not this again"  
"Thanks Mitzi" Sirius said when she gave him a sandwich  
"Master James wants a sandwich too?" asked Mitzi after making a bow to Sirius  
"No thanks, Mitzi. I'll wait for your delicious lunch" Mitzi blushed and walked away thanking James  
The owl landed on the table and stretched her leg with the letter to James  
_"Dear James,_  
_Does 14pm in the Cooksworth park sound good to you? I'd tell you to come to my house but you don't know where it is._  
_Marlene asked Sirius too show up in her house after lunch and they'll decide what to then_  
_Love,_  
_Lily"_

**A/N: Hey guys so I now have 5 followers! I'm so glad! Anyway I know this chapter is not very big either and its doesn't have a lot of fluff but I'll try and upload another one tuesday and I'll try to make it with a lot of fluff. **  
**Anyway please R&R, thank you so much for reading and I love you all sexy faces :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Worship the Queen for she wrote it and owns it.**

**Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking  
Oh, how I wish that was me**

**He looks at you, the way that I would  
Does all the things, I know that I could  
If only time could just turn back**

**-I Wish - One Direction **

"Hello' said James.  
"Hey, I just had the most awkward moment in my life."  
"What happened?"  
"I was going to surprise you by hugging you from behind, but then you turned around and the guy with black hair and same height as you was not you. And he just stared at me, with my arms open ready to hug someone. And I turned around and left."  
James laughed "That's alright, if it was me I would have liked the surprise."  
She smiled and hugged him "You're much more handsome than that guy was." Lily chuckled "And I should have noticed that his hair wasn't as messy as yours."  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Lils. But I try to comb my hair. The key word is try."  
Lily chuckled and her hand found his, and they tangled their fingers.  
"Come on, let's go?" She asked splitting their hug.  
"What's the plan?" James asked smiling "We'll apparate in the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll walk to the museum alright?"  
"Sounds great" he said and without any warning he apparated in the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Thanks for the warning." Lily said sarcastically but smiled.  
"Sorry" he said honestly "are you okay?"  
She nodded "I'm great. Let's go" she said pulling his hand and walking out of the Leaky Cauldron to muggle London.  
"I'm glad they didn't come." said James.  
"I am too" said Lily to his surprise "They'd just be annoying, just the two of us is way better."  
James smiled "I completely agree."  
"Let's hope they can explain you how the subway works, well in a simple way. I think that the subway may be a bit complex to understand."  
"Ok, maybe not understand how it works completely only kind of" Lily smiled and nodded.  
"To be fair, I don't know much about it either. All I know is that the London's underground was the first to be built in the entire world and that it was made because there were a lot of people that needed to come and go from the city and there wasn't enough roads for all of them so they just thought: you know what? We don't have enough space above the ground but we do have under it"  
"Was that an exact quote of what they thought?" James joked  
"It was, and a really accurate one as you can imagine." they chuckled "James, you have a bump on your head, what happened?" She asked worried taking her free hand to his head to see it more carefully.  
"It's nothing much" he shrugged though he was incredibly happy that: one- lily was worried about him; two- she noticed he was hurt, she must have been looking right? Right?; and three- well there is no need for a third one, two are more than enough!  
"What happened?"  
Damn it, he thought. She wanted to know how it happened... Well if he was going to tell something embarrassing, might as well try and be funny, but how?  
"Well I was flying with Sirius, and then I saw something in the sky and I wondered what it was and then it hit me. It was my owl and it hit me" way to go James, he thought, could you be any more pathetic? But she laughed, so it must mean that he wasn't that pathetic after all, maybe it was slightly funny and Lily being nice like she always is, she laughed about it "But the owl is okay, so that's good."  
"Poor you and poor owl." she chuckled  
"We both got out of it okay, that's what's important."  
They got to the London Transports Museum, a large building that remembered Lily of a train station (which made sense since it was a museum of transports).  
"Ready to learn, and if we see that it is too boring we'll sneak out of there." said Lily.  
"You? Sneaking out? I think I'm a bad influence on you." James said and Lily laughed  
"Maybe you are, maybe I should stop hanging out with you, Potter."  
"You wouldn't make it too long away from me, Evans."  
"I could." she lied  
"Could you, really? Anyway if you tried to get away from me I'd have to talk to you because I can't stay away from you for too long."  
"I don't think you'll have too. I like you too much to get away from you."  
He kissed her cheek "It's nice to hear that, Evans."  
And she blushed slightly and chuckled.  
"Thanks for doing this" said James  
"What?"  
"Coming to the museum with me."  
"If I didn't want to come I wouldn't."  
"So you wanted to come to the museum with me?"  
"If I say yes, you'll head get too big?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Well, I did want to come."  
"My head is really big right now."  
"Damn it I know I shouldn't have answered it."  
"I can't help it if a beautiful girl tells me she wants to be with me" she blushed and chuckled looking down.  
"Thank you." she said shyly.  
"Don't get all shy on me just because I complimented you."  
"I'm not." she lied, again.  
"Why are you red, then?"  
"I blush easily, it's not my fault I'm a redhead." she chuckled "Now let's get in because we're standing in front of the door for a while now."  
He chuckled "Let's get inside."  
"How many means of transportation do you guys have?" James asked  
"Some, but I think they also have some old ones so you'll get a full muggle transports history lesson"  
"Don't call it a lesson it makes me want get out of here"  
She chuckled "Obviously, let's make it brief so you don't get bored"  
"Weren't you the one that said that if I was bored we could get out of here?"  
"And we can"

After an hour they were returning home, not home because they decided to visit Marlene and Sirius.  
They knocked at Marlene's door and she opened "Hey, great, you're here. There are more stuff we can do now."  
"Let's play truth or dare." suggested Sirius showing up behind her.  
James and Lily came inside the house. "That's a stupid game." said Lily  
"I must agree with Sirius, truth or dare is a fun game." James replied  
Lily looked at Marlene knowing she liked to play Truth or Dare, especially if there were cute guys around "I'm gonna have to play ain't I?"  
Marlene smiled sheepishly and nodded "Of course you are, because you're a great friend."  
"And you are a terrible one," she replied "but fine, let's play"  
"Yay! I love you" Marlene kissed her cheek "And I'm sure they do too"  
"It's even worse when there is no one else around" Lily said "The dares will be boring"  
"Both my eldest and youngest brothers are upstairs, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind some dare with you" Marlene winked and Lily rolled her eyes and James was somewhere between sad and angry.  
"Your match maker skills are worse than horrible, and it's weird that you'd like me to date your brother." Lily answered which made James slightly more happy.  
"It would be awesome, we family. We'd be sister in law."  
"We're like sisters already."  
"That's true, but it would still be cool."  
"I think you mean awkward, can you imagine me dating your brother, for real?"  
"I can" Marlene's brother said coming downstairs "It would be quiet interesting" he winked "If you give me a chance I'm sure you'll think so too. And we'd have my whole family's approval for sure and I'm sure I can win your family over" as soon as he said this James wanted to punch him, he had no right to wink at Lily! Wink! At Lily!  
"Hey Todd, I'm sorry but I'm not going out with you" she said kissing his cheek  
"Some day, Lily. Some day!" he chuckled and went to the kitchen, where he got out of there a few seconds after. "Hey, I just noticed you guys. I'm Todd."  
"I'm Sirius."  
"I'm James."  
"Are you dating any of them?" He asked his sister  
"No, I'm not." Marlene rolled her eyes  
"Lily, you wouldn't lie to me-"  
"Yes I would, if I had a reason too."  
"Of course, you lie to me every time you say you don't want to go out with me."  
She chuckled "Nope, that's the purest of truths."  
"Is she dating anyone of them?"  
"No."  
"Are you?" He smirked  
"What if I was?" She smirked  
"It would break my heart." he said dramatically  
"Would you stop asking me out?"  
"No."  
"But I would have a boyfriend!"  
"He wouldn't have to know." he wiggled his eyebrows  
"Oh just go back to where you came from."  
"So... You're not dating any of them?"  
"No"  
"Yes!" He said and went back to the kitchen saying "Some day, Lily, some day" loudly, once again.  
"Maybe my youngest brother?" Asked Marlene  
"What about none of them?"  
"What a waste. Let's play now."  
"What just happened?" Asked Sirius  
"Marlene is trying to get me to marry her brother." explained Lily.  
"Who wouldn't mind marrying Lily anytime" Todd said going back upstairs.  
"You'd ask for a divorce after a day, or when I'd get moody for the first time."  
"I would never leave you Lily" he said  
Lily laughed "You won't get a chance to anyway"  
"Must I repeat: Some day Lily, some day!" He went upstairs  
"You got give him so credit for not giving up" said Marlene "Come on Lils, I want you to be a part of my family."  
"You're so weird. Let's just play Truth or Dare."  
"It's probably the first time I ever heard you say that."  
"And most probably the last."  
"Dibbs on being the first one to ask truth or dare." said Sirius as they sat in a circle and Marlene got them a bottle to spin.  
"Yes! Lily-flower, truth or dare?"  
"Why did the stupid bottle chose me?" She asked rhetorically "Truth"  
Sirius thought about it for a while "What was the most embarrassing thing you did when you were drunk?"  
"Ok, I want you all to know this was a dare, I don't stuff like this even when I'm drunk. I once stood on a counter of a bar and yelled 'I love you all sexy faces" and blew a kiss to the crowd." They laughed  
"And the best part was someone in the crowd shouted back 'We love you too gorgeous' and Lily's face was priceless before she answered 'Oh stop it you'." said Marlene  
"Thanks Marly, did you really had to tell them that?"  
"Of course she had Lily-flower and after all he was complementing you, it's not embarrassing."  
"Let's just spin the bottle so I can ask."  
They bottle ended on James "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
Lily thought about it "I'm terrible at this game, I can't remember of anything to ask."  
"First kiss?" Suggested Marlene, obviously it had to be a romantic question... she decided she could give her friend a little, and very discrete, help on figuring her feelings.  
"Sure, when and who was your first kiss?"  
"Just a kiss? Or a proper snog?" Asked Sirius  
"Just kiss."  
"Well that was in my first year in Hogwarts, the girl was Ally from Hufflepuff" Lily felt a quick impulse to hex Ally from Hufflepuff but she told herself it was nothing. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Marlene  
"Truth" she said even before he asked  
"Ok, does any suggestions? Anyone?"  
"Most embarrassing moment ever?" said Sirius  
"Sure."  
"Damn it, we shouldn't have played this game." Cursed Marlene  
"I told you so." said Lily  
"Spill it out, Marly." said Sirius  
"Ok, once someone knocked at the door and I thought it was Lily so I went to the door wearing only a towel... It turns out it was the pizza man."  
"At least you got some free pizza out of it." said Lily  
"I want free pizza too." whined Sirius  
"I think you need to have boobs, arse and a little less beard."  
"You girls get it so much easier."  
"You've got to be shitting me."  
"What, why?"  
"We have it so much harder" said Lily "For a lot of reasons that you do not want to hear right now"  
"Oh yeah, name three" said Sirius  
"Just period covers all three of them: we have cramps, there is the constant worry that something gets dirty and we constantly have to go to the bathroom" said Marlene  
"That's gross don't tell me that" said Sirius  
"Ugh, please don't be so vivid in your descriptions" said James  
"That was nothing" said Lily, "Its much ,much worse. Plus you asked for it, Sirius  
"Well, you can't get kicked or punched in the balls." Sirius argued  
"I get it, that is a lot of pain but, you're probably not expecting this, boobs hurt"  
"What? No!" said Sirius outraged "But- but- boobs are perfect" he said with a sad look on his face.  
"For you they are, not for us. You try to run with too weights on your chest that just go up and down and you can hold them so that they won't bounce." said Lily  
"Lily-flower being as nice as I am, I volunteer to hold the while you run." Sirius smirked  
"Hey" James punched him in the stomach "Show some respect, yeah?"  
Lily smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you." she looked at Sirius "You're such a pervert. That's one more thing we have it hard: we have to deal with perverts like you."  
"But at least sometimes you have someone to stand up for you when that happens. When a girl is pervert I have no one to protect me." said Sirius  
"You like it when that happens."  
Sirius smirked "You've got a point, Lily-flower"  
"I'm just going to spin the bottle." said Marlene  
"I choose dare" said Sirius before Marlene asked "Truths were getting boring"  
"Okay, your dare will be... Try and do the split, and I don't care if it hurts you can only stop when you absolutely can't go any lower"  
"That's pure evil!" Sirius said shocked "Marly, how could you?"  
She smirked "Some say I should be in Slytherin"  
As Sirius tried and do the split he started to curse Marlene "Oh this hurts to much, it's impossible for anyone to do this"  
"I can do it" said Lily and Marlene at the same time and hi-5ed after  
"Oh yeah, prove it"  
"Not with these jeans obviously." said Lily  
"Fine, but you'll have to prove it later." said Sirius  
"Whatever you say Sirius." said Marlene rolling her eyes  
"My turn to ask." he said and spinned the bottle "So Lily-flower, truth or dare?" He asked with a grin  
"Truth."  
"You're so boring." He sighted "What was your first kiss?"  
"I'm not telling you that, ask something else."  
"The rules are that you have to answer the question."  
"I'll choose dare then."  
"It's too late now, Lily-flower. You have to answer."  
Lily took a deep breath "Fine, but you should know that I hate you."  
"You adore me." Sirius shrugged  
"Fine, my first kiss was in summer after first year."  
"With who?" Sirius rolled his eyes  
"I don't want to tell you that."  
"But you have to."  
She glared at him "Its was Severus he kissed me, and it was awkward and terrible and we never ever, ever, ever talked about it again, probably because he knew I didn't like him back so I guess he just moved on." she said as quick as she could  
"Snivelly? He was your first kiss?" Sirius asked with a disgusted face while James just stared at her with a growing will to punch Snivelly as hard as he could as many times as possible and Marlene just hugged her and said "It'll be okay. I know it was traumatic but you'll be okay"  
Lily chuckled "Don't mock, it was horrible."  
"Wow you're not very lucky are you? You're first kiss was Snivelly?"  
"No need to remind me of the painful truth." said Lily  
"But you don't like him back right?" Were the first words that came out of James mouth after what Lily said  
"Of course not! Like I said that's why I think he never mentioned it again and moved on" the first part made James feel much better, he just didn't believe in the second.  
"Moved on, right" said Marlene sarcastically, voicing James thoughts  
"Of course he did" Lily rolled her eyes "It's been six years and we haven't spoke in three. Well at least not on good terms"  
"Lily, he still tries to apologise" said Marlene  
"One- I never did apologise him; Two- we were best friends, so its normal for him to still apologise; Three- a crush can only last so long."  
"So you say." said Marlene, once again, voicing James thoughts  
"Let's just change the subject. Please?" Asked Lily and James thought perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea, thinking too much about Snivelly kissing Lily could not do any good to his mental health "Actually, I think I'll be going home." She said  
"I'll walk you home." James stood up  
"We're going home already?" Asked Sirius  
"You can stay." booth James and Marlene at the same time and for the same reason  
"You don't have to walk me home." said Lily to James  
"I want to." he smiled and making Lily smile  
"Thanks." she said taking his hand to help her up  
They bid Sirius and Marlene goodbye and went to Lily's house.  
"It got really cold, didn't it?"  
James took his jacket and put it around her shoulders "Don't say no to the jacket, I swear I'm warm"  
"Thanks" she chuckled "So you're really hot?"  
He laughed "You know me, I am so utterly hot"  
She laughed "Obviously"  
"But if we think like that you shouldn't be cold either"  
"Yes, I should"  
"Should not! I'm outraged! How could you think like that?"  
She chuckled and smiled at him "Thanks."  
He put his arm around her shoulders "The truth needs to be said."  
She rested her head on his shoulder "I guess you're finally finding out where I live."  
"If I was a stalker, I could always follow my owl." he chuckled  
"I'm just going to thank the Lord I don't have stalkers." James wanted to ask what did she call Snape that seemed to follow her like a lost puppy trying to find a way to apologise, but he didn't say anything "Thanks for walking me home again"  
"My pleasure, Lils"  
"So you like to walk in the cold?"  
"I told you-" he started  
"You're right, I forgot you're too hot to be cold"  
"Exactly" he laughed with her "Plus it's always nice to walk with a pretty girl" he realized that maybe he was too obvious, but he didn't care as long as she didn't get mad... Plus he loved to watch her blush.  
"Thanks" she kissed his cheek and he thought he also loved that, so what was so wrong in telling her the truth? That she was drop dead gorgeous and, unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to think like that. "We're here." she said giving him his jacket back "Thanks for coming and for the jacket."  
"Like I said, it was all my pleasure."  
"And now you know where I leave."  
"Exactly, now I can stalk you."  
"I'm very sorry to tell you, but I'd bore you to death."  
"I'm sure you wouldn't."  
She smiled, looking him in the eyes before giving him a quick peck on the lips and turning around to enter her home "Goodbye James"  
"Goodbye Lils" he waved before walking away to his own house.

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I now have 7 followers, 3 favourites and 4 reviews! Thank you so much, you guys are awesome, please keep reviewing even if it is to say you didn't like this chapter as much and if so please tell me why so that I can improve. Anyway, I love you all sexy faces :)**

** P.S- This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! **

**P.P.S- The song in the beginning was referring to Lily's and James' thoughts to the other's first kiss**


	5. Chapter 5

**And If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talking about that somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

**-Somewhere only we know- Keane**

In the first day of September Lily woke up happy to go back to Hogwarts -not that she didn't miss her parents, but her sister was driving her crazy and she missed her friends. Well, she didn't really woke up happy, she never did, but when the waking up effect (like Marlene called lily's morning mood) she was extremely happy. Lily took a shower, washed and dried her hair and got dressed. She ate breakfast, her mum had made a special one since she was leaving and, after all of that, she went upstairs to get her trunk and her kitten, Jazz, who was in a cat's purse.  
James Potter had kind of the same morning, but without the morning mood and the time, he woke up late so he had to rush through everything. Still he got to the train-station at the same time as Lily. They saw each other in front of platform 9. Lily was saying goodbye to her parents and saw him coming with his parents and Sirius. She smiled at him and he smiled back and at that moment they both felt their stomach flipping, while James was used to this and knew exactly why it happened, Lily was not and wondered what and why it happened.  
"Hey, Lils."  
"Hey, Lily flower."  
"Hey James, Sirius. " This was followed by silence, and some people around, like their parents, them might have thought it was awkward, Lily and James didn't notice because they were too busy looking to each other's eyes and smiles which they haven't seen in more than a week.  
"Lily, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Asked her mother and she blushed slightly.  
"Oh yeah. Mum, dad this is James and that's Sirius. James is Head Boy too. Guys these are my parents." James smiled and say hello to both to them. Sirius hugged them "Hey Mama Evans, Papa Evans." and Lily, after the initial shock, couldn't help but laugh.  
"Mum, dad, this is Lily. She's head girl. Lils this is mum and dad." said James still chucking from Sirius, and Lily was going to kiss the on the cheek but both times they brought her for a hug.  
"Congratulations" said James mother to Lily's parents "on Lily being head girl."  
"Thank you, you too." her father said  
"We should go if we don't want to miss the train." said Lily.  
After more hugs and kisses goodbye during which both heard something like "They are lovely." or in James' case "She's lovely." from their mothers.  
While James' goodbye was like it usually is, Lily had and extra "Be careful" from her father. Which left her confused, because unlike everybody else she couldn't see how captivated they looked by one another.  
"Let's go?" She asked James and Sirius, and all together they crossed the barrier.  
"Your parents are nice." said Sirius  
"Some part of the family has to be."  
"Well, I guess in my family I have Andromeda."  
Lily smiled "And James is kind of like a brother, no?"  
"He is, but he's a terrible one" Sirius laughed "His parents are nice though."  
"I'm not terrible, you're the one who let me sleep till late and then woke me up with a bottle of cold water in the face."  
Lily laughed "What's your defense, Sirius?"  
"It was really, really funny." he laughed  
"I'm sorry, but unless you have something else to say in your defense you're the worst brother." She laughed  
"James... once cock blocked me in third year!"  
"You snogged her first and you didn't tell me you were telling her you were in the sixth year"  
"Carlotta was in the seventh year, what did you think I was telling her?"  
"Carlotta as in Carlotta Johnson? As in Carlotta I'll-shag-everything-that-moves Johnson?"  
"Yup" said Sirius proudly.  
"And she believed that you were in seventh year?"  
"Yup" he said even more proud.  
"Congrats Sirius! You didn't just get it on with a slag, but she was also very stupid."  
"One- I did get it on with her, two- if she's a slag it means someone wants to shag her."  
"That doesn't mean anything!" Argued Lily "If I wanted to, even I could find someone to shag."  
Sirius controlled his impulse to say James was first in line, and James controlled his impulse to vomit to the thought of a guy doing it with Lily.  
"Maybe... Wanna bet?" Asked Sirius  
"Are you suggesting that I go around asking if someone wants to shag me, just so I can win you a bet?"  
"No, just let's see if you could get, let's say three guys, to hit on you."  
"Padfoot, shut up, please." said James.  
"I'm forced to agree with James and ask you to shut up."  
"Afraid you might lose Lily-flower?"  
"Lose what?" Asked Marlene after hugging everyone  
"I'm saying that I don't think she can get three guys to hit on her." said Sirius  
"Three? That's an easy one, and she's wearing shorts, it's a piece of cake"  
"I'm not doing that" said Lily much to James relief, since it would be torture for him to see her with another guy especially now that maybe, just maybe he could have the smallest of chances with her. "I am regretting the shorts, since its cold" James didn't agree with that, she looked dashing in those shorts.  
"Two galleons." offered Sirius.  
"Come on, Lily. We'll start with Benjy." Marlene grinned  
Lily laughed "Fine, let's start with Benjy." she looked around and found him "Hey, Benjy!" He turned around and ran to her hugging her by the waist and lifted her fit up the ground and putting her on the ground again "Nice shorts, Lily." he winked "They go very well with your legs."  
Lily chuckled "Thanks Benjy."  
"I should go now, I have a very important discussion about shorts waiting for me"  
Lily laughed "If we have a competition, I win"  
"Lily, I have to look very carefully to every girl in shorts before telling who win, but you are definitely on the run for first place, those shorts are gorgeous."  
They hugged again and he walked away  
She looked at Sirius "I think we have one already"  
"Ok, one. Two to go" said Sirius  
"Where's that first grader who had the biggest crush on you last year?" Asked Marlene  
"Martin?"  
"Yes, Lily?" A boy asked behind Lily.  
"Holy crap, Martin!" She said startled "Where did you come from?"  
"I was coming to say hello" he smiled "and ask if you want to go out with me."  
"Martin, you can't get out of Hogwarts yet, only in third year you get to go to Hogsmead."  
"I'll find a way to, if you say yes."  
"Sorry, I'm gonna have to say no. As a Head Girl I can't encourage disobeying the rules."  
"But you can still give her those wonderful cookies. She loved them." said Marlene who loves the cookies that he gave Lily.  
"I will." he nodded happily before leaving.

"Did you really had to ask for the cookies? You know I feel bad for taking them." Lily said when he was too far to hear.

"They are delicious; I mean whoever does them as a gift. And you know I only eat them before you to make sure they don't come with love potion." she excused herself "And, Sirius, that's a second."  
"He's in second year, he's a kid he doesn't count." argued Sirius.  
"You said guy, you didn't say age limit."  
"She's right!" James said trying to keep her from getting hit by another guy.  
"Lousy mate." said Sirius.  
"You are!" Said James thinking of how Sirius was getting the girl that he knew, perfectly well that James liked still got her to get hit by another guys. Sirius frowned at him for a while and then got it.  
"Oh, oops. I'm sorry." he said.  
"Yeah" James glared at him.  
"What?" Lily asked and Marlene smiled because she understood it perfectly well.  
"Can we call this a third?" Marlene asked.  
"What? Who hit on me?" Lily asked even more confused.  
Sirius grinned and did the favor to his friend "Yup, let's count it as a third. Lily-flower I owe you two galleons."  
"I still don't get it who hit on me right now, so I guess you don't owe me anything."  
"You're such a nice person, Lily-flower. Now let's go to the train." said Sirius and James picked his trunk and Lily's and Sirius picked Marlene's trunk too. Lily only took the cat's purse.  
"Thank you." the girls both said but Lily held her trunk trying to give him a help.  
"How weak do you think I am?" James joked "I can get your trunk." but he didn't object any longer because they were almost holding hands, and he could never object to that.  
"Let me just pretend I'm helping you." she chuckled.  
"As you wish, my lady." he smiled.  
"Aren't you a gentleman?" she chuckled and kissed her cheek and James reminded himself that, that, was another thing he could object to.  
"I have a good incentive."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, apparently, you kiss my cheek when I am." he grinned and she laughed.  
"It's good to know I'm encouraging you being polite."  
"I'm always polite... Now."  
She chuckled "I think you always had it in you, you just chose to ignore it."  
He laughed "I'm not sure if that a good thing or a bad thing."  
"It's a good thing that you don't ignore it now. And even before your problem wasn't really being rude you never were really, really rude you're just a trouble maker."  
"I'm still kind of a trouble-maker, but it's not fair to judge me on how I was as a kid. I mean I was a total idiot back there. I wished there weren't any girls in Hogwarts." He said as if to prove his own stupidity as a child.  
"Thank you for that, now I don't know if I still give you a help with my trunk." she joked  
"Oh no, Lils. Don't be mad at me, I was stupid, now I know that Hogwarts would suck if girls weren't there." he smiled.  
"That's better." she chuckled.  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"I'll have to think about it." she joked "It depends on your behavior."  
"I'll behave." he chuckled and opened the compartment door for her.  
"I can see" she chuckled and Marlene, James and Sirius came in after her.  
James sat next to her "Did opening the door for you, got me some points?" He joked  
"Yes, it did. Carrying my trunk did too."  
"I knew it would be useful."  
"Guys, I'm hungry." said Sirius.  
"You ate breakfast less than an hour ago." said James tiredly.  
"I know, it explains. Do you think the food trolley is here already?"  
"I don't know. If you go and look for it, get me something to eat later." James said  
"Ay ay, my captain. Marly do you wanna come?"  
"Sure" she said getting up and leaving Lily and James alone  
As soon as the compartment door closed Sirius asked Marlene if Lily liked James and Marlene was silent for a while.  
"To be honest I think she does, because it's pretty obvious, she's all smiles and hugs and kisses on the cheek. But she's not ready to admit it yet."  
"Look James is my friend and he really likes her and even though he got used to being rejected before, she's different now, she's really nice and I don't want to see him down like when the thing with Snivelly happened."

"He won't, just tell him to wait for a little while. I have a plan to make her see she likes James."

"Ok, shoot."

"So, here's the thing, let them just spend even more time together and then we'll get a girl to hit on James when Lily is near-by and we have to see if he flirts back, just a little, not too much or she'll try to get over him in the same second she finds out she liked him."

"Get girls to hit on us? That's easy. Have you seen us, we're better than honey. Are you sure that'll work?"

"I'm not completely, but I hope so."

"Ok, that shouldn't be so hard. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"You really are hungry? I thought that was an excuse to talk to me."

"Nah, I really am hungry, I just decided to kill two birds with one stone" Marlene rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Fine, let's get some food." she walked along and talked with Sirius, who was very good company. They found the food trolley and Marlene got sandwiches, one and a half sandwich for her and one and a half for Lily. And Sirius got seven.

"Are you getting for Peter and Remus too?" Marlene asked.

"Well thought." he walked back to the trolley and asked six more sandwiches.

"Are you feeding an army? Thirteen sandwiches? You're only four."

"Exactly, I'll eat four, James will eat other three, Remus only eats two but Peter compensates and eats four, like me."

"And it all fits in there?" she asked pointing at his stomach "How the hell aren't you fat?"

"I exercise a lot McKinnon, I promise its rock solid, wanna touch?" he winked

Marlene laughed and rolled her eyes as her hand was pulled by Sirius' who made her feel his belly, but the smile on her face fell, and as Sirius looked back he realized her ex-boyfriend was there with his new girlfriend, who happened to be the girl cheated on Marlene with.

"Hey Marlene" he said with a not so happy face looking at her hand on Sirius' abs. What surprised Marlene the most was how he spoke as nothing had ever happened, still she chose to reciprocate.

"Hey Bobby, everything's cool?"

"Everything's great" he nodded "Let's go, Sarah?" he asked to the girl next to him.

"You go, I'll go there in a minute." and, when he walked away, Sarah turned to Marlene "Look I'm dating him now so back off, yeah?"

"Like you did?" Marlene asked coolly and it earned her a glare, which she didn't mind at all.

"He's mine." she said

"So what? You're dating my ex. I'm about to eat a sandwich… do you want those left over's too?" this made Sirius snicker on the back which earned him a glare from Sarah, who simply turned around and left dramatically. Marlene turned to Sirius "Should we go?"

"Well answered." he started to walk "She didn't even know what to say."

"Yeah, I have my sassy moments sometimes." she shrugged and smiled a little.

"And good ones I can see" he chuckled and opened the door for her "Hey Peter, Remus. Why are they all laughing?" Sirius asked James who wasn't the only one bended over his stomach laughing.

"Apparently, Benjy Fenwick is gay." he said dryly.

"But he just flirted with Lily." Sirius frowned confused, looking at Marlene who was chuckling.

"The same way I pretend to with Lily. It's a joke." she chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Lily said when she stopped laughing and giving James a kiss on the cheek "But you're reaction was priceless, you just stared at Pete as if he was crazy and then you realized he was right and …" she chuckled again "it was very funny."

"You should be apologizing to me; the bet was with me not him." Sirius said, but all chose to ignore this comment.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me." he smirked

"Deal, you're forgiven." she kissed his cheek again and sat back.

"Guys, here's your sandwiches" he said throwing each one of the Marauders its respective sandwich, while Marlene sat next to Lily and they ate hers.

"Where's Dorcas?" asked James and Lily wondered if she wasn't there he would ask for her too, and hoped he would… only because they were friends, clearly.

"She's with her sister." said Marlene "Usually we only see her in the carriages. She's a bit over-protective over her sister. I feel bad for her sister, really, I hated when my brother would come and sit with me for a while."

"It was actually rather funny" Lily chuckled.

"Will you give him a chance because he's funny?"

"Not really." she chuckled.

They ate their sandwiches as they talked and laughed, because they did, it took them an hour and a half to finish their lunch.

"Hey Lily, can you do a split with those shorts?" asked Sirius.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I said I didn't believe you and Marlene could do the split the other day, and you said you'd prove it. Marlene is still wearing jeans, so she can't do the split, but you can."

"I was joking, I'm not going to do a split in here just because you feel like it."

"Ahah! I knew you couldn't do it."

"I can do it." she chuckled "If I do it, will you stop talking about it?"

"Sure." he nodded. Lily sighted and got up and took her sneakers leaving only the socks that slipped through the floor and she did a split "Happy now?" she asked putting her arms up.

"That should hurt so much." Sirius answered.

Lily laughed "It doesn't hurt; if it did I wouldn't do it."

"You've have to be lying, that has to hurt." said Peter "I mean, it's so… stretched."

"If you train for it, it won't hurt" she said getting out of the split and getting up before putting on her shoes and sitting next to James who put an arm around her.

Marlene smiled knowing it couldn't take too long for her to realize… it was so obvious that even Lily couldn't ignore it forever. She looked outside and, again, Bobby and Sarah were passing by and the smile in her face died. Lily noticed she didn't have a happy look on her face and, glancing to where Marlene was looking, she realized what was going on.

"Marly, never be upset if you see your ex with someone else, because your parents taught you to give your used toys to the less fortunate." She said coolly

"Lily!" Marlene said scandalized "Did you just got sassy? I'm so proud of you!" Marlene smiled

Lily laughed and shrugged "You know what guys? I think I'm gonna sleep for a little while. I kind of got to bed late yesterday." she said and rested her head in James chest, and everybody but her (since she couldn't see his face) saw how he was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she did it.

"I'll wake you up when we get to Hogwarts." said James stroking her hair.

"I hope I wake up before that, but thanks." she closed her eyes "You guys can still speak, I have the heaviest sleep in the world, don't I Marlene"

"She managed to sleep through my brother trying to play piano and sing for her, and he amplified the sound of everything and he doesn't know how to play piano. So, yeah, she really does have a heavy sleep."

Lily chuckled "You're brother thought I just didn't like it, anyway, goodnight guys."

She woke up with James still stroking her hair "Lils you should wake up now" he said "Were almost here" She rubbed her eyes and looked outside to see the castle coming closer and she smiled hoping it would be a good year, when she looked back in the compartment she found the marauders and Marlene joking around and James still stroking her hair and she knew it would be a good year, it would have bad parts (like always) but all in all it would be a good year.

**A/N: Hello! I posted this chapter earlier, if you follow me on tumblr ( .com) you knew it already because I said it there. Anyway do you like this chapter? Please R&R, I'll love to hear your thought on this. Goodbye, I love you all sexy faces :) **

**P.S- The music in the begin was referring to going back to Hogwarts in their last year**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own a thing... I know it's sad.**

**Warning: It may have a swear word or two... I'm such a rebel (I'm joking).**

**This is the start of something beautiful**

**This is the start of something new**

**You are the one that will make me lose it all**

**You are the start of something new**

** -This, Ed Sheeran**

As she walked through the doors to the Great Hall she still felt like it was her first year… the ceiling was still the first thing to get her attention and she had to stop to admire it, the candles that floated were still as spectacular as the first time and she was sure that if she was called to walk to the bench she would still be scared.

"Lils?" she looked back seeing who was touching her shoulder and saw James smiling at her. "I think we're supposed to walk to our tables." She smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." she said and gently pulled his hand forgetting all the people around them and what they might think, the conclusions they might jump in to. Honestly, it wasn't so hard for people to jump to conclusions, the ecstatic look in James face showed exactly how he was feeling… that and the fact that he'd been asking her out for ages. But what lead the most people to confusion was that the look in Lily's face was all too similar to the look in James' face.

The welcoming feast was as brilliant as always, actually no… it was even better. The house elves get better every year. Of course the food was not the only good thing at dinner, they had great company. Lily was sitting next to James and Dorcas and Marlene was in front of her. Has usual, as they were with the marauders, they spent the dinner laughing. When it was over Lily and James stood up to go and talk with Dumbledore in his office and Remus stood up because he had to lead the first graders to their dorms. The others stayed there a little longer settling on going to the dorms after a while.

Lily and James walked to the Headmaster's office and told the gargoyles the password, "Lemon Drops", they knocked on the door and he told them to come in and sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore was sitting behind it and had a serious look that didn't relax Lily, while James didn't worry too much because he was used to getting much, much more serious looks from teachers and most importantly Dumbledore's look may be serious but it wasn't mad which meant he wasn't getting into trouble. Sirius would be pissed if he got into trouble without him, especially in the first day.

"Congratulations on being Heads this year. If you are wondering why I chose you both to this role," James felt like Dumbledore was speaking more to him than to Lily, because Lily was the obvious choice. He was more like the proof that Dumbledore was losing his mind." I can tell you both that after a lot of thinking I decided that you have leadership qualities and above all you stand up for what you believe in, and in this days, unfortunately, that's what Hogwarts needs the most. Not people who know every rule and obey it no matter what, but people who do what they think it's right, not just for them but for the others too." As Dumbledore said this Lily felt herself blushing, Dumbledore made her sound so heroic, she really wasn't. James felt flattered, but he wasn't sure if he could live up to Dumbledore's expectations. "I think you both know who Lord Voldemort is." and they both nodded at this. _So that is why Dumbledore's look was so serious_, they both thought. "He's seeking for power and acknowledgement, and a way to do that his recruiting, among others that I'm sure you're aware since they appear on the newspaper. I know he'll try and recruit here in the school, that's another reason why I chose you two, I don't think you'll join them. Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir, I would never, ever join him" James said, unsure if he should feel flattered that once again Dumbledore had trusted him or insulted that he still had to ask if he'd join him. Either way James didn't think that was a very good question, clearly f any of them was planning on joining Voldemort they weren't going to tell Dumbledore about it.

"Well, sir, given my blood status I don't think I'll be given the chance, but if I was I'd say no."

"You may be muggle-born but you are also a very bright witch, anyone can see it, even Lord Voldemort. And I'm almost sure he'll talk to both of you." Lily blushed even more. "Unfortunately, you two won't be the only ones he'll try and talk to, so I have to ask you to pay more attention than usual to any sort of strange behaviour. It's more likely he'll speak to Slytherin, being Lord Voldemort's own house; I know neither have you has much power or a way to control it but, again I ask you to pay special attention." They both nodded "Well, I think this is all, you can go to bed. Sir Cadogan, the knight waiting in painting outside my office, will take you to your dorms. Oh one more thing, about the dorms… I think you know the only people who sleep there are the Heads, being so I have to have a talk with you about… some responsibilities that come along with it. Seeing as you are sharing a room..." Lily's eyes widen and if she wasn't red enough before she was now.

"Sir, we're only friends. That's not happening."

"Yeah, there's no need for the talk." James helped, who was also in a state of shock.

Dumbledore chuckled and, with a twinkle in his eyes, he told them they could go. They walked down the stairs in silence until James laughed.

"Did Dumbledore just tried to have **the **talk with us?" Lily chuckled too.

"I think he did. Can you imagine Dumbledore talking to us about the birds and the bees?" they laughed "It would have been so awkward" They passed the gargoyles and called for Sir Cadogan.

"Who dares challenges Sir Cadogan? A brave and noble knight, as well as an expert with the sword. So step away if you wish to keep your heads and go to where you belong, a dark and cold place where only villains remain." He said and wielded the sword high, but apparently the weight was too much and he fell. James frowned at the weird figure in the portrait that threatened to kill him, and wondered how he was planning to do so as he couldn't get out of the portrait.

"Are you alright?" asked Lily coming closer.

"Step away you dog, you-" Sir Cadogon wasn't able to finish because James interrupted him.

"Don't call her a dog! She's being nice! Not that you deserve it." James said angrily.

"Do you want a dwell? I can take both of you. I am not afraid of anyone."

"How can you dwell, you're a port-" James wasn't able to finish because Lily interrupted him.

"We're the Heads and Dumbledore asked us to take us to our dorms, but I know where they are, so I think we can get there alone."

"I have a quest, as I knight I can't fail in my quest and I must protect the fair lady." he said taking a bow.

"You called her a dog ten seconds ago, now she's a damsel in distress?" James asked.

"If it wasn't for the quest of taking you, sir, to your quarters I'd challenge you to a dwell. But we shall go now." he said and climbed on his fat gray pony and spurred it, unfortunately the pony didn't move. "I shall walk so you can accompany me." He said getting out of the pony "My horse may be too fast for you to follow. Now come along sir and lady." he started to run through portraits and James and Lily had to do the same.

"Maybe we could walk instead of run until there." suggested Lily.

"We shall be as fast as we can to complete our mission." he said still running though you could see he was tired. It took them awhile to get there and Sir Cadogan had to sit on the floor of a portrait. "Farewell, we shall see each other again. Don't forget, in times of need call for Sir Cadogan and he and his noble horse shall come to help."

Sirius stood up from in front of the entrance to their dorm and so did Sir Cadogan but with much effort. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting in here for ages. Moony didn't come because he's Moony and he's far to responsible for that and I think Wormtail was afraid he'd get caught."

"Who dares to defy, sir Cadogan? Stand where I can see you out-law, if you dare." This time Sir Cadogan was smart enough not to use the sword.

Sirius frowned and looked at James. "What's he talking about?"

"You." Lily and James said at the same time.

"You shall obey the rules while in my presence, or you shall be punished, you rat."

"Oi, don't call me a rat!" Sirius said angrily.

"We shall battle for I will not allow disrespect."

"You're a portrait, how can you battle anyone?" Sirius asked dead-paned and Sir Cadogan look offended.

"Sir Cadogan, it's alright." Said Lily "He's with us, he's not breaking any rule."

"Do not underestimate my power and bravery." said Sir Cadogan glaring at Sirius "I shall leave now, because I was politely asked by the lady." He directed his eyes at Lily and knelt, much to Lily's surprise "If you need any help to get away from this... this... savages, or in any other situation do not fear to call for me and I'll help you".

"They're not savages, really, but thank you." Lily said going inside their dorm which looked a lot like a mini Gryffindor common room. "It looks nice." she said looking at James and Sirius.

"I know right? Our way here wasn't so nice, though." said James.

"You have to admit he was rather funny." She said.

"He was mad! He called you a dog, how can you think that's funny? And he called both of us savages." he asked smiling, because that was exactly how Lily was, always seeing the best in other people, she was never angry at anyone.

"And he called me a rat. But I like your dorms; I may show up more often."

"That's why it was so funny, because he was crazy. Plus after the initial misunderstanding he was rather nice to me. But thank you for standing up for me when he called me a dog." James laughed at Lily's remark, and took a bow.

"There was a damsel in distress, I had to help." Lily laughed.

"Oh yeah, you're so damn noble James." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Goodnight guys." she kissed their cheeks goodnight and went up the stairs to her dorm, that had a plaque on the door with "Head Girl - Lily Evans" craved on it.

"Goodnight Lils." they smiled and sat on the couch.

A while later Lily woke up with their laughter and yelled from her bed. "Would you mind shutting up?" the laughter stopped and Lily was closing her eyes again when she heard Sirius.

"I would, yes. What you gonna do to me?" it was like she could hear the smirk in his voice. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand and got out of the room. She pointed her wand at Sirius and cursed him with the Langlock hex. "Will you kindly be quiet now?"

Sirius glared at her for a while before nodding.

"Great" she gave him a dry smile before un-cursing him and going back to her room.

"Just one last thing before I go to bed Lily." and, again, she could hear the smirk in his voice "Nice PJ's." she looked down at what she was wearing: a tank top and shorts.

"Fuck-off, Black." she said before closing the door of her room and hearing him snicker.

The next morning Lily woke up before James and when he got to their shared living room she was already in the Great Hall eating her breakfast with her friends.

"Lily, did you get your Daily Prophet already?" asked Dorcas.

"Did you see any owl coming to me? Is there a Daily Prophet next to me? No, there isn't, so what do you think?" she asked with her natural morning bad mood. Her mornings were bad but the rest of her day would compensate it.

"What's up with her?" James asked Marlene discretely.

"It's her morning mood, don't worry she's like this every morning."

"Okay then." he nodded "Morning Lils." he smiled yet he was a little afraid she might snap at him.

"Morning" she said, she didn't smile (though Marlene would have bet that if he had something like "You look dashing this morning" she would have), but she didn't snap either so James counted it as a win. McGonagall passed by the Gryffindor table handing the students their schedules. "What classes are you going to have this year, Lils?"

"Potions, Defence Against the Darks Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic and Muggle Studies. You?" Marlene noticed her mood improving because she actually asked something after answering the question, showing some interest was a good sign.

"The same, but instead of History I'll have Divination" he was going to ask her why she was taking Muggle studies, I mean she was a muggle herself she could need much help learning things about herself, but he thought that with her morning mood it was better to leave it alone. "Do you want to be an auror too? I'm just asking because those are the classes you have to take if you want to be an auror."

"Yeah, do you want to be an auror? Because those are the classes you have to take if you want to be an auror."

She was making a joke! And (slightly) smiling! And it was actually kind of early in the morning… and she was joking! Marlene and Dorcas were both fully amazed, and I mean open mouth, nothing to say, eyes wide open, not sure if it actually happened kind of amazed.

James smiled and chuckled (very proud of making her smile in the morning). "I do, it seems like you're never getting rid of me, Evans."

"The Divination teacher told me I was going to have a sad and small life last year, I should have guessed you'd be the cause of it, Potter."

And here comes the second joke, it was just impossible… maybe someone had drugged them, but Lily Grace Evans could not be telling jokes in the morning… it was impossible. What happened to the waking up effect? What happened to that time in second year she almost lead Snape to tears and then spent the rest of the day feeling bad for it and trying to make up for it? What happened to the glare she gave everyone in the morning? Sometimes even McGonagall! Their entire lives were a lie… well maybe that was bit too much, but really where did Morning Bitch Lily go? Maybe someone had drugged Lily... so Marlene sniffed her pumpkin juice, but it had the same smell as always.

Lily stood up. "I'm going to classes we're having Transfiguration and I don't want to be late in my first day."

James got two toasts with jam in a napkin and stood up too. "I'll go with you."

She smiled, confusing even more the girls (especially Dorcas) and nodded. "Thanks."

Dorcas was about to get up and go with them but Marlene pulled her down, just like Remus had to pull Sirius. "You guys go ahead; we'll go in a minute. Right, Remus?" said Marlene.

"Yeah, I want to finish my breakfast." Remus nodded.

"Same thing over here." said Marlene and Lily shrugged and walked away with James that mouthed a quickly _thank you_ when Lily wasn't looking.

"So, we have practically the same classes." he said.

"You said that already." James wasn't too enthusiastic about her dry answer, Lily noticed this and felt bad. "So you want to be an auror too?"

"Yeah, mum and dad are aurors already. They are few of the pure-bloods that didn't go with this blood status maniac thing."

"That's good." She said. "It wouldn't be very pleasant for me if you were maniac about the blood-status."

"I'm not, and I don't think any Gryffindor is…"

"Thank Merlin, sharing a dorm with a person who hates me would be a tad awkward."

"I don't think anyone can actually hate you, you're far too nice for that."

Lily smiled a little. "You should have a talk with the Slytherins."

"That's because they don't know you. For example, Slughorn is a Slytherin and he knows you and he loves you. Seriously now, he hits on you every class." Lily chuckled and this encouraged James "Honestly, I wouldn't be too surprised if he proposes to you in the end of school."

"He does not hit on me and he will not propose." she laughed.

"Just don't complain I didn't warn you." He smirked and let her in the classroom before him "Ladies first."

"Potter, you're early for class, is everything okay?" asked McGonagall with serious concern on her tone.

"No need to worry about me, Minnie. I just wanted be with you." He smirked and winked at McGonagall, and both she and Lily rolled their eyes.

**A/N: Please remember to review, remember reviews are like cookies but even better. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed until now and to the people who follow and favourite this story, I love you so, so, so much. **

**This chapter, due to some technical problems (me not knowing how to work with this site) wasn't reviewed by my Beta Reader... but I already have one, yay! Hopefully the next chapter will.**

**Love you all sexy faces, I hope you've liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I've got nothing man!**

**Warning: Language, honestly I'm not sure, but I think there's a swear word or two.**

**Red solo cup, I fill you u****p**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I lift you up**

**Proceed to party, proceed to party**

**-Toby Keith- Red Solo Cup**

One week into school and they were already flooded with homework. James mused that if it was like this already and the year was only beginning, then what would be like in exam time?

While James thought about all of this, Lily was doing her homework in the desk she had to herself in her dorm. Damn it felt nice to have something that was just hers.

"You do now you have the entire weekend to do homework, it **is** Friday." James said to her.

"But I want to get this done now, so I can have the weekend free to do whatever I please, while you're stuck in here doing homework." She answered without even looking up from what she was writing.

"There is only one thing wrong with that."

"Oh, really. What?"

"I'm not spending my weekend here doing homework."

"Are you counting on them to write themselves? Because, even though we **are** learning magic, we still can't do that."

"No, I'm simply not doing them. Either that or I'll do them Monday morning, if I feel like it."

Lily finally looked up and spun her chair, so that she was facing James. "It's your last year, and if you want to become an auror you need to have really good marks. You really have to work hard this year. Plus you're not doing anything right now, so why don't you take an advantage of it?"

"No need to worry about me Lils, but I am doing something," he lift the book from the table in front of the sofa he was sitting on "I'm reading Quidditch through times."

"You've read it like a thousand times." Lily deadpanned.

"How would you know?" James asked, clearly amused.

"I don't know. I guess I've seen you reading it in the common room and I'm pretty sure I hit you once with that book."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when I accidently, but not really, trapped you inside a classroom with a snake in there so I could come and rescue you, but I started to read and lost track of time and you had to take care of the snake for yourself and got out of there. Then you went to the common room, took the book from my hands, and hit me, hard I might say, on the head with it and said 'A snake? Really, a snake? You are such an asshole.' and then you left." They both laughed, even after Lily's efforts not to.

"So that was your plan, I always thought it was just a prank."

"Nope, I was being really romantic; the only problem was that I forgot about it."

"I'm going back to my homework and you should do the same." she said spinning her chair.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." he said.

"You're decision, even though it's a bad one."

"Fine!" James sighted. "It's not like you're going to leave me alone if I don't do them."

"If you don't want to do them, you don't have to. I'm not forcing you to do anything." She said annoyed.

"You're the only person in the world that **wants** to do homework." he argued but he sat on his desk and started to work on his Potions essay.

"I don't **want** to do homework. Simply I use my brain and decide that I prefer to have my weekend free."

"Are you suggesting that I don't use my brain?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But if I was, I'd probably be right."

"I so sorry Lily, but not everyone can be as perfect as you." He answered angrily.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" she argued just as angry and then they were silent for a while and the only thing they could hear was the sound of the quill scratching the paper and occasionally James muttering things like "Stupid potions, asking me stupid questions."

Lily was done with her homework half-an-hour before dinner time, when she looked at James he had a frustrated look on his face and was still muttering insults to potions. Lily sighted, took a deep breath and put her annoyance aside.

_Come on Lily, he is a nice guy. And you did that essay easily. Apart from now he has been really nice to you. _Lily thought.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" she asked and James stopped writing but he didn't answer her question right away.

_It's not like Lily to help you just so she can rub it in your face later. Even if we had a fight, she's probably just being nice… like she always is. But I really didn't want her to think I'm dumb, I'm not __**that**__ bad at potions but still… On the other hand, I would get this done tonight, with her sitting right next to me, and we wouldn't be angry anymore. _James thought.

"If you don't mind that would be great."James answered and Lily pulled a chair next to his desk and they started to work. Although James was having a bit of a concentration issue, the problem was that every time she leaned to write something he could see a bit of her cleavage. _James, don't be a pervert! _He thought to himself. _Think of your mothers old friends wearing a skirt, oh that's disgusting. Think of Snivelly wearing a dress! Oh Merlin, I think I might through up, although it would be a great prank if I could turn is clothes into a dress. _And he snickered, that **would** be hilarious.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, I just thought of something really funny."

"Come on, James, focus. I want to finish this before dinner, and we're almost done." James nodded and started to write what she told him to.

A while later they finished his essay, and left for dinner.

"Who sends an essay for homework in the first week?" James asked "Slughorn is horrible, don't marry him." Lily smiled but rolled her eyes.

"McGonagall did the same, why don't you complain about her?"

"Because transfiguration is easy and she told us our homework in the beginning of the class and I did it in class."

"It's not easy for everyone and some people actually listen to McGonagall." Although Lily wasn't having a especially hard time with transfiguration but it wasn't easy, it demanded a lot of work… for everyone, **but** James, who seemed to be able to do anything without the minimum effort.

"Have you written that essay?" He asked.

"No, I didn't have enough time, I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll help you with it."

"You don't have to." She said quickly.

"I know I don't, the same way you didn't have to help me with Potions."

"That's not why I helped you, so you would help me with transfiguration."

"I know it wasn't, but I want to help you."

She smiled "Thank you"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" James asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Come on Lils, you have to come! Please! It's going to be so fun, we'll have music and drinks and stuff to eat and me, so you know it's going to be awesome." She laughed.

"Clearly, if it has you it's going to be awesome, I have no idea what I was thinking. But now seriously, I'm not sure. School has just started."

"Well, it wouldn't make much sense to do a Welcome to School party in the middle of the year."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but please? For me?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, and as so I'm very, very happy. And just so you know if you said that you wouldn't come I'd probably force you to go."

"As if you were able to." she smirked.

"You underestimate me, Evans."

"I really don't. It's called experience, Potter."

"Ahah, you're so funny." he said sarcastically.

"She's hilarious" said Marlene while they sat at the Gryffindor table "What did she say? But most importantly: Where were you, its kind of late and we still need to get dressed for the party."

"You're going too?" asked Lily

"Since when do I miss parties?"

"She's has a point." Said Dorcas.

"You will come with us, by us I mean me and Dorcas. I'll force you if I have too."

"She already told me she'd go." James said, before Lily could say anything.

"I did not, I told you I'd think about it."

"Oh come on Lily, it'll be fun." Said Remus "Plus I've just been flirting with the Fat Lady so she'd let people in and out after the curfew except professors and I'd hate all my efforts to go to waste and the party turn to crap. It was so weird." Lily laughed.

"Fine, I'll go. I'm very flattered that you'd think that without me the party would turn to crap." she smiled.

"Great, I knew you wouldn't miss the party." Marlene smiled "What are you wearing?"

"I have no idea. I just decided I was going, remember?" answered Lily.

"No need to worry, me and Dorcas can go to your room to get ready since we already know what we're wearing."

"We do?" asked Dorcas.

"I'm not worried." Lily said.

"Great cuz, you shouldn't, Lily. I chose something for us to wear, I got you something too because I know you don't really like to do that kind of stuff."

"Thank you." Dorcas smiled "You're the best."

"Anyway it'll be great to get ready in your room; it has so much more space. Not to speak that in the other day I was getting dressed and Candice was just staring at me weirdly."

"Don't be mean, Marly" said Lily. Candice was their other roommate, who wasn't has close to the girls. And although she was pretty she didn't have the charm that Lily, Marly and Dorcas had (although the last didn't have as much as the first two). Lily was very curvy and had beautiful green eyes and her red wavy hair stood out from anyone else. Marlene was also very curvy, had golden locks and a tanned look that Lily always complained that made her look even paler, Marlene answers that at least Lily had gorgeous eyes that her brown eyes couldn't be compared too. Dorcas was tanned and was brunette had grey eyes and was not has curvy as the other too. Candice had black hair, was pale and was very skinny, but wasn't curvy at all.

"I'm not being mean. I'm just stating a fact. I really don't get it why she doesn't hang out with us and prefers to be alone. It's not like we're not nice to her, we always ask her if she wants to come with us to Hogsmead or if she wants to come and study with us… allthough I get it why she says no to the last one."

"Maybe she's just shy." Dorcas said.

"Shy? We share the same room for 7 year, she's seen me in my underwear for Merlin's sake. How shy can one person be?"

"Maybe she just likes to be alone. Either way, it's none of our business." Lily said.

"Maybe we should ask her if she wants to hang out with us more often." Marlene said. "Maybe like that she'll stop glancing at me weirdly."

"I agree with the first part." Said Lily, as Sirius sat between her and James, and Marlene controlled her impulse to call him names.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I know you are all wondering where I've been, and why I'm late for dinner." Sirius said.

"Not really." Lily teased.

"I didn't even notice you weren't here." Marlene joked.

"You ladies are so funny." Sirius said sarcastically.

"I was wondering." said Peter "Actually I just asked the boys about you."

"Thank you Wormtail, you're a good friend. Anyway I was getting the things ready for the party since none of you seem to care."

"Not my party." the three girls said at the same time.

"We care, I went to Hogsmead with you to help you get the supplies." Said James

"I've flirted with the Fat Lady to get people in and me and Pete have been up and down from the kitchens to get the food for the party." Remus said.

"That's because you're stupid, if you asked the house elves they'd take you the food to the common room." Sirius said.

"Don't you think we're giving them enough work? Anyway of James got the drinks and Peter and I got the food. What were you doing?"

"I was getting the place ready, you know music, putting the table with food in its place, putting a charm so people won't eat it before it's time, getting a table for the drinks, that kind of stuff."

"Basically you were decorating the room" Marlene joked "Did you get flowers around the room, just so it looks pretty."

"I'm not a girl, McKinnon."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Black."

"Want me to show you the proof?" Sirius smirked

"Ugh! Gross!" Lily said.

"Touché, my friend. I do not." Marlene laughed

"Too bad McKinnon, too bad." Sirius smiled

"Great, now I lost my appetite." Lily said.

"That makes two of us." Dorcas helped.

"You'll get used to it." Remus said.

"You two still have to eat, because we're drinking tonight." Marlene said.

"You worry too much." James said.

"Agreed." Lily supported.

"Not everyone is has big as you, James, or has a liver as good as yours, Lily." Marlene said.

"Agreed." Dorcas supported.

"But you're funny when you're drunk." Lily laughed.

"Don't mock me! You're the one with the philosophical questions when you're drunk." Marlene argued.

"Sirius has brilliant ideas." Said Remus. "Last time he decided that instead of proposing normally he would say 'I'll bet you half of my stuff I'll love you forever' and of she gets it, she's a keeper."

"That's half sweet, half stupid." Said Marlene. "But Lily asks stuff like 'What would happen if Pinocchio said my nose will grow?' or 'If guns don't kill people, people do. Then do toasts not toast toasts?' or, my personal favorite, ' The first person to milk a cow, what the hell was he trying to do?!'" Marlene laughed.

"How come you remember so much of when we are drunk?" asked Lily

"I don't. This was from that time you were going to my room but entered my brother's room instead and you just stayed there and had a talk."

"That rings a bell." Said Lily. "He told you all of that? He's such a bitch, I'm gonna write him telling him he's a bitch."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear from you." Marlene laughed.

"I didn't get the first two." Said James

"It's muggle stuff." Said Remus.

"Oh, you'll get this one. She asked 'What happens of you use a hair of a person using polyjoice in your polijuice?'"

"I still have no idea, I have to ask Slughorn." Said Lily.

"Only you to actually care. Anyway, Lily doesn't always make this fantastic questions, she can also get very flirty!"

"I do not!" Lily blushed.

"Should we discuss the 'Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?' you asked the bartender?"

"I was only trying to get free drinks." Lily defended herself.

"You flirt for drinks?" asked Sirius. "Genius!"

"Not the point, Sirius. What about when you asked 'Are you a parking ticket, 'cuz you got fine written all over you.'"

"Someone said that to me! While trying to grab my arse!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You answered 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? 'Cuz your face is pretty messed up." and then you slapped him and walked away." Even Lily laughed this time.

"Did you remember when someone said 'Baby did you just fart? Because you blew me away!' That is the worst pick-up line in the history of humanity."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that 'If you were my sister I would commit incest' is even worse." said Lily.

"We're getting off the topic. You are flirty when you get drunk." Argued Marlene "The same night you said to my brother 'Are you from Tennessee? 'Cuz you're the only ten I see'." James didn't like where this conversation was headed, though he liked the idea of a flirty Lily, as long as she would flirt with him.

"We were having a pick-up line contest! By the way, your brother is the lamest he used 'Do you have something in your eye? No wait, it's just a sparkle.' And 'Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day'."

"You're not much better you said 'Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?'"

"Yeah, but he's also a pig. He said 'Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants.' and that was when I left."

"Can you guys say all of those later, when I have somewhere to write them?" asked Sirius.

Marlene rolled her eyes "I'll teach you some later. But now I have to go with Lily and Dorcas to get ready." She got up and pulled Lily, who pulled Dorcas. "Sirius don't forget what we discussed in the train. "

Sirius smirked remembering their plan. "Not a chance, Marly."

They walked to the Gryffindor Tower before going to Lily's room so they would get Dorcas and Marlene's clothes that were neatly arranged in a bag ready to go.

"It's like you already knew you were going to my room." Said Lily.

"I was going to ask you to get ready there." Marlene shrugged.

When they got to the Heads dorm the marauders were all there. "Shouldn't you guys be at the party?" asked Lily. "You're kind of the hosts."

"Yeah, we'll be going there in a minute, just making a few more plans for tonight." Sirius said.

"That does not sound like something I want to hear." Lily stated "So I am going upstairs and get ready."

"If you need help with anything, like buttoning your shirt, or bra or anything, you can call me ladies." Said Sirius.

"Don't be a pig." Lily answered going to her room.

"Oh, I'll call you Sirius." Said Marlene, and everyone stared at her.

"Really?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Yes, I might need a help with my nails and hair." Marlene laughed and the girls went to Lily's room.

"That is not fair McKinnon! It's not cool to give people false expectations!" Sirius yelled from downstairs, the girls only laughed.

"Now Lily, let's get something for you to wear." Said Marlene while Dorcas took the clothes of the bag and Lily sat on her bed. "What's up with you? You always like to choose clothes and that kind of stuff."

"Oh yeah, no I'm just not sure if I'm in the mood for a party." She said.

"Don't be such a buzz killer Lily, come on you love parties." Marlene coached Lily.

"Yeah, fine. You're right let's go." She smiled and opened her closet doors.

"Marly, you brought me pants! Thanks!" said Dorcas holding the Bordeaux colored skinny jeans.

"Well, I know you don't like to wear shorts or skirts, even though I have no idea why so I decided to cut you some slack today."

"But, Marly, the top you brought me is a bit small." She frowned looking at the sleeveless denim shirt, and looked at Marlene's mischievous smile "You did it on purpose!"

"Indeed, I did. Come on I'll be showing my belly too, and it's not like you'll be showing that much, just a little. Come on, all the guys will be drooling over you." Dorcas rolled her eyes but didn't protest because she knew it would be useless. "And you are wearing the high ankle booties." Dorcas groaned.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Lily.

"My cream, floral lace shorts with the black blouse with a knot in the front and a light pink jacket, don't I won't be wearing that for long." Marlene smiled "And those heels pink heels with the bow in the back."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to force me into something that shows my belly too?"

"Because you know me, and you will wear shorts too, I don't want to be the only one wearing shorts."

"I don't want to wear shorts!" said Lily.

"But I want you to wear shorts. The mint ones that make your eyes look even greener." Lily was glaring at her. "You won't intimidate me. For me, you are as scary as a baby penguin."

"You're so annoying. You're just lucky I like to wear heels."

Marlene smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. On the mean while I think I already know what you're wearing: that black, sleeveless top that shows only a tiny bit of your belly. And you can use those platform sandals, the black ones."

"Fine, I'll wear it. I'll have to suck in the whole party." Lily complained.

"You have nothing to suck in, Lily. You're just bones and skin."

"Thanks. But not really."

"Yeah really." Dorcas helped.

Half an hour later they were all dressed and with make-up done and getting their hairs done, Marlene was getting her hair flat, Dorcas was doing a braid and Lily was curling her hair a little bit more.

"Can someone acknowledge how I chose what to wear really quickly, without making a mess? I mean, we should celebrate that." Marlene said.

"Congrats, Marly. It would be amazing if you could do this every time, but this is a start. Now can we go?" Lily said.

"Look who wants to go to the party now. Missing anyone are we?" asked Marlene.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"A guy, with a name that starts with J."

"Why would she be missing James, she saw him less than an hour ago." Said Dorcas.

"No reason." Marlene smirked and Lily frowned, still confused.

"I'm with Dorcas on this one, I don't get you. But let's go, because I don't think you'll tell me anything else."

When they got to the common room the music was loud and there were already a lot of people in there.

"Lily, Dorcas and Marlene are here." Said Remus. And the marauders all look at where Remus was looking.

"They are looking very nice." Said Peter.

"Very nice indeed. In fact," he pointed at Marlene "I'd tap that," he pointed at Dorcas "I'd tap that," he pointed at Lily "I'd t-" he didn't finish his sentence because he saw James glaring at him with his jaw clenched "definitely not tap that, because you are my best friend and I would never do something like that. I would never look at her that way. It's just an expression that means she's looking very good, which doesn't matter, because she's totally yours."

"Let's just go." James rolled his eyes and walked to the girls.

"Hello, ladies you're looking lovely." Sirius smiled.

"Of course we are. We're always lovely; when we dress up we're absolutely gorgeous." Marlene said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a drink?" James asked Lily.

"A drink sounds great." Lily nodded and walked with him to a table with the drinks James and Sirius got from Hogsmead.

"You really do look great." James said as he handed her a red cup.

Lily blushed deeply and smiled "Well, all the credits go to Marlene: she chose the clothes."

"The clothes are not the reason why you look great, you look gorgeous by yourself." And Lily looked like a red, red tomato. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure" she smiled and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the space Sirius got for dance. "I have to hand it to Sirius, he did a good job as a decorator, he even remembered the lights for the dance floor."

"And he chose the music, I think he's having a good time pretending he's a DJ and choosing what music comes next." James said resting his hands on her bare waist as she rested her arms around his neck.

Marlene and Sirius looked at them and then looked at each other and smiled.

"I think today is the perfect day." Said Marlene. "Are the other houses coming?"

"We invited some people, and Remus was flirting with the Fat Lady to let them in. So hopefully yes."

"Great, let's get this party started." Marlene smiled.

"Fancy a dance with me, Marly?" asked Sirius.

"Sure, if you try any funny business I will kill you."

Sirius laughed "No funny business. I think you will like the music I have for tonight."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"I have some muggle music."

"Queen and what else?"

"I remembered some people that you told me that are cool. I remembered the Beatles, the Rolling Stones and Sex Pistols."

"I have some disks in my room and I'll show you some music later."

"Sounds good. Megan from Ravenclaw is here." Marlene looked back and he saw her getting in through the portrait.

"And she's not alone. Carly, July and Amy are with her." Marlene smiled. "I hope you invited guys too. Did you invite Finn from Ravenclaw?"

"I don't know we just spread the word that was a party, why?"

"Because he is so hot."

"I'm way hotter." Said Sirius and Marlene laughed.

"He is a good competition though. I mean, have you looked at those gorgeous blue eyes."

"I haven't been paying much attention to Finn's eyes, or any other boys' eyes for that matter"

"Well I have and, like everything else in Finn, they are gorgeous."

"I'm gorgeous." Said Sirius.

"I didn't say you weren't." she laughed and looked behind her to see who was coming in. "You've got to be shitting me!"

"Yeah, I noticed Bobby and Sarah too." Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What for? Don't even look at him, he's gonna be so jealous."

"What? Why?"

"Because, first, he's gonna be ignored and, second, you look amazing and you are dancing with me, not him."

"As if I would dance with him, but thanks."

"Anytime." Sirius smiled.

"You still can't try any funny business."

"Damn it, you're killing me here McKinnon." Sirius joked.

"I do that to guys." She laughed. "Oh look Amy is talking to James already. She's such a bitch, she couldn't even wait for James to stop dancing with Lily."

"That's good for our plan. Who knows if they'd ever stop dancing if nobody stopped them." Sirius chuckled and looked behind him to see an annoyed Lily and James, with his arm still around her waist, talking to Amy. "Come on let's get closer so that we can hear what they are saying."

"James, you are amazing at Transfigurations!" Amy said smiling, blinking her eyes and playing with her hair.

"She's not afraid to kiss his ass." Marlene muttered "She's all over the place, look at her, all smiles and blinking her eyes and the hair thing? She is so obvious."

"I think you mean, she's all over James." Sirius whispered and Marlene chuckled.

"The best part is Lily's face, she rolled her eyes like three times already."

"Thanks… Amy" James said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you do your essay already?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I did it in class." He nodded.

"In class? Oh my God, you're so smart."

"Really, bitch? Really?" muttered Marlene and Sirius laughed.

"Thanks… again."

"Well, James, I was wondering. I'm having **such **a hard a time with it. Maybe you could help me with it." Amy kept playing with her hair as she said this.

"How is she having troubles already? It's been one week, **one.**" Said Marlene.

"Oh, okay. Sure." He nodded and Lily just glared at Amy.

"That is a good death glare. I'm afraid it might actually kill poor Amy." Said Sirius and Marlene laughed.

"Tomorrow, maybe?" Amy asked biting her lip.

"I'm not sure if I can do it tomorrow. Clearly the morning is not an option, because I am planning to drink," Amy giggled at him and mumbled something like 'You're so funny', but James kept talking "and I have something with Lily in the afternoon." Surprisingly Amy wasn't so happy about this. Weird, right?

"Yes!" Marlene sheered almost silently "Suck it, Amy."

"You're aggressive." Sirius chuckled.

"You clearly are yet to see me in a Gryffindor match, or any match against Slytherin. Oh, look at Lily's face; she's looks really happy now."

"Maybe Sunday then?" asked Amy.

"Sunday I have the tryouts for Quidditch team."

"You're captain, aren't you?" she asked but didn't wait for the answer. "And Head Boy, I have no idea how you do it. I only have classes and I'm having troubles already."

"Yeah, James is really smart, that's why he's able to do it all." Lily said, intervening for the first time in the conversation.

Marlene contained a laugh "I'm pretty much sure Lily just suggested she wasn't smart." Said Sirius and Marlene nodded. "Look at Prongs, all proud. He's such a girl. What's he going to do next? Blush?" Marlene hit him on the chest playfully.

Amy glared at Lily and then smiled at James "We'll arrange something later. See you." She walked away.

"Let's get a drink?" James asked Lily and she nodded.

"You could have told her tomorrow was okay, I wouldn't mind." Lily lied, obviously she would mind and this time even Lily knew she would.

"Are you joking? I much prefer being with you. I tried to teach her something for transfiguration last year and after fifteen minutes I felt like banging my head against a wall, she just doesn't get it."

Lily laughed "Don't be mean, I'm sure she was just… distracted."

"With what? We were in a classroom she chose, alone."

"Exactly, **alone**."

"You think she likes me?" asked James.

"Amy? No!" she said sarcastically and started to play with her hair and blinking at James biting her lip "Oh My God, James you are so smart." she mimicked Amy.

"Now that you bring it up, I can see it she may have a tiny crush on me." James laughed. "But that was a good impression."

"Thanks, but she's not the only one. Let's play a game, it's called: how many people have a crush on you in this room. I just made it up."

"Do I have to guess who has a crush on you too?"

"Sure, you guess mine, I guess yours. So I already have one, no two."

"Two?" asked James

"Yes, it is no secret that Sirius is madly in love with you." James laughed.

"I'm not in love with Prongs!" Sirius said to Lily.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" asked James.

"Uh… just now. Isn't that right Marly?"

"Absolutely. So what are you talking about." She asked, even though she knew the question, taking the drink Sirius was handing her.

"We're playing a game that I just made up called: how many people have a crush on you in this room." Answered Lily.

"I go with two for James: Amy and Sirius. And, for now, one for Lily."

"One, who?" asked Lily.

"You can try and guess and if you're right I'll tell you."

"You're so annoying" Lily complained. "Yay, Benjy is here!" Lily sheered "It's not Benjy is it, because he's gay so he doesn't count."

"No Lily, it's not Benjy." Marlene laughed and called for Benjy, who ran to them with open arms.

"Benjy that was more a tackle than a hug" Lily laughed.

"Look Lily, if I could run across the beach into my own arms I would. Unfortunately, I can't; so I have to run into your arms. " Lily laughed. "Anyway, did you let Marlene chose your clothes?"

"What gave me away?" Lily chuckled.

"Showing your belly, which looks great you should do it more ofte. Now, I'll be back in a while I just have to Amy about her hair, she must have been touching and playing with it and now it's all greasy. Someone needs to put a spell on that."

"See you later, Benjy."

A couple of hours later everyone had drunk too much. Marlene was putting some muggle music's and Lily was "helping" her, but she wasn't being much of a help because she kept looking at James, who was talking to Amy, and didn't hear what Marlene was saying.

"Lily, focus!" Marlene said amused "What music should I choose?"

"Um…" she looked at Marlene "What music? I don't know… Put Fat Bottomed Girl by Queen"

"Is that a hint? Are you trying to tell me something?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, I'm telling you that I have a fat ass" Lily laughed with Marlene and the last put the music on. "Marlene, be honest, do you think James likes Amy?"

"What? Of course not. Look at him, he looks bored." She looked at Amy, who was now alone with a very annoyed look.

"Who's bored?" asked James and Lily blushed.

Marlene smiled "Nobody. You returned to us?"

"Of course! Queen is playing I had to ask Lily for this dance."

"Are you trying to send me a message? 'Cuz its playing Fat Bottomed Girls." Lily laughed.

He walked around Lily and till he was facing Lily again. "Nope, your ass is pretty amazing." Both James and Lily had drunk too much by now.

"Don't look at my ass!" she laughed.

"What? You asked me!" he smiled.

"I didn't ask you to look at my ass!"

"Then I misunderstood, pardon me. Will you still dance with me."

"I don't know… are you going to look at my ass again?"

"If I do, then it's not my fault. It's just because I'm addicted to your ass. It is pretty amazing you know?"

"Well I do exercise" she chuckled and he pulled her hand. "You seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Amy."

"Interesting? Are you being sarcastic or is that why you didn't come to help me?"

"Help you? From what?"

"From the endless, boring conversation I was having!"

"Why were you there for so long then?"

"I didn't want to be rude. You on the other hand, are a terrible friend for not going there and save me."

"You are so dramatic!" she laughed. "It couldn't be that bad."

"We talked about her nails for a good 30 minutes. Kind of at the same time you were talking to Finn. With him I say that is the 5th guy with a crush on you here."

"He does not have a crush on me! Neither did the other 4. Specially since one of them is a fourth grader and I barely talked to him."

"You are terrible at knowing who likes you and who doesn't!"James glanced at Finn "Wanna bet that in the end of the song he'll come here and ask you to dance with him?"

"How would you know that?"

"I just do. Trust me, he'll ask."

"Might as well enjoy while I'm here."

"Lily, are you suggesting any funny business? Marlene was right, you do get flirty!" he joked.

"I'm not suggesting funny business. I have as habit not to do funny business when I'm drunk." she said as the song ended and, as foreseen by James, Finn walked to her and asked if she wanted to dance.

"Sure." She nodded, mostly because it was rude to say no.

"I told you." James said.

"I'll talk to you later." She laughed and danced with him and James turned away not too delighted with the idea of watching a guy dancing with Lily. He walked over to Sirius.

"What you doin'? Have you danced with every girl already?"

"Yup. James, I just had an epiphany. I'm going to date McKinnon."

"What? No! Don't use Marlene as one of your girlfriends, they always end up mad at you because you used them and then it would be awkward. Don't do this."

"No, not like that. I think I like her."

"What? Do you mean you have… **feelings **for her?" James asked amused.

"I was as surprised as you, but I think I do. James, am I gay?" Sirius asked with a solemn look on his face.

"Sirius I've told you this before. Having feeling for a girl is the opposite of being gay."

"Yeah. And she's funny, right? And so hot! And she has good taste in music."

"Yeah."

"Lets go!" Sirius said.

"What? You want me to go with you?"

"Well, yeah. I need you to distract Lily." James looked at Marlene who was near the food table, eating cake and talking to Lily.

"That's weird; Lily was supposed to be dancing with Finn. But let's go." They walked to them and right when Sirius was about to say hello Sarah, Marlene's ex-boyfriend's girlfriend, spoke.

"If I were you I wouldn't eat that cake, you don't want your thighs to touch-" she was clearly going to say something else but Lily spoke before.

"Don't worry, they won't be with your man between them." James and Sirius laughed and Marlene looked at Lily shocked.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Now that you know that you don't have to worry you can leave, or do you have something else to say…"

Sarah was silent for a while "Well…" she said looking at Lily this time "People like you are the reason why I work out!"

"Well, people like you are the reason why I'm not a slag. And honestly, who picked out your clothes, a blind guy who hates you? "

"You have no right to talk to me like that, you drunk bitch." The whole common room was silent now because, unlike Lily who was really calm, Sarah was practically screaming.

"Tell me, was Bobby more or less drunk than me the night he shagged you because there is no other reason for someone to do it. And I might be drunk but it'll pass in the morning, your face on the other hand won't, so I'd suggest you'd try to find a solution to that problem, because, let's face it, it's more serious than mine's or Marlene's."

Sarah was silent for a while again glaring at Lily furiously. "I have a boyfriend, you are single. What's your excuse for that."

"Standards, you see I don't go around shagging guys with girlfriend nor I date guys who cheated before. But I guess not having them makes it easier to get a guy."

"Well…. I have another opinion I think it's because you look ugly, unlike me."

"Please, I could wash 90% of your beauty with a wet towel."

Sarah was silent for even longer and Bobby showed next to her. "Maybe we should go now." He said and Sarah turned around and walked out with Bobby behind her. People started to talk and dance again after a while, but Sirius just couldn't stop laughing.

Dorcas showed up "Did she say something to Marlene?"

"How did you know?" asked James.

"Because when someone insults her she completely ignores it, she takes it much more personally when someone insults a friend."

"Now she's going to feel bad. But thanks Lils, you kicked her ass." Marlene gave her a hug.

"Anytime, but I do feel bad now. Should I apologize tomorrow?"

"NO!" They all said in chorus.

"You only answered her. She started it, she should apologize." Said Dorcas.

"Fine. You're right. Let's talk about something else."

"Weren't you supposed to be dancing with Finn?" asked James.

"Yeah, but he's not familiarized with the no funny business rule… pig."

"We have different opinion on what Finn may or may not do." Said Marlene. "I mean look at the guy, who cares? No you're right, ignore me. He shouldn't try anything."

"Did he try anything on you?!" James asked angrily.

"Yeah, he grabbed my ass but I walked away."

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" he said and turned around walking in Finn's direction but Lily grabbed his hand.

"Let it go."

"He grabbed your ass!"

"I may or may not, but definitely did, slap him" that made James relax and smile and little "I'm going to our dorms, wanna come with me?"

James thought about it. "If he ever speaks to you again, I will kick his sorry ass."

Lily smiled and nodded "Sure, let's go. Goodbyes guys and girls." She waved goodbye and James did the same before going with her.

"Marly, fancy a dance with me?" asked Sirius.

"Are you sure you want to dance with me I've been eating cake, my thighs might be touching." She joked and Sirius laughed.

"Positive. Let's go." He pulled her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist. "You look gorgeous."

"Black, are you trying to hook up with me?" she joked.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean… kind of" Marlene couldn't help but laugh at Sirius state of confusion "Its not a hook up if I'm dating you."

"Sorry Sirius, but I'm not really into the whole shag with even liking each other stuff."

"I like you. I'm not just saying this because I want to shag you. I'm saying this because you're pretty and funny and smart and I really like you. I have feeling for you, don't worry I asked James if having feeling is gay and he said that having feelings for a girl is the opposite of being gay. But now that I think about it I'm not sure if he's trustworthy, he's like made of feelings for Lily."

"Sirius having feeling for a girl is definitely not gay." Marlene chuckled.

"Please say that you'll date me."

"Sirius, will you just leave me after we shag?"

"Of course not, we don't even need to shag. I have to admit I'll miss it, but I'll wait," Marlene kissed him. "for you. Merlin I sound gay!"

"You're a dead man if you ever cheat on me."

"I really don't want to die." Sirius smirked and kissed her again.

**A/N: OMG guys (and girls) I wrote more than 7.000 words! Don't get used to it, school is about to start and I won't have time to write chapters this big. Anyway, did you like it? Please review. I love you all sexy faces!**

**PS- No, this wasn't reviewed by my Beta Reader. But any chapter that comes after the 5th will be! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do you think I could be J.K.? I would never be able to kill the people she did!**

**'cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

**-Wanted- Hunter Hayes**

The next morning Sirius was going to James' room to tell him all about Marlene when he found Marlene going out of the common room.

"Marly, where are you going?"

"Hey, I'm going to Lily. Where are you going? And why are you wearing shorts?"

"I'm going to James and we usually run on Saturdays." He shrugged "So are you going to update Lily on last night events?" he asked with a smirk on his face, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking with her to the Heads dorm.

"Something like that, yes." She laughed.

"I going to tell James too, I think he'd get pissed if he heard it from someone before I told him."

"Same thing, which is not fair because I'm gonna have to spend like half an hour trying to wake her up before actually telling her."

Sirius laughed. "Did I tell you, you look dashing?"

Marlene laughed. "Sirius I'm wearing jeans and a sweater."

"I know, and you still look dashing. It's impressive really."

She smiled and kissed him, it felt great because she knew Sirius wasn't like that with anyone else. "You're looking handsome too."

"You're only saying that because I'm showing my legs. Don't you think I haven't noticed how you look at them, you big pervert." Marlene laughed.

"Yes, Sirius. I am mesmerized by your wonderful legs."

"I know. Not to worry, it's like that for everyone." Marlene only laughed again and, seeing as they got to Lily and James' room she told the portrait the password.

"After you, my lady." Sirius said letting her in first.

"Thank you." She walked in their room and in the moment she looked at the couch she froze. And then she looked back at Sirius who was like her and smiled.

"Did our plan work?" she whispered.

"I don't know, maybe. They are sleeping in the same couch, and his hand is around her, and her face is in his neck. But they are fully clothed." He whispered back.

"First- thank God they are; Second- Lily wouldn't sleep with a guy in the first night they started to date!"

"Well, let's find out f it work. WAKE UP PRONGSIE!" James almost jumped from the sofa with Sirius yell. Lily got a pillow and opened her eyes only so that she could aim at Sirius and then closed her eyes again.

"Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep here." Then she opened just one eye and noticed Sirius arm around Marlene. "If you hurt her I will kill you after making all you hair fall." Lily said with her eyes closed now. And Sirius looked at Marlene.

"I'm afraid she means it, at least the first part. Remember when Bobby "shaved" his hair? Yeah, that was Lily," She shrugged. "Among with other problems Bobby had."

James rubbed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about."

Sirius looked at Marlene. "Lily may have a bad mood but she's faster than James." He looked at James. "Surprise, Prongsie, I'm dating Marlene!"

"Oh yeah, you said something like that last night. Now stop yelling, because I'm going back to sleep."

"No you're not, we're going to run."

"Massive headache. Only sleep helps." He said and laid in the sofa again wrapping on arm around Lily.

"We still don't know if they are dating." Marlene whispered.

"I don't think so, if they were James would throw a party or something. And he's pretty calm."

"Damn it. Well I'm gonna find out. Lily wake-up!"

"Shhhhh Marly we're trying to sleep over here." Said Lily.

Marlene took her wand out and pointed at Lily and James. "Aguammenti." They both got soaked and jumped out of the sofa.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that." Said Sirius.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked Lily.

"I want to talk to you!" said Marlene.

"But I was sleeping!" Lily whined. "And my head hurts. How are you so… active?"

"I took something for the hangover and I have some with me for you." Said Marlene.

"Fuck it, I'm still drunk." Said Sirius. "It's so cool to wake up drunk, although the afternoon will be a bitch."

"I have more hangover pills in my room." Said Marlene.

"You don't happen to have some for me too, do you?" asked James.

"I do, but I'll only give it to you after you get dressed. Both of you. And if you're a bitch I won't give you the pill, Lily."

"Blackmailer." Said Lily going up to her room. "Look James, I'm climbing the stairs." Lily laughed a little and so did James. Marlene gave Sirius a quick kiss and followed Lily to her room.

"I'm happy about you and Sirius." Said Lily. "I know you like him."

Marlene smiled broadly. "Thank you. But, how I didn't tell you? Sorry about that by the way."

"You're forgiven and I know you so I found out. Dorcas knows too."

"So… you and James." Marlene said, closing the door after her.

"What?" Asked Lily going into the bathroom to wash her face and take a shower.

"You were sleeping together in the couch." Marlene said speaking loudly over the water running.

"Oh, yeah." Lily smiled to herself. "None of us could go up the stairs." She started to remember last night when they got to the dorm.

They kissed each other on the cheek and said goodbye and walked to the stairs and then they looked at each other.

"Any idea how to go upstairs?" Lily asked.

"Nope." James shook his head and they both looked at the stairs again for a while until Lily got a blanket that was in the table and curled with her arms around her legs on the armchair.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Just because I can't sleep in my room, it doesn't mean I won't sleep."

"Why don't you lay on the sofa then?"

"Because you are much bigger than me and it wouldn't make much sense."

"And I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you sleep in there and I stay with the good sofa."

"Just go to the sofa. Really I don't mind." James walked to the armchair and picked Lily up.

"What are you doing?" she asked while laughing.

"You're light as a feather aren't you?" James asked. "I am taking you to the sofa." He said and put her down at the sofa.

"Don't be silly." She said.

"I'm only being a gentleman." He said and kissed her forehead, and she grabbed his shirt. "Lils?"

"You know what? I think we can both fit in here." If it wasn't for the drink she probably wouldn't have said it. Not because she didn't want it, but because she didn't have the guts to. But she meant it, because she liked him, and not just as a friend.

"Shit." Lily said under the hot water as she remember all of this and how he asked if she was sure before laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her, and she felt so safe and happy and she could smell him and it was great. And she hid her face in the crook of his neck and he stroked her hair and it was… grand.

"What's wrong Lils?" asked Marlene who was a bit disappointed because James and Lily weren't dating.

"Nothing. Well something but I'm not going to yell it, and I want to tell Dorcas too. So go get her while I get ready."

Marlene smiled and headed to the door. "You're sure you and James are not dating?"

"Positive, now go." Lily rolled her eyes and heard the door slamming.

Lily got out of the shower and got dressed with jeans and an over-sized sweater. Soon after that Marlene got back with Marlene.

"What's going on? Marlene just got to our dorm saying that you're not dating James, which I already knew and then pulled me here saying that you and James slept together on the couch."

"Yeah, we did, because we couldn't go up the stairs. So we literally slept in the same couch and we talked until we fell asleep. But that's not what I have to tell you."

"What do you have to tell us?" asked Dorcas.

"I think I like him. Actually, I know I like him."

"Like really like him? More than a friend?"

Lily nodded but didn't say anything.

"What's with the serious look, Lily? It's a good thing!"

"No, it's not. We're friends and I don't want to ruin it with unrequited feelings."

"Unrequited?!" asked Marlene.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Lily, James is head over heels for you. There is nothing unrequited about your feelings."

"Yes, there is."

"Merlin, I thought you were smart." Said Dorcas.

"Lily, he adores you. And I know if he thinks he has the smallest of chances with you without losing your friendship he'll take the chance."

"If any of you tells **anyone** about this conversation…"

"We won't." Dorcas said.

"I can't tell Sirius?" asked Marlene.

"Obviously you can tell James' best friend that I have feeling for James. Or obviously he'll find out."

"I don't see what so wrong with him finding out."

"I agree that there isn't anything wrong with James finding out, but I don't think it should be because Sirius told him. I think it should be more personal." Said Dorcas

"You clearly lost your minds."

"Anyway, I have to go now. Congrats to both of you." Said Dorcas.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I'm wearing PJ's under the coat." Explained Dorcas.

"Yeah, I was kind of in a hurry." Said Marlene and Dorcas left.

"See you guys at lunch." After Dorcas left Marlene gave Lily her pill for the hangover and told her about the previous night, Dorcas had seen it all so there was no use telling her.

"Marlene?" Sirius yelled from outside the room.

"Yes?" she said opening the door.

"Come run with me, James refuses too." He said pointing at James who was sitting on the couch.

"My head is still aching." Marlene gave James his pill but it would still take a while to do anything and so Marlene "stole" Lily a pair of shorts and went running with Sirius. Lily sat next to James on the couch and he smiled at her.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Great, you?" she asked, smiling too.

"Amazing." He tucked some hair behind her hear.

She looked down. "Thanks for what you said last night. I get a bit self-conscious sometimes."

"I was serious. Lily you're gorgeous." She blushed and didn't say anything and she remembered last night when they were both laying on the couch and she asked if he thought Sarah was right because it gets to you, it doesn't matter how much you try not to let it get to you. But it does get to you especially when someone attacks something you feel insecure about. And he told her to look at him and she turned to face him and their faces were so close it was impossible not to look him in the eyes and he told her she was gorgeous and any guy would be the luckiest guy in the world to have her, and not just because of that; and he held her tight and they fell asleep like that, looking at each other and trying not to let the sleep come and make them stop looking at each other.

"Thanks" she said and James didn't say anything he just held her hand and she rested her head in his chest. She liked that he didn't say something along the lines of 'You don't have to thank me' because she did, she really did. She had to thank him for saying those things when he didn't have to, for making her feel better when he didn't have to, but specially for forgiving her for everything mean she did or told him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't have it any differently." And she knew he knew what she was talking about, and it felt right when he kissed her forehead. "You know Lils, I could get used to sleeping with you." Lily laughed.

"I could get used to sleeping with you too, James."

"Who couldn't?" he smirked. She laughed and got out of the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Homework."

"You have tomorrow."

"The try-outs are tomorrow." She answered.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I was the captain of the Quidditch team, last time I checked."

"Yeah, but I wanna go watch it."

"You just wanna go there to see me in my Quidditch pants. I've heard my ass looks really good in them." He winked and she turned around and walked to her desk blushing slightly. He pulled a chair and sat next to her.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I've told you I'd help you with Transfiguration."

"Wasn't that in the afternoon?"

"You're the one who always wants to get everything done to get the rest of the weekend ready."

"You just want to do them now so you can go help Amy in the afternoon."

"Lily, I've explained this before; it is hell trying to explain anything to her. Plus, I think she's stalking me, will you protect me if she is?

"Me?! Can't you protect yourself?" Lily laughed.

"I can't hit a girl!" he argued.

"Fine, Jamsie," she joked. "I'll protect you from the big bad wolf called Amy."

"Thank you. Now stop making fun of me and start working." He was silent while Lily got what she needed. "Lily I was just wondering, how many pick-up lines do you know?"

"Some." She shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason. Just yesterday you and Marlene said so many."

"Yesterday? Oh, that was nothing I know so much more!"

"Try one on me!" he said excitedly

"Okay, I will, but not now I'll do it when you're not waiting for it."

"Oh but I want to hear one." He pouted.

"Fine. James, are your parents astronauts?"

He had a goofy smile on his face now. "No. Why?"

"'Cuz your ass is out of this world!"

"Lily! Aren't you cheeky? But yes I know, I do have a great ass."

"Damn it, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged." She said.

He laughed. "Marlene was wrong, you're not flirty when you're drunk. You're always flirty."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You know me! Now let's work." And they did, with a few pauses because one of them remembered something funny or just because he or she wanted to talk. And when lunch hour came they didn't notice because they were talking and laughing, but at least the essay was done.

"This is not very lady like. But I am **so **hungry!"

"I'm starving too. It's because we didn't eat breakfast. We should have waked up, eat breakfast and get back to bed."

"We've got a plan for next time. How long do we have until lunch?" James looked at his watch.

"And we passed lunch too."

"What?! No?! I can't go the whole day without eating!" James got up and pulled her hand. "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens."

"James, you're the best!"

"No need to kiss my ass, Evans."

She laughed and they spend the whole afternoon talking and laughing and playing stupid games. And at night they got up to their bedroom and dressed their pajamas. Ten minutes later they were both downstairs again, not that they had previously planned, but Lily came back to "read" a book by the fire and James didn't even bother to get an excuse he just sat on the sofa and hoped she'd come too.

"James have you noticed how we spent the whole day without fighting?" asked Lily.

"What are you talking about? We had like ten fights one of the about which pie was best at lunch, another one about bacon, one about books and I can't remember the rest of them."

"I mean, actual fights in which we get mad at each other."

"The ones were you want to throw things at me, and most of the times really do throw things at me?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, that kind of fights. We didn't have any today."

"We've been alright lately."

"Yeah. Do you think it's stupid to sleep on the couch?" she asked after a while.

"Nah. I'm gonna do the same." He smirked and she smiled and they both lay down and James wrapped his arm around Lily and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"So you're going to Quidditch try-out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yup. Wake me up so I can go with you to there."

"Will do, Lils. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I don't think you'll ever know how amazing you are." James whispered, he wasn't sure why he did since there wasn't anyone else in the room and she were supposed to hear it, but somehow it made it more personal.

She felt him smiled against his neck and he smiled to before kissing her forehead.

The next day he woke up and wondered for a while how he was going to wake her up without… how to say this politely? Having her wrath on him.

He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Lils, it's time to wake up."

She shook her head. "Its sleep time." She mumbled.

"Lily you asked me to wake you up. For the try-outs remember?"

"I take it back."

"You were more conscious last night so I'm not going to believe you."

"That's not fair."

"Lily either you wake up now or I'll take you, in your pajamas, to the Quidditch pitch."

"Great, I'm very comfortable in my pajamas." He laughed and got up. He picked her up fireman style, he wasn't planning on taking her to the pitch like this, after all he wasn't ready either, but if she thought he would take her like that maybe she'd go get dressed. "You're not really going to take me to the pitch in my pajamas! Put me down, and I'll get dressed."

He put her down. "I win. Go get dressed." He walked to his room to get dressed too. "It's 8.15, we need to get dressed and eat breakfast and get to the pitch by 9."

"It's so early! Fine, I'm getting ready." She said and walked to her room.

By nine Lily and James were already in the Quidditch pitch, Lily in the stands and James in the field. Lily was wearing James' Quidditch jersey because it was cold outside and she was only wearing a t-shirt. Marlene and Sirius showed up a while later and Marlene sat next to Lily.

"Nice sweater you got there." Marlene smirked.

"Yup, it was cold and he said he was going to start flying and he'd get warm so he wouldn't need it."

"I'm sure he did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he'd give it to you even if it was minus ten degrees and he'd still give you the jersey."

"I shouldn't have told you that I liked him."

"I'm only stating the truth. Just out of curiosity, did you find out you liked him when Amy was hitting on him?"

"What? No, when I asked him to stay in the sofa. Aren't those two girls from Hufflepuff and that one from Ravenclaw?" she asked looking at the field.

"Yup, I think so. If they're here to flirt with Sirius I'm not liking it, and if it's to flirt with James I assume you're not liking it either."

"They're in third year, so I don't see it that much as a threat, no offense to any of them."

In the end of the try-outs, after getting every not-Gryffindor out of the field and James watching everyone else fly and play, Lily and Marlene waited for James and Sirius, Marlene wanted to talk to Sirius and Lily wanted to give James his sweater back.

"Keep it, it looks much better on you anyway." James said walking to the dorms.

"It's a boobs thing." Said Marlene making James laugh, Lily roll her eyes and Sirius say "This is why we're dating."

"I can't keep it."

"I barely use it, really keep it."

"Thanks. I'd give you a thank you hug, but you're all sweaty and I am not getting anywhere near you." She laughed.

"Lily, you're hurting my feelings." He looked at her and opened his arms. "Come on give me a hug."

"Nope, get away from me." She took a step back.

"You're mean. Anyway I want to go for a shower before lunch, we still have an hour and I'm going to use all of it."

"I'm going to study in the library." Said Lily.

"Now?" asked Marlene. "Well, then I'm going to see Dorcas who's probably in the common room. I guess you can walk with me till there because you need to take a bath." She said to Sirius. "But I'm with Lily, I'm gonna keep my distance." And they walked away.

Lily sat in the library deeply annoyed with two girls in the library that instead of studying **in silence **were gossiping the whole time. By the time Sirius got there because he wanted to talk to Lily, she already knew that Martha, whoever she was, had a awful pimple in her chin, Jack was getting hotter every year just like Finn, they were really sad that this was Finn's last year because he was so hot, although none of them actually ever said more than hello to him and they wished they had gone to the party two nights ago because, but they couldn't because the marauders said no one under 5th year could go, which was unfair but they forgave them because they were so hot. Sirius got there by the point when they were arguing who was the cutest of the marauders, Peter was already out of the picture and things didn't look too good for Remus because he'd get really bad bags under his eyes a lot of times.

"Lily-flower, we need to talk." Sirius said sitting in front of her.

"Okay… talk."

"I know you like James."

"Did Marlene tell you that? Because she promised me she wouldn't!"

"No, I figured out by myself. But I'm glad to know you admitted it already."

"Damn it. If you tell him, I'll kill you."

"I'm not going to tell him because I think that's something you should tell him, not me. But you **should** tell him."

"I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like to get dumped."

"Why would he dump you? He likes you since third year, probably before that. But he admits he likes you since third year.… Wait, are those girls talking about us?" he asked amused listening to the two girls' conversation.

"Yeah, for the last 15 minutes. It's so annoying."

"I mean Black is really hot and probably both he and Potter have like super good bods because of Quidditch. Seeing them shirtless is probably heaven."One of the girls said Sirius smiled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but Black has a girlfriend now. And Potter is single. Plus, remember my cousin Rebecca? The one who finished school last year? Well she dated Potter last year, and in the summer I heard her talking to her friends and she said that he was, how to put this, gifted down there." Said the other girl leaving Sirius laughing like a mad man and Lily shocked.

"I guess they just told you another reason for you to tell him you like him." Said Sirius.

"I'm going to lunch." She said getting her book and getting up.

"I'll go with you. Give me a minute." He walked to the table where the two girls were gossiping. "It was lovely to hear you talk ladies." He left before he could see their reaction.

When they got to the Great Hall the others were already there.

"Why are you getting here together?" asked James.

"Lily was in the Library and I think it wouldn't be good for my reputation to have a friend who spends so much time in there, although you can hear some very interesting conversation."

"If you're trying to make Lily spend less time on the Library there is no use." Said Marlene.

"I think I'll join you some day," said Remus. "I'm pretty sure they're allergic to that place."

"Feel free to join anytime." She laughed.

They took a while to finish lunch because it's hard to eat when you're laughing or talking. They we're leaving the Great Hall when Severus Snape asked to talk to Lily.

"I'm sure you can tell her whatever you need to tell her in front of us." Said Marlene, but Snape ignored her and looked at Lily.

"What do you need to talk about Severus?" she asked.

"It's personal." He said, she took a deep breath and walked to an empty classroom nearby. Dorcas cursed Snape under her breath and Marlene decided to stay close with her wand in her hand. James decided to stay right out of the classroom and that he didn't need a wand because he'd like to have the pleasure to beat him up with his own hands if he did anything to Lily.

"What do you need Severus?"

"We need to talk." He said.

"I got to that, that's why we're here."

"You've been… hanging out with Potter and his friends."

"Yes, and you're point is…"

"What's my point?! Since when are you friends with him?"

"Since when is that any of your business? And yes, he is my friend and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it."

"We're friends, of course it's my business."

"We **were** friends Severus, we're not anymore, not since you called me a mudblood."

"I told you I never meant to call you that. It's his fault! He was provoking me, he and his little friends! Like they always do!"

"Bad thing will always happen in life! And people will hurt you, but that is not an excuse to hurt other people! You knew that was something I was insecure about, you knew I was afraid to be set apart because I'm a mudblood and you still said it."

"Don't say that word."

"I can't say that word?! That's funny, because you said it! In fact, I bet you still say it."

"I never called you that again!"

"Not with me, but other people. If it you called mudblood to someone else who wasn't me, would you feel bad ?"

"No, but we were friends."

"There is not but Severus. You shouldn't just feel bad to call **me** that, you shouldn't use it on other people either. But I don't think you'll ever get that, not since you walk around you're your precious death eater friends."

"What's so wrong with them?"

Lily was silent by surprise for a while. "You really don't get it do you? You can't see what wrong with them, can you? Tell me, have you joined them already?"

"No, but I will. And I know you could join too. The Dark Lord knows you're a talented witch and he's willing to overlook your blood-status and let you join him."

Lily took even longer to talk after this. "Join him?! Join him?! Yes, I bet me and the rest of the Death Eaters would be real good friends after we killed my family because they don't have magical blood in their veins! How could you even suggest it?"

"Does that mean you can't be my friend too?"

"I'm sorry if I don't agree that I, and a lot of people I care about, don't deserve a place in the wizard community. I'm sorry if I don't think my whole family should be either killed or tortured because they're not magical. I'm sorry if I'm not planning to torture my friends because they think that muggle-borns, like me, shouldn't be looked down, tortured or killed because our parents aren't wizards. I'm sorry but I can't be friends with a Death Eater." She left the room without saying anything else and she walked past James and everyone else without stopping. Snape left the classroom soon after with an angry look on his face and James held him by his neck against the wall.

"Don't ever talk to her again." He let him down and went after Lily who was in her room.

Sirius called Snape and made him turn around to face but when he opened his mouth to talk he threw up all over Severus.

"That was the first time I'm happy with being hangover."

James knocked and opened Lily's door slowly.

"Lils?" he walked to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes?" she had cleaned the tears when she heard him knock but her eyes were still red and puffy.

"You're much better without him as your friend."

"Is always going to be like this? Having people… having my friends turning against me because I'm muggle-born? I live in two worlds and I don't fit in any of them."

"Of course you do…"

"No, James, I don't! My sister hates me because I'm a wizard, and in here everyone hates me because I'm mudblood."

"Don't use that word! You're muggleborn, not that. Nobody hates you, Slytherin gits don't count, and if your sister doesn't like yoi it's because she's jealous and it'll get over when she realizes how amazing you are. And you do fit in here, you fit with us. You fit with me." He hugged her tightly. "And you said it yourself, nobody can change that. And you meant it, right?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"I can't screw it up, right?"

"No, unless you're planning to hit me or be mean or something." She chuckled, and he did too because he was happy he liked seeing her better.

"Okay, then tell me when you're happy again because I need to ask you something."

"Why don't you ask me now?"

"Because I need you to be happy when I do it!"

"Ok, fine." She said and he got up and offered her his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking his hand.

"I heard somewhere that dancing makes people happy." He smiled and rested one hand on her waist and started to dance with her and trying to do all kind of dance tricks he knew and after a while she was laughing again.

"Are you happy now?" he asked and she nodded smiling.

"Thank you. What do you need to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said and he could hear his heart racing and his mouth was dry.

"I will." She nodded and smiled broadly. "Why didn't you ask me that before?"

"I heard somewhere that if you ask someone or tell someone that you love them in a bad moment then they'll associate their relationship and love with bad times. And I don't want that. I can't believe we're going to Hogsmead next weekend!" He smiled. "Together. Merlin, it's hard being a gentleman and wait for the first date when I really, really want to kiss you!"

"I think we can, just for today, forget being a gentleman." She blushed.

"You're gorgeous when you blush." He smiled and kissed her, one of his hands still on her hip and the other slipped from holding her head to get tangled in her hair. Merlin, he could swear it was possible to get drunk by kissing Lily when one of her hands travelled from his shoulders to his neck and the other one went up and down his chest. They broke apart after Merlin knows how long.

"James, do you know karate?" she smirked.

"Karate? The muggle-sport? Not really, why?"

"Because your body is really kickin'" He laughed and kissed her again.

"Aren't you a master with the pick-up lines?"

**A/N: Hello, I wrote 5.000 words in two days, again don't get used to this school is about to start and I have to get my grades up. Anyway how did you like it? **

**To everyone that reviewed on the last chapter (and before): thank you, you are lovely!**

**I love ya'll sexy faces!**

**Remember reviews are better than cookies, and I really like cookies so that means something!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wished I owned this...**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit small because my teachers, those evil creatures, decided that they'll send homework about the things we talked about last term and what we're talking about now, just to make sure we don't forget anything. Basically I don't have time.**

**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind, making me feel like  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**(…)**

**Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes looked like coming home  
All I know is a simple name and everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**-Everything has changed- Ed Sheeran ft Taylor Swift**

They lay in bed with one of James' arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand playing with her hair.

"How are we going to tell them?" Lily asked. "If you want to tell them."

"I assume by 'them' you mean the whole world and, if so, I do want to tell him. I want to rub it in their faces that I've got you. And I was thinking we should put a charm on the Great Hall ceiling announcing."

Lily laughed "I was thinking of the marauders and the girls, and the rest of the world would just see us and find out. But I guess I can deal with being shown off, even though I think the ceiling enchantment may be too much."

"They're gonna be so jealous! So, no ceiling? I have to think of something else then."

"Who do you mean by 'they'? And why?"

"I mean every single guy and because I'm dating you, obviously, and now you're off limits."

"If you say so." She chuckled.

"I've got a way to announce it; let's throw a party!"

"James I don't think people throw parties just because they're dating. It's more an engagement thing."

"Lily, are you trying to get me to propose? Because we've been dating for less than an hour but you might just get me to do it."´

"I'm not trying to get you to propose!" she laughed. "I'm telling you to throw a party in a couple of years."

"Fine, I guess the billboard will have to do."

She laughed. "But the billboard sounds perfectly reasonable."

"Hell ya, Evans. Great, I'll take care of it as soon as I can."

"We still don't know how to tell the marauders and the girls that we're dating."

"You think too much."

"Yup, always have, always will. You better get used to it. Maybe we should just let them find out through the billboard."

"They might get mad."

"They'll definitely get mad."

"I have a plan, want to hear it?"

"Of course. Shoot."

"Let's just go to them and start making out right in front of them. I think they'll get the message."

"That does sound promising. Although I'm not sure how I feel about the public snog fest."

"You love it?"

"I love the snogging part, the public not so much."

"Why not?! How else am I supposed to let everyone know you're off the market if I can't snog you senseless right in their faces?"

"Other than the billboard?" Lily smirked.

"Yes, other than the billboard."

"There are other ways to let people think we're dating."

"I don't want them to think we're dating, I want them to be sure."

"Well, I guess the only solution then is just standing on top of the staff table and have a memorable snog fest in front of everyone."

"That's a brilliant idea. Though the memorable was not necessary; all our snogs are memorable, it was implied already."

"And for our friends I guess we can always go to them and just say it."

"That's one option. But I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"We could just stay here and let them come to us and find out."

"I like that option, I get to stay here with just you."

"No need to kiss my ass, Potter. We're dating already."

"I don't want to lose practice, I might need it someday. And I was actually thinking of the thing we could do if we stayed locked in a room all day."

"You're such a pervert!"

"Which includes talking and cuddling and kisses on the cheek."

"You better mean that. And what do you mean you might need it someday?"

"My life is not all about you."

"You're hurting my feelings."

"Sorry, I think I was still bitter from when you said you'd rather date the Giant Squid than me. But we're even now."

"I'm being honest here. Probably, I'm just here because the Giant Squid rejected me. But have you looked at it? With those strong tentacles and it's really cute too."

"I'm super hot, which is even better than cute. And have you looked at my body? It's amazing!"

"You know who shares that opinion?"

"You?"

"Yes, obviously I do. But someone else."

"Who?"

"Two second year girls in the library, and most probably the rest of the Hogwarts' female population. Which means I'll have a lot of work keeping them away from you."

"Not more than I'll have keeping guys away from you. But, even though they are right, how would they know? _You _haven't seen me shirtless, it's not like I walk around school shirtless. Although we could fix the first."

"You're so cheeky."

"Look who's talking Miss Do-You-Know-Karate-Cuz-Your-Body-Is-Kickin."

Lily chuckled. "Anyway I think they have the testimony of her cousin Rebecca, who's one year older than us and dated you."

James didn't say anything and stopped stoking her hair for a minute.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing special, just some of your… gifts."

"Like what?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know if I want you to hear what my ex-girlfriend said about me. Rebecca wasn't angry at me, but you never know."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "As long as you don't flirt with anyone while we're dating."

"Of course not! Why would I? I have you to flirt with."

"Yeah, but you asked me out a lot of times even when you were dating someone."

"It's not the same."

"Why not?"

"Because they were not you." She smiled and turned around to kiss him.

"I hope you're serious."

"No, I'm not Sirius! Sirius is the other marauder, with the black hair."

"James, I'm serious." She chuckled.

"I won't flirt with anyone but you. Just don't flirt either."

"I don't really flirt. And who would I flirt with?"

"Nobody but me, hopefully."

"Exactly, I won't flirt with anybody else."

"Great, I guess we can get out of this room now that you've said that."

"Okay, but I'm going to be lazy and unproductive today."

"Being lazy and unproductive sounds really good!" James smiled and got up. "I can carry you wherever you want to go, if you're really committed to being lazy."

"Nah, I want you to be unproductive and lazy with me, and carrying me would be productive."

"Okay then. Is there a special reason why we're being unproductive and lazy today?" he chuckled and kissed her when she got up. They kissed for a while and she could only answer minutes after.

"Because, first, I'm lazy almost all the time, and, second, we're starting sports tomorrow in Muggle Studies."

"Oh yeah. Do you play football or volley or basket or whatever we're playing tomorrow at home?"

"Just when I'm with my cousins and they are three guys and they kind of force me to. It's not that I don't like it, it's just I'm…"

"Lazy?" James finished the sentence before she did.

"Exactly." She smiled. "Where are we going?" she asked while they walked.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked

"I don't know, you can choose."

"Let's go to the lake then."

"Okay." They held hands and walked to the lake where the boys and the girls were already.

"Hey." Lily and James smiled at them.

"Hey Lily-flower, are you better?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, I think she's alright." Marlene smirked.

"How would you know that? I know you know her pretty well but you just saw her and she didn't say anything yet."

"They're holding hands." Remus answered for her and Sirius looked at James and Lily again.

"Oh, Oh! They're holding hands! He's putting his arm around her waist! She's laughing and resting her head on his shoulders! He laughed too and…"

"We know Sirius! You don't need to tell us." Dorcas said.

"So… this means you're dating?" asked Peter.

"Yup." James smiled.

"Can I choose your clothes for Hogsmeade?" asked Marlene.

"No, I'll do it myself, although your help is welcome."

"I never get to do it!" she pouted.

"You got to choose my clothes to the party two nights ago."

"It's not the same."

"Whatever you say."

"Guys, any ideas on how to make a billboard?"

"What do you want a billboard for?"

"James, I was joking we're not getting a billboard to let the world know we're dating."

"But I want to guys to get away from you."

"James, love, there aren't any guys after me."

"Yes there is."

"I'm very sorry Lily, but I have to agree with James. Didn't Finn try to ask you out after apologizing for grabbing your arse?"

"That doesn't count, he was joking!"

"I don't think he was."

"Then it doesn't count because he's really dumb. Honestly, who asks a girl out after apologizing for grabbing her arse?"

"Finn asked you out?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Lily, I'm gonna kill him."

"That very noble of you but I prefer if you didn't get into trouble for me."

"What would you do if a girl hit on me?"

"That is different, we're dating now. We weren't dating when he asked me out." She kissed his cheek. "Plus, it's not like I'd ever say yes to that prick. I laughed in his face and walked away."

"If he lays eyes on you in a way that isn't purely accidental…"

"I'll help you kill him."

"Let's change the subject." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, how the hell were you still drunk two afternoons after the party?"

"Oh, that's easy. You see, I'm trying to get a new method of stop being sober without being hungover, you have to stop being drunk slowly. But since it's a new project and I forgot to drink before lunch I threw up all over Snivelly."

"You threw up on Snivelly?" James laughed and even Lily chuckled a little.

"It just happened, I have to admit it was an accident. Although I am pretty proud of myself and my body. The timing was perfect."

"I'm so happy you're dating." Marlene smiled.

"Me too." Lily smiled.

"If you were joking about the billboard were you also joking about the thing on the staff table?"

"I'm afraid so, love."

"Damn it! At least tell me you were joking about no kissing in public."

"Please tell me you _weren't_." Sirius said.

"I wasn't , but I don't know if I can resist my sexy boyfriend." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm pretty hard to resist." He kissed her more passionately this time.

"I am going to vomit and it's not because of the hangover." Sirius said.

**A/N: Hello! So this is short like I warned you but I'm gonna try and make the next chapter bigger. **

**Good news: this chapter was reviewed by my Beta already! YAY! **

**I love you all sexy faces and I'll love you even more if you review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And it makes me wanna cry... JKIf you say something is taboo,  
Well, thats the thing i want to do.  
Do it till we're black and blue,  
Let's be bad.  
Guns and gangsters suit me fine.  
Al capone is a buddy of mine.  
He's my big shot valentine.  
Let's be bad**

**-Smash Cast- Lets Be Bad**

James and Lily were dating for three weeks; it was common knowledge in Hogwarts. It had been three great weeks- James was unbelievably sweet and he was such an amazing kisser! But Lily was worried, not for the reasons girlfriends are usually nervous for, like what if he likes somebody else, what if he gets sick of her, what if she's not enough for him. Not that she wasn't worried about that, she was! But specifically today she had more important things to worry about like was he spending the night with her. Not because he might be cheating on her but because it was full moon and she knew since third grade that Remus was a werewolf and last full moon she noticed James leaving for the night.  
Tonight was the full moon again and it would be kind of hard for him to spend the night away without Lily missing him, since they had been sleeping together, in the most innocent meaning of the phrase, every night.  
When they started to date they decided it was stupid to sleep on the couch so they decided to sleep in their beds instead. They spent a while arguing in which bed to sleep until James decided to "settle this like adults", as he put it, and play rock paper scissors. And, every night, they played rock paper scissors to decide which bed to go. Sleeping together also "fixed" the fact that Lily had never seen James shirtless because his pajamas only included the bottom and made Lily's mornings more bearable.  
She was sitting in front of the desk with him next to her before dinner trying to study Herbology but she couldn't focus so she kept taping her pencil on the table with her mind wondering.  
"Lils, is everything alright?"  
"Everything is wonderful." she lied and stopped tapping her pencil but only for a few moments. He sat next to her and kissed her, making her look at him.  
"Sorry, that was the wrong question. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just... Are you spending the night with me?" He frowned slightly at her question.  
"I'll meet you in bed because I have something with the boys."  
"Damn it, I knew it" she threw her head back.  
"Lils, what's wrong? I really am going to be with the guys, except Remus because he's visiting his dying aunt. The point is: I'm spending the night with them not anyone else, especially not a girl if that's what you're thinking."  
"Oh, cut the crap!"  
"What?" He asked surprised.  
"I know Remus is werewolf."  
"What? Since when?"  
"I've known since third grade."  
He smiled. "I knew you knew! You were way to smart not to notice it. And I know you didn't tell anyone. Wait, did you tell Marlene or Dorcas?"  
"No, I didn't tell them; it's not my secret to tell. But that is not the point. I noticed you didn't sleep here the last full moon. Are you going with Remus when he's transformed because that is dangerous! I know you're always going on crazy adventures, but this is just stupid! And I know we've only been dating for three weeks and maybe you think I'm awful for annoying you about this but this is serious- he could bite or worse he could kill you."  
"I could never think that about you. Let's go to dinner, I have to ask the boys if I can tell you."  
"What?"  
"There is something I need to tell you, but it's not just about me it's about them too so I need to ask them."  
"Fine." She stood up. "Let's go." He stood up and, from behind, he hugged her around the waist.  
"I'll be okay, promise."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because if I die I can't date you and that would be awful."  
"James, I'm serious." She really wanted to be as cool as he was about this, but she was too worried.  
"So am I, Lils." He kissed her cheek and held her hand as they walked towards the Great Hall. James was nervous that she might be mad at him but all his worries washed away when she rested her head in his shoulder, he kissed her forehead and they walked in silence because they didn't need to say anything. They got to the Great Hall and he walked to the marauders, minus Remus, and said they had to talk. Sirius and Peter stood up and they left the Great Hall.  
"What was that all about?" asked Marlene.  
"Marauder's stuff I guess" said Lily.  
"Are you sure you're okay? You've been weird all day." asked Dorcas.  
"Yeah, is everything okay between you and James?"  
"We're great." She forced a smiled and started to eat. Nobody asked about it again because they knew she didn't want to talk about whatever it was bothering her.

"So she's known about Remus since 3rd grade and never said anything?"  
"Nope." James smiled "Merlin, I love her!"  
"You what?" asked Sirius with a smirk on his face.  
"I love her. I understood that when she said she knew about him. She's so bright and she never means to do anything bad. She's perfect, and she has no idea that she is- she thinks that her temper and stuff like that make her worse, but they don't! They make her so much better! They make her interesting and even more perfect! And she's so... Amazing." Sirius laughed. "Three weeks, you only managed to date her for three weeks without falling in love."  
"So... Are we going to tell her about the animagus thing?" asked Peter  
"It appears so; we can't let her leave Prongs because of it, can we?" Said Sirius.  
"I guess not...? Still she could leave James because of it when she knows about it. It is illegal and she doesn't seem to be into that kind of stuff."  
James started to worry again.  
"Not the right thing to say, Wormtail." said Sirius with a sigh "She's not going to dump you because of that. She's a good person and you're doing this for a friend in need. Honestly. I think she'll think even higher of you."  
James smiled and ran to the great hall "You're the best!" He sat next to Lily. "I have something I need to tell you."  
"Okay, eat something and we can go."  
He kissed her cheek and started to eat quickly.  
"I'm done, let's go." He got up and she followed him. He got into an empty classroom and pulled a chair for her.  
"You go with Remus every full moon, don't you?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Please stop. I don't think he'll be very happy either if he does anything to you."  
"Lily, we've thought about it. We're not stupid, we don't just go running with him, we'd get killed."  
"Then how do you do it?"  
"We're animagus."  
"What? No you're not; I've seen the list. Your name was not on it... You're illegal aren't you?!" He nodded, waiting for her reaction. "What if someone finds out?"  
"Nobody will, we're only animagus in the forbidden Forest and nobody goes there."  
"What about Hagrid?"  
"He's told not to go near it in the full moon and even if someone sees us it's not that rare seeing a stag, a dog and a rat in the forest."  
Lily was silent for a while, looking down.  
"What's your animagus?" James smiled broadly and lifted her off the ground.  
"You're amazing! I'm a stag, I'll show you tomorrow."  
"Well, you're the one going to jail if someone finds out, not me."  
"Will you come and visit me?"  
"Sure, I'll go there with my new boyfriend who's not an out-law."  
"Lily! Isn't being in prison bad enough already- you have to break my heart too?!"  
"I'm joking. I'd probably help you escape jail." He smiled and kissed her "So Sirius is the dog and Peter's the rat?"  
"Yup. He's metaphorically and literally a dog." Lily laughed. "Thanks for being cool about it.'  
"Like I said you're the one going to jail, just... Be careful, yeah? It might be better than running with him as humans but it is still a really big risk and dangerous!"  
"Like I said I'm dating you now, I can't just waste my life." She smiled and hugged him.  
"I still think it's incredibly stupid what you're doing. But it's none of my business so..."  
"You know I can't stop doing this... It really helps him. He doesn't hurt himself as much."  
"I won't ask you to stop as long as you promise to be safe."  
"I promise. I have to go now." He kissed her again.  
"Go to my bed when you get to the bedroom so I know you're okay."  
He kissed her. "I'll be okay. And when did you get so cheeky? Inviting me to your bed."  
"You better be there. And if you're thinking you'll get anything but sleep you couldn't be more wrong." She called after him as he walked away.

A few, sleepless hours later, James snuck in Lily's bed.  
"James, are you alright?  
"Yeah, great. Why are you awake?"  
"Couldn't sleep. Go figure, my boyfriend is off running with a werewolf and I can't sleep." He chuckled and kissed her. She gave him a hug and he winced. "What wrong?"  
"Just the usual, a little scratch or too. Nothing special, really, I'm fine." Lily turned the lights on.  
"Turn around so I can see it." He did and she saw a gigantic cut on his back. "This is the usual?"  
"Not really. But I didn't want to worry you."  
Lily shook her head. "I don't have any potions here to heal it, but I know some spells that will clean it and take the pain. Mind if I do it?"  
"No, if you don't mind."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek "You'll be the death of me some day." She chuckled dryly and started to heal his back. It took her a while to heal it, mostly because it was infected.  
"It's better now but I'll make a potion tomorrow or something and I'll make a lot of it for next month and for the guys too." She said and they lay in bed again.  
"You're perfect."  
"No I'm not" she chuckled. "For example I have the voice of a pig being slaughtered and in the mornings I'm insufferable."  
"That's what makes you more than perfect."  
She smiled. "You're perfectly weird for finding me perfect."  
"I'm dating you, so I must have done something right."  
"You do everything right." She kissed him. "Goodnight James; we have classes is the morning and you're probably really tired."  
"I am tired, but I'm skipping charms."  
"I'll check on you, in the middle of the class."  
"Aren't you going?"  
"Yeah, but I'll ask to go to the bathroom."  
"Flitwick won't let you go to the bathroom."  
"Yes, he will. I'm a girl."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell him that I'm having girl troubles and that I need to go to the bathroom."  
"It takes a while to get here from the classroom." He smirked enjoying Lily's "dark side".  
"If he asks why I'll just start using... Visual terms like. 'With all the respect, you clearly have no experience with periods or tampons.' And he'll probably apologize if I look angry and tell me to sit. Nobody has the guts to stand up against a woman with her period. It's all tested by me, Marlene and the Dorcas."  
"And I'm the out-law?"  
"This isn't against the law, it's just sneaky. Now sleep."  
"Goodnight, Lils."  
"Goodnight James." She rested her head in his chest.  
"You're really hot when you're a badass." James said.  
"Who isn't?"  
"Does that mean I'm hot? Because I'm almost always a badass."  
"Sometimes I think you're just fishing for compliments. But yes you're hot. But I still think you're hot when you're not a badass."  
"I'm only not a badass for or with you. Nobody else."  
"I like that. I get my own personal not badass James Potter."  
"Lils?"  
"Yeah?" James was going to say that he loved her but the words didn't seem to get out of his mouth.  
"You're amazing." He felt Lils hand holding his and he closed his eyes and fell asleep without saying what he needed 'd say it when the right moment comes.

**A/N: It's not very big either because I'm still in school... And Biology, Physics and Maths are hard! Anyway did you like the chapter? Please review! Love ya'll sexy faces!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character.**

**We'll go to a party**

**And everyone turns to see**

**This beautiful lady**

**That's walking around with me**

**And then she'll ask me, "Do you feel all right?"**

**And I'll say yes, I feel wonderful tonight**

**I feel wonderful, because I see**

**The love light in your eyes**

**And the wonder of it all**

**Is that you just don't realize**

**How much I love you**

**-Eric Clapton- Wonderful Tonight**

Lily woke up and walked to the shower lazily and without any desire to have classes. She took a long shower and went to the room to get the clothes in her towel.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Lily heard James' sleepy voice; she turned around and saw James laying in bed, his eyes semi-open and a grin on playing on his face. "What a great view."

She blushed and turned around to the closet again, getting her uniform. "Go to sleep, because if you're not going to sleep you might as well be in classes." She got her uniform.

"Did I mention that you look adorable when you blush? And if you're going to get dressed in the bathroom because of me, please don't. I swear I have no problems with you dressing in front of me." Lily rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door letting James know that she was in a specially bad mood this morning. He was still awake when she got out of the bathroom fully clothed. "I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Can I have a good morning kiss?" he asked, smiling, and she walked to the bed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're not mad, are you?"

"What would I be mad about?"

"About what I said when I woke up. I was joking, I mean I really don't mind seeing you getting dressed in front of me but I'm not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to. "

"Relax James, I'm not mad really. Though it's nice of you to worry." She gave him a little smile. "It's just my usual morning mood and I'm a little tired. Sorry." She kissed him again. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Want to join me in skipping Charms?" he smirked.

"Nah, thanks. I'm already dressed and I took a shower and all. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again. Thanks."

"Okay, have a nice class." She walked to the Great Hall where she took a sit next to Marlene, Dorcas and Sirius.

"I thought you'd be skipping Charms too." She said to Sirius. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but I can't sleep with the excitement anyway."

"What are you excited about?"

"Crap, Lily. Did you really have to ask that?" asked Marlene.

"What? What did I do wrong?!" asked Lily

"What am I excited about?! What am I excited about?! Lily what day is it?"

"Oh... it's your birthday tomorrow." Lily remembered.

"What could you forget?!" asked Sirius outraged.

"I didn't forget because it's not your birthday yet. It's just really soon and I didn't think what day tomorrow was."

"You better remember tomorrow morning!"

"I will ,Sirius. Don't worry."

Sirius smiled. "Did you got me a present?"

"Yes, I did. You don't have to worry about that either."

"Great. What is it? No, don't tell me I want it to be a surprise."

"I wasn't going to..."

"Come on please tell me what it is. I really wanna know. Who cares if it is a surprise or not?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you. All I'm going to say is that you better be thankful because I had to buy it while on my first date with James."

"Yeah, James told me that. Actually he told me every detail of the date except for what you got me. He even told me what was your favourite candy from Honeydukes, but he couldn't tell me what you got me. So annoying! Shitty friend, that's for sure."

"He remembered I told him what my favourite candy was? How nice. And he didn't tell you because he knows I don't want you to know until tomorrow and, like I said, he's nice."

"Just tell me if you think I'm going to like it."

"Sirius, do you think I'd buy you something I didn't think you'd like?"

"Good point." He turned to Marlene. "What did she get me?"

"She didn't tell me either because she was afraid I'd tell you." Marlene answered.

"Well played, Lily-flower. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. Damn it."

They ate breakfast and nobody got to talk much except for Sirius who kept going through every detail of the party tonight; for example he had to get the cake from the kitchens at 6 o'clock. He had to get the drinks from the three broomsticks at seven with James' help. He couldn't forget to make sure the Common Room was ready. He had to make sure to prank a Slytherin for good luck (a marauder's tradition). He couldn't forget to make Remus rest in the afternoon so he'd be in a good shape at night, because even though he'd come to the last class in the morning he'd probably be tired. He had to get James to talk to the Fat Lady because Remus' can't do it. Anyone who wanted to could choose the music and there was a surprise inside the ballons, but he wasn't going to tell them what it was... unless Lily told him what she got him.

After breakfast they walked to the classroom and took their sits. When they started to practise spells, Lily called professor Flitwick and asked him to go to the bathroom, because she was having lady problems.

"Can't it wait a little longer, Miss Evans? You'll see- the class will end in no time."

"Professor, with all the respect I don't think you understand how periods are. I don't think you know how it is to have your stomach slowly and painfully falling apart making everything..."

"No need to say anything else Miss Evans, you can go!" said the little professor.

"Thank you, very much!" she turned her back on the professor and saw Sirius' and Marlene's shocked but amused faces- the rest of the class probably didn't hear it. She walked out of the class and went to her room where James was sleeping. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"James, you have to wake up if you want to go to the next class." He slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning, again."

"Great morning. The first time I woke up I saw you wearing only a towel the second time you woke me up kissing my cheek. I think it'll be a good morning indeed."

Lily chuckled. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Only the luckiest." He got up and kissed her. "I'm going to take a shower and I imagine you have to go back to classes."

"Yup, I'm just going to the bathroom first."

"I'll meet you after Charms." He kissed her again. "Probably Sirius has a tone of thing he wants me to do already."

"He has. For example, you have to talk to the Fat Lady and get her to let everyone in."

"He's been telling you all about the party already?" James laughed.

"Yup, the entire breakfast. Thanks for not telling Sirius what I got him."

"Of course; you asked me to. Now go and hurry before Flitwick gets mad at you."

"Yes, sir." She laughed and kissed him before going to the bathroom and, afterward, leaving for Charms. When she got there Flitwick didn't say anything about taking too long. When the class ended James was in front of the door waiting for her, smiling like usual. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Mr Potter, are you feeling better? Mr Back told me you weren't feeling very well." Asked Flitwick seeing James.

"Much better, Professor. Thank you for asking."

"I hope you won't be missing any other classes."

"I hope so too, Professor."

"Are you feeling better Miss Evans?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I'm better now professor. Thank you for letting me out." Lily smiled.

They walked to the Quidditch Pitch where the Muggle Studies classes were now that they were playing football. The girls got one locker room and the guys had another one. The teams were boys against girls. Only one of the guys, Finn, played football before and Lily and Marlene (who went with Lily to her cousins' house and was also forced to play), so it was a balanced game... neither of the teams were very good.

The girls team usually wins because Lily is a good goalkeeper and James, the second best at football was afraid to hurt her if he kicked the ball to hard and it hit her. The best was Finn, much to James' dislike, who wasn't sure if he should impress her by scoring, that could result in the ball hitting her instead of the net, or being gentle and almost handing the ball to her; while he decided some girl would get the ball. Concluding Lily didn't show her good goalkeeper skills except when Sirius got the ball and didn't have any moral dilemmas in kicking the ball as hard as he could.

Remus showed up for Transfiguration with a tired look. He sat in the back next to Peter and with James and Sirius in front of him Lily and Dorcas was sitting in front of them and Marlene was sharing a desk with a Ravenclaw.

In the end of the class Remus asked to talk to Lily in private and she followed him to an empty classroom. James stood in front of the door to make sure nobody listened to the conversation.

"You know where I was last night?" he asked with a serious and worried look.

"Yes, you were dealing with your furry little problem."

"Since 3rd year?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell anyone? You're alright with it?"

"I didn't tell anyone because I don't have anything to do with it, so I don't think it's my right to tell anyone. And yes, I'm alright with it."

"How? I'm... I'm a monster."

"You're not! You can't control it! It happens once a month when you're away from everyone, almost everyone. And it's not like you're gonna bite me when I'm not looking. You have a monthly problem. Damn I have a monthly problem and in terms of affecting the people around me I thinks it's worse than your's. I yell at everyone all the time and unlike you I actually once bit someone because of it."  
Remus chuckled a little. "How can you take this so easily?"  
"Because you're a good person, actually you're not just a good person. You're a great person! And it's not something you can control, it's not your fault. Why should you be blamed for it? Why would I treat you any different if it doesn't affect me in anyway? Remus, you're an amazing person, and your problem doesn't change it."  
"But..."  
"No 'buts'. You didn't choose it and you don't hurt anyone and even if you did it was beyond your control. You're a great person, and smart too and handsome, let's not forget handsome, no 'buts'." She smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me." She gave him a hug.  
"Not everyone is as cool about it as you."  
"They don't know you. You know when James once told me no one could hate me, and I said talk to Slytherin you know because of all their mudblood crap and he told me no one could hate me if they actually knew me. It's not true in my case, I know that for sure and there is no point in arguing, but I think that once people met you they'd change their opinions on lycanthropy."  
"I'm sorry but I'm with James on this one, you're a hard person to hate."  
"Hard one maybe, but not impossible. Anyway let's get out of here."  
"Yes, James might start to get nervous for not seeing you for this long." Remus joked and Lily laughed.  
"Don't make fun of me!" They heard from outside the door.  
Lily laughed and open the door. "Stop listening to other people's conversation."  
"I was just trying to figure if you were going to take long because I'm really hungry."  
"Let's go eat lunch." she said and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The three of them walked to the Great Hall while James said things like "I told you she was cool about it." And Remus answered "Excuse me if I wanted to make sure your girlfriend wasn't going to hide in the corner of the room every time she saw me." And Lily got offended, but not really, and said "Do I look like a coward to you to just hide in the corner of the room from you. Pfft you're a guy with a monthly problem, I've seen worse." And they all laughed about it and sat at the table with the rest of the group where Sirius delegated tasks for the party.  
Lunch ended and Lily told everyone she was going to her room because she needed to get some things ready for tonight. Dorcas and Marlene agreed to go to Lily's room to get ready and James stood up to go with her, but he had to go to with Sirius to the Three Broomsticks so he couldn't go with Lily. So she just walked to her room alone. James looked at her walking away with a sad face because she didn't kiss him goodbye. Sirius guaranteed him that she simply forgot about it, which didn't make James much happier.  
"Maybe I should just run after her."  
"But we have to get the drinks." Argued Sirius but James didn't listen since he was already running.  
"Lils, I think you forgot something."  
"What?" Asked Lily.  
"My kiss." He said innocently.  
She smiled and kissed him. "Don't get caught getting out of school."  
"Yes ma'am" he kissed her cheek and walked back to Sirius and Lily continued her walk to the room where she sat on the bed studying. She decided to check on Sirius gift before Marlene got there.  
She put it back on her closet carefully.  
Marlene got to the party wearing lace bodice corset dress. The bodice was black with a sweetheart neckline and the bottom was a white skater skirt. Her shoes were pink peep toe pumps and she had a pink clutch. Lily was wearing a pale blue with polka dot, cut out shirt, dress with black pumps and a white ruffle clutch. Dorcas was wearing a pink v-neck top with beige skinny jeans, ankle booties and two tone cardigan.  
Sirius ran to them. "What's my gift?!" He asked excitedly.  
"It's not past midnight yet." Lily laughed.  
"You're only bringing it after midnight?"  
"I promise that right after we sing you happy birthday you'll get your present."  
"Fine." He pouted but Marlene kissed his cheek and asked him to dance and he forgot all about it.  
"Lily is that Candice?" Dorcas asked looking at the food table. "She's at a party! That's got to be the first time."  
"She's alone, come on let's go talk to her." Lily walked to Candice and pulled Dorcas with her.  
"Hey Candice." Lily smiled. "I'm so glad you came to the party, I'm sure you're gonna love it."  
"Yeah, maybe. I think I'll just go to my room in a while, I'm not doing much here."  
"Don't go. We'll get you something to do. Do you want something to drink?"  
"Isn't a guy supposed to do that?"  
"If you're waiting for guys to do what they're supposed to do, you'll never get anything done. Do you want a butterbeer?"  
"Trash talking about me already?" A strong voice asked behind her, she smiled and turned to face James.  
"It's my addiction."  
"I guess old habits die hard..." He smirked. "I'll get you all a butterbeer so you don't have anything bad to say about me."  
"You're the best." She kissed his cheek and he walked away.  
"He seems nice." Said Candice.  
"He is, he's amazing. I complain about him and men in general sometimes but deep down I know I'm really lucky."  
"That makes two of us." James said behind her and she laughed.  
"You have to stop sneaking behind me and listening to what you're not supposed to listen."  
"I'll do my best, but its pretty irresistible sometimes. Now, I'm gonna do what I first came here to do: can I have the honour of this dance?"  
She smiled and took his hand leaving Dorcas and Candice talking.  
"That was the other roomate that hangs out with you?" Asked James when they were far away enough not to be heard.  
"Yes, she's nice though. Maybe she's shy and doesn't feel very comfortable around us, I mean Marlene is probably the least shy person in the world."  
"After Sirius." James added and Lily chuckled.  
"Yes, after Sirius." Lily was quiet for a while. "As much as I hate to say this, ask her to dance with you after this, okay?"  
James frowned. "You want me to ask her to dance? You still like me right, this is not a subtle way to dump me, is it?"  
"No, its not." She said smiling. "I just think she was sad because no guy offered her a drink and maybe if you ask her to dance she'll be happier and more confident and all of that."  
He smiled and kissed her. "You're to good for your own good."  
"For my own good? Are you planning to fall for her?" She joked.  
"Who knows , Lils? Who knows? All we know is when I fall for someone I fall hard, so you better watch it."  
"I'll be careful." She nodded with a very serious look on her face.  
"I'm glad." He smiled and they danced for a while until Lily said she wanted another drink and they went to the drinks table, got her and James a butterbeer, and they walked to Candice, Marlene, Sirius, Dorcas, Remus and Peter.  
"Candice, wanna dance?" As James asked her everyone in the group shut up and looked at him shocked, Candice looked at Lily who nodded at her and she said yes to James.  
"What the hell was that?" Asked Marlene getting angry.  
"I told him to do that." That's when they got even more confused and shocked than before.  
"You told him to ask someone else to dance? Why would you do that?!"  
"Because Candice was kind of sad a while ago because no guy offered her a drink so I told James to ask her to dance to see if she was more confident and happy." Lily explained.  
"You're not normal, child." Said Marlene.  
"You're too nice." Said Dorcas.  
"James said the same." Mentioned Lily.  
"Well for moments I thought James wasn't sane anymore, so I guess its a relieve." Sirius said.  
"Same thing." Agreed Remus.  
The time passed and Lily danced again with James, more than once, and a Hufflepuff asked Candice to dance, and Sirius and Marlene were already in a corner of the room snogging and Dorcas was having a laugh with Peter and Remus. James joined them while Lily went to the bathroom. She was coming down the stairs from the girls dorms (she went to Marlene's and Dorcas bathroom) when Finn walked to her.  
"Wanna dance, Lily?"  
"If I wanna dance?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Actually she kind of can't, she's supposed to dance with me." Said James behind her.  
"Ok, and after that do you want to dance?" Finn asked without looking at James.  
"She's dancing with me too."  
"Oh, did you request her for the all night now? When did that happen?" Finn asked James now.  
"Actually I did request, when I became her boyfriend!"  
"Request?" Asked Lily.  
"What?" The boys asked.  
"Request? I am not a library book to be requested! I dance with whoever I want, you don't get to request me."  
"So... You'll dance with me?" Asked Finn and James was afraid she might say yes.  
"No." Lily said allowing James to relax.  
"Great, shall we go?" He asked.  
"No." She said again and turned her back on both guys and walked to the portrait. James was stunned for a while but hurried to follow her out of the common room.  
"I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry that's not what I meant. He was just pissing me off." He said grabbing her hand to make her turn around to face him. "Please forgive me."  
She sighted and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that in front of him. I'm just... I think I'll be going to my room and I'll give Sirius his gift tomorrow."  
"No, don't apologise and don't go to your room, its not your fault I shouldn't have said request and I shouldn't have taken you for granted just because you didn't want to dance with him it doesn't mean you wanted to dance with me, I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise, I was mean to you and you didn't deserve it you've been great all night and really sweet."  
"Don't go to your room, please? Just tell me what's wrong if I'm not the problem."  
"I'm just not feeling well."  
"Ok, I'll go with you."  
"No. Its your best friend's party you have to be here. And it's normal really, I'll be fine in a minute."  
"Its not normal for you not to fell well."  
Lily took a deep breath. "I'm on my period."  
"Oh..." He thought about it. "Oh... I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?"  
"Yeah, I heard those are a bummer." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
She chuckled. "Yeah, they are not too pleasant. That's why I've been moody and weird. I'm sorry. The cramps are not helping either."  
"Don't apologise, its not your fault. Come on let's go to our dorm."  
"You should stay."  
"I'm gonna be wherever you are."  
"Okay, let's stay." She smiled.  
"You're sure, you're okay?"  
"Yeah, let's go get his present first."  
"So you're not mad I got jealous of Finn?"  
"Nah, a little jealousy is good in a relationship."  
"Then we're pretty healthy because I'm jealous a lot. Honestly if I didn't trust you I'd be kicking every guy's arse in Hogwarts."  
"You are?"  
"Of course I'm jealous. You're beautiful and I love you." And just like that James said what was on his mind for a while but he had been to afraid to say. But his fear was gone now because she was smiling and that was all it mattered she was happy.  
"I love you too." And when she said it he understood why she was smiling and even though their smiles showed pure joy he knew it wasn't enough to show how they felt. Neither was the long kiss but for now that was all they could do for now.  
"Should we go get Sirius gift?" She asked.  
" Bloody bastard- always ruining our moments."  
"He's your friend, its your fault." She joked.  
"Like you don't like him too."  
"He's alright I guess. Did you get me the quidditch bat?  
"Yes, ma'am I did. You know you really are great? I think he's going to love your idea."  
"I hope so too."  
"I don't hope so. I know so. Its just what he likes to do."  
James helped her carry his gift from the room to the party and after happy birthday Lily, with James help again, walked to Sirius with it.  
"What the hell is that?!" Asked Sirius. "Are you offering me a horse made of paper. And why do you have a quidditch bat with you?"  
"Sirius, this is a pinata."  
"A what?"  
"A pinata, its a muggle thing. This is how it works you're going to be blind folded, maybe not just to make sure you don't hurt anyone, and then, with the quidditch bat you're going to try and hit the pinata. After you hit it enough times it cracks open and sweet comes out of it."  
"So you're telling me I get to hit this thing until food comes out of it?"  
"Exactly."  
He hugged her by the waist and lifted her off the ground "Lily, you understand me!" She laughed and asked him to put her down. "Thanks you it is a great gift. When can I hit it?"  
"Right now." And with a spell that came from Lily's spell the pinata started to float a little above their heads.  
After the pinata they danced again and they whispered to each other they loved each other, because it wasn't something they wanted everyone to know... It was theirs, just theirs.  
Late at night, they laid in bed in each others arms.  
"Are you better? From the cramps."  
"Yes, they're a little better now. I'm sorry I'm not ready to do it yet."  
"Do what?"  
"It. Do it."  
"No! Lily, I don't care. I'm great like this. Don't be sorry. I miss it, but I don't care. You're worth it. You could tell me you'd never be ready to do it, ever and you'd still be worth it and I'd still be with you."  
"I'm flattered, but. I'll be ready someday... Soon."  
"Promise me you won't do it because you think you have to do it because of me."  
"I promise. You're way too good for me."  
"No one is ever too good for you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, always."  
**A/n: yay a big chapter, which is crazy since I have math test next week! Math! But oh-well I was inspired.**  
**I forgot to say something last week: the story has more than 20 followers. So this big cute chapter was also like a thank you gift for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sister, when you cry  
I feel your tears  
running down my face.  
Sister, sister, keep me**

I hope you always know it's true  
I would never make it through  
You could make the sun go DARK  
just by walking away  
Sister- Dave Matthwes Band

Lily woke up in James arms, he had already woken but he staid still not to wake her.  
"Morning gorgeous." She said sleepily after kissing his cheek, her eyes still not completely open and a smile on her face.  
"Someone's on a good mood." James smiled.  
"When I wake up when I want, I'm usually on a good mood. And waking up next to you is a plus."  
"Great, because we have a long day at Hogsmead, **if** you still wanna go."  
"Of course I do. It's going to be great. And today we don't have to buy any gifts so it's just the two of us, doing whatever we want."  
"That sounds nice. Get up, we need to get ready." She slowly got up, after giving him a quick peck on the lips she walked to the bathroom and he walked to his.  
He was sitting in the couch reading when she came in wearing light brown ankle booties, bordeaux skinny jeans and a warm wool beige sweater with a lion in the middle and a raincoat in her arm.  
"Should we go?" She asked as he got up.  
"Sure. I like the sweater, house pride." He hugged her by the waist and kissed her. " Hear just this first."  
"Okay, tell me."  
"Knock knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"Love."  
"Love who?"  
"Love you."  
"I love you too." She kissed him, chuckling. "We're so lame."  
"Yes we are. We can go now." He said reaching for her hand. They walked out of the castle decided to eat breakfast somewhere else. They only had an opportunity to get out of the castle every once in a while, they had to seize it for as long as they could.  
"I was wondering of the Three Broomsticks served food. I only asked for Butterbeer there." Said Lily.  
"I asked for other things but I never asked for food there either. I guess we can find out today."  
"Yes we can." When they got there they walked to Madame Rosmerta and asked if she served any food.  
"Well kids I have apple pie, toasts with whatever you want, blueberry muffins and strawberry tart. It's not much but it sure is great."  
"I want a strawberry tart!" Lily said excitedly, it was one of her favorite foods.  
"Make it two, Rosie."  
"Two strawberry tarts on their way." She nodded and went to the kitchen and they walked to a table. Seeing as it was still breakfast time the bar wasn't too full and it was easy to find somewhere to sit.  
"Did you notice that I'm almost as tall as you with this boots?" She said proudly.  
"Yes, I did. And I want to emphasize almost." He said.  
"I'm not even that small; I bet you took some growing pills to be that tall." She joked.  
"Damn it Lily. You got me. Just don't tell anyone." He joked.  
"I knew it! Did I mention that I think tall guys are incredibly sexy? I mean they give fantastic hugs." She smirked.  
"You did now." He smiled. "That's such a fortunate coincidence. Although I'm not happy with the idea of you hugging other tall guys, especially if you think they are extremely sexy."  
"Is it really a coincidence? And almost nobody is as tall as you, therefore nobody gives hugs as fantastic as yours, even if they are taller. You have a gift to give great hugs and to be sexy too."  
"Merlin I want to kiss you." And he moved his chair closer to hers and kissed her. They ate and talked for a while until the place got too crowded and they decided to go somewhere else, they ended up walking around Hogsmead until lunch, there was music in the streets and James would grab Lily by the waist and dance with her whenever he wanted... Because he wanted and he finally could.  
They ate at a small restaurant in the end of the village that usually Hogwarts students don't know about, but, being James, he knew about the restaurant.  
"I know it's not exactly a romantic restaurant, but it has the best food ever. The doses are a little big, that's why Peter and Sirius love it, but I'll split one with you." He said. "If you want to…"  
"Sounds great." He pulled a chair for her to sit and sat in front of her. "The only problem with having you in front of me is that we can't kiss with the table and all in the middle."  
"I still get surprised when you're flirty like this."  
"Do you think you can get used to it?" She joked.  
"Hell yeah. I love it."  
"You weren't kidding when you said the doses were big, were you?" She asked looking at the enormous plate of food arriving their table.  
"No I was not, but I am quite hungry so I don't think there will be a problem."  
"Are you sure you don't want one for yourself?"  
"What would you eat then? Because I'd don't think you can finish something like this."  
"I'd eat a salad."  
"That's not enough." He argued. "Your lunch is not going to be just a salad."  
"But it's healthy."  
"And not enough."  
"It is, I'm on a diet."  
"Why the hell are you on a diet?"  
"Usually when people are on a diet they're trying to lose weight."  
"Don't be condescending with me. Why do you want to lose wait for?"  
"Because I think I'd look better if I did."  
"You look amazing, Lily. You don't need to lose weight. I can feel your ribcage bones in bed at night. You look perfect."  
"Not everyone thinks like that and it's not like I'm planning to turn anorexic, I just won't eat as much."  
"Lily just ignore what anyone says, they're full of crap. You're the sexiest girl in Hogwarts so don't do this."  
She blushed and looked down. "Okay."  
He smiled. "Okay, you're not dieting?"  
"Okay I won't diet." She nodded.  
"I love you. And did I mention you look gorgeous."  
"I don't think you did, but I'm glad you're doing it now."  
"You know you're going to have to prove me you're not dieting anymore, don't you?"  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Eat! A lot!" He laughed.  
"As you wish." She chuckled and got some food on her plate.  
"You better repeat, that is not a lot."  
"You're not the boss of me."  
"What if I ask please?"  
Lily laughed. "Strangely when people ask please it doesn't make me hungry."  
"But I really wanted you to eat more." He pouted.  
"Fine, but just a little bit."  
"Just a little bit sounds good. You know what sounds even greater?"  
"I'm not eating more." She said.  
"Damn." He said trying to sound upset but he was still smiling at her.  
"I love you." She said simply, honestly what else did she need to say?  
"I love you too, more than anything."  
"You see this is the only problem with not being next to you is that, when you say stuff like that I can't kiss you."  
"That and you can't see the snow that just started to fall."  
"It's snowing?! But October just ended, it's too soon! I have to eat real quickly."  
"Why?" He frowned.  
"Whenever it snows for the first time Marlene and I have a snowball fight. So she's probably looking for me already with her stash ready to attack me."  
"Every year?"  
"Every single year. Once I didn't notice it was snowing and I was next to a window and a snowball just hit me. And got all the parchment wet and I had to write all over, after playing."  
"Can I play too?"  
"I thought you never asked." She smirked. "I bet Sirius is playing too."  
"Ok, come on let's eat quickly." They finished their meal as fast as they could and immediately made snowballs and went looking for Marlene. They knew they had found her, or better she found them when a snowball Lily's head and they heard someone say "he better not be helping you, because that's cheating."  
"No it's not. You have Sirius too." She said hiding and trying to see where Marlene was.  
"No, I don't. He didn't come." The sounds came from somewhere else, she was moving so she wouldn't be found.  
"What if James goes to the castle to call him?"  
"Fine, but until Sirius comes it's just me and you."  
"Do you mind going there?" Lily asked James.  
"No, I'll try to be fast. I don't want to leave you here alone with her." He joked and she laughed. He run with his arms covering his head trying not to get hit but Marlene threw a snowball at him, that was when Lily spotted her and the two-way battle started. Things were not looking good for Lily because Marlene had time to get snowballs ready and she didn't because she was having lunch with James (it was worth it though).  
They were throwing snow-balls at each other and they didn't notice the sky going black, and the silence that suddenly fell across all Hogsmead, and everybody disappearing from the streets; they only noticed something was wrong when they heard a cry of pain coming from near the shops. They quickly ran next to each other making sure they were okay and got their wands ready. Slowly and silently they walked to where they heard the second cry coming from, their hearts pounding on their chests and their minds wandering to what might be happening. They hid in the corner of the street and looked to a kid who was on the ground squirming, crying and begging the men with the wand pointed at him to stop, instead the men laughed along with the people around him who were wearing masks.

"Look at the little mudblood, he wants us to stop? But we don't take order from filthy, dirty little creatures like him." The mad said before yelling crucio again. Lily was about to stand up to try and stop all of it but, thankfully Marlene stopped her.  
"I agree, we have to stop it, but we need a plan."  
"Okay... Okay..." She repeated thinking of something. "I'll be the bait. I'm gonna stupefy some of them and they'll turn their attention to me, when they do you apparate next to the kid, you stupefy someone and apparate next to the castle. Your stupefy spell will get me time to apparatte next to the castle too. Got me?"  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I can be the bait."  
"There's no time to fight, we're doing this." And just like that she took a deep breath and got out from the hiding and stupefied as many people as she could, they all turned their attentions to Lily and Marlene did as she was told. She got to Hogwarts, when McGonnagal let her in, she saw James almost fighting Remus to go to Hogsmead, next to him Sirius was repeating more to himself than James "They're not here yet, but they're okay. The cry was not a girl's voice." The minute Sirius saw her he stood up and ran to hug her tightly.  
"You're okay, you're okay. Thank Merlin you're okay."  
James stopped fighting Remus for a while to look around for Lily. "Where is she? Where is Lily?"  
"She's coming. She's going to apparate in front of the gates." And that was when they heard a third cry, and this time it was a girls voice, it was Lily's. Remus didn't try to stop James now, in fact him, Sirius and Marlene were now trying to get out of school, but the professors were stopping them.  
She was lying in the hard, cold ground. After she stupefied three people all the death eaters turned to her and she was able to avoid the curses but in the second she was going to apparate his spell hit her. She wasn't sure for how long she had been under it, she didn't understand what he was saying right after he'd stopped, it was like the pain had blocked all her senses.  
"How dare you stand in the Dark Lord's way?" Asked a girls voice she recognized but couldn't say from who was talking. "A disgusting mudblood." And that word made an image from the person who was talking come to her mind, saying like she had said before. It was Bellatrix Black.  
"Don't worry Bella, I'll deal with her." Said the Dark Lord. "And in the end she's going to be asking me to kill her, and being merciful, like I am, I will." And everyone laughed, Lily didn't she did said something though.  
"You're not being very coherent. Weren't you just saying you didn't take orders from little mudbloods like me? Or since I'm a little bigger than the kid..." The second spell hit her, it was him again and, again it felt like she had knifes in her veins. But she wasn't going to beg, she was going to put up a fight, she said to herself, knowing it wasn't much of a fight when she was crying and yelling already. But she wasn't going to beg him like he wanted; she wasn't going to give him what he wanted.  
James was yelling at anyone who tried to stop him, it didn't matter if it was McGonagall or Flitwick or even Dumbledore. But the last one didn't try to stop him.  
''James, you can come with me. If, and only if, you promise me, you'll do exactly what I tell you. You're not going to spell anyone, you're not even talking to anyone you're only going to grab Miss Evans and bring her to the castle when I tell you to do so."  
"Albus!" Professor McGonagall protested.  
"I'll do it." He said and cleaned the tears he only now noticed he had running down his face.  
"Let's go." Professor Dumbledore said calmly and opened the gates James followed him in complete silence. "Do you think she's okay?" James asked fearful.  
"I hope, from the bottom of my heart, she is." And James was silent again. He walked until he saw her lying on the floor crying, he was going to run to her but Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
Lily tried to grab her wand, that was inches away from her, but she heard Voldemort's voice the second her hand touched her wand. "I wouldn't do that. You're surprised I know what you're doing?" He laughed. "Oh, I know. I know you want it to stop, you just want to put up a fight. It's useless; you'll beg me to kill you." Lily heard him say the word again and she flinched preparing for the coming pain but nothing happened this time.  
"Tom stop this right now." She heard Dumbledore's voice say, but this time it wasn't soft like usual it was cold and threatening.  
"Dumbledore, I thought you were too afraid to come." Voldemort said and only three of the people who were in the street didn't laugh. Even though the death eaters laughed, no-one dared to do anything to the boy who left Dumbledore's side to go to Lily. She flinched at her touch because she didn't see it was him, she feared it was a Death Eater.  
"It's me." He whispered so only she could hear. "You'll be okay now."  
She simply nodded and he easily picked her up apparating in front of the school's gates like Dumbledore told him to, McGonagall immediately opened them and told him to go to the infirmary.  
"Don't tell my parents." Lily said quietly.  
"What?"  
"Promise me you won't tell my parents."  
"But-"  
"Please, promise me you won't tell my parents." She pleaded.  
"Okay I won't tell them." He said trying to relax her; she had gone through enough already. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I'm so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me. I need you." He said again as he laid her on the infirmary's bed and Madame Pomfrey told him he had to get out so she could examine Lily, and although he wanted to stay he left after kissing her forehead and mumbling another apology. James paced back and fourths for God-knows how long waiting for Madama Pomfrey to call him.

"She's sleeping now, and you should go to bed to. You can come here tomorrow."

"I need to see her." He said with pleading in his voice and eyes.

"She's resting." She said softly.

"I won't wake her up. I just need to be sure she's okay." He said and Marlene was behind him about to yell at the woman that she couldn't stop her from seeing Lily, she was going to see her best-friend wether she liked it or not!

"Okay, but you have to be quiet." They all nodded and came in to see her. The always so happy Lily was now lying in bed with pain still in her face, and James had to get out of there because he wanted to wake her up, he wanted her to tell him she was okay and she forgave him for not being there to protect her. He couldn't do that so he just got out of there and went to his room. Short after Remus knocked on his room door.

"So, Sirius asked me to tell you he's not coming because Marlene is still freaking out so he's staying with her and Dorcas, and Peter just went to get some food, I guess he remembered none of us actually had dinner."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not staying here alone. Obviously you're not going to be able to sleep, I don't think any of us will, so we'll make you company."

"I just want to be alone."

"That's too bad for you, because we're staying." Remus said. "She's okay. Madame Pomfrey took care of her. She'll be hugging and kissing you in the morning, you hear me?" James didn't say anything. "Dumbledore talked about it at dinner, that's what Peter told us. He said that there wouldn't be more Hogsmead visits, at least for now. But he also said she was going to be okay and who wished to visit her could go to the infirmary and that Madame Pomfrey would control the visits. The point is Dumbledore said she's okay. So she's okay." They didn't say much after that. Peter got there with the food a while later but neither James nor Remus ate much. They didn't sleep much either and early in the morning they walked to the infirmary. They got there at the same time Sirius and the girls did. They knocked at the door and Madame Pomfrey opened it, her face serious.

"Only five can go there at a time. And she's still fragile both physically and psychologically, especially psychologically. You can't hold her to tight and you can't cry in front of her." They looked at each other and before anyone volunteered to wait to see Lily, James talked.

"You can go. I'd rather be with her alone" They walked in silently except for James who sat on the bench and waited nervously. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Marlene got out of there crying and Dorcas after that. Sirius came to hold Marlene and Peter patted Dorcas on the back.

"Maybe you shouldn't go there." Said Remus, but James didn't hear him. He walked quickly to her room, his heart beating fast afraid of what might have happened to her.

"Lily?" he called and saw her breathing so he took a deep breath. "Lily? It's me." But she still didn't look at him. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. I need you." He repeated what he had said the previous night. For a second he could swear she looked at him but she had her eyes trained on the ceiling again when he looked twice. He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder.

"She's not talking, or looking at anyone."

"It's probably because of what she went through," said Madame Pomfrey. "I believe she'll get better. What you should do is talk to her, of happy things; remind her that there's something good worth fighting for. I'm sorry." James didn't say anything. He sat on the chair next to her. He looked at his ceiling and clenched his jaw, he had to be strong for her and, if talking to her reminding her of happy things was the remedy he sure was lucky because he had a lot of happy moments to remind her of.

"Hey, Lils. Remember when…" he started to talk to her.

**A/N: I promise I'll try to make the next chapter happier! Although we had very happy moments in the beginning, I bet James will tell her all about those…**

**Please review, follow and favourite Thanks for reading! You're the best. Thank you so, so much to anyone that reviewed! Please tell me what you think of the story and how to improve it!**

**Love y'all sexy faces!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: May have a bad word or two…. Shhh don't tell your parents!**

**I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you sayin 'don't leave leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft Civil War

Four weeks had passed and she was a little bit better, in his opinion, she would look at them for short periods of time and she'd hold James' hand when he reached for hers, but she still didn't talk and that was Madame Pomfrey was worried about. So if by tomorrow she was the same she'd go to St Mungus as soon as possible, where he couldn't visit her because he was in school. They'd call her parents, even though James told them she didn't want to and she was over 17 so she could decide that (they argued she wasn't in a good mental state).  
In those week his routine had been wake up, shower, get dressed go to the infirmary, see if Lily was awake, if she was he'd stay there and talk to her is she wasn't he'd go to classes and come back after the first class (that only started 2 weeks ago), go to lunch, be with Lily, practice Quidditch (Sirius told him it would do him good to clear his mind for a little and a good place to do that was the Quidditch pitch, but in reality he would never clear his mind he was always thinking of a way to make her better), come back to talk to Lily and give her a kiss (on the cheek) good-night, tell her he missed and loved her, have dinner, go to bed.  
Today the morning and the afternoon hadn't been any different, but he was now trying to convince Madame Pomfrey to stay there the night.  
"James, I understand she may be going to St Mungus tomorrow, and yes I heard you'd sleep on the chair, but you can't stay here if you're not sick. And if you have a headache I'll give you a potion and you can go to your dorm."  
"I don't want to go to my dorm! I want to stay here with Lily."  
"Poppy I think today we can let Mr. Potter sleep here today, I don't want Mr Potter to get seriously injured just so he can be here with Miss Evans." Dumbledore, that had just arrived, said. "I wanted to talk to you Mr. Potter."  
"If it's because I'm missing classes..." James started but was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
"It's not that. As you know Miss Evans is, most probably, going to St Mungus hospital tomorrow. So I have two options for you: you can stay here with your friends and go to classes and visit her on the weekends or you can go with Miss Evans if you agree to do your homework and owl them to the teachers and come to school occasionally to do some tests."  
"I'll go with her." He answered immediately. "I'll do my homework's and tests and whatever you want me to do."  
"Alright, I'll arrange it with the rest of the professors that if Miss Evans leaves tomorrow you'll leave with her."  
"It's almost sure that she'll have to go, sir."  
"Don't lose your hope."  
"No, sir. Can I still sleep here?"  
Dumbledore smiled with a light in his eyes "I can't see why not."  
"Thank you, sir, for everything."  
Dumbledore nodded and left.  
James sat in the chair next to Lily's bed once again.  
"Hello again gorgeous." He said but, like usual, there was no answer. "I'm sorry they are telling your parents tomorrow, I tried to stop them but they won't listen." He said feeling even more useless every second. "I can't even do that." He said. "Anyway I think we're supposed to sleep now or Madame Pomfrey will kill me." He turned off the lights and tried to find a comfortable position, which was impossible. "Goodnight Lily. I love you. If you need anything just call my name." He pushed his chair closer to her bed and reached for her hand, she held his hand back strongly, like a person would hold to a shield in the middle of a war. "I miss you, Lils, we all do." He closed his eyes but it took him a while to fall asleep, lately it was always like this: it would take ages to fall asleep and he'd wake up in the middle of the night several times. Today was no different except that seeing Lily next to him, breathing, helped to calm him down.  
The second time he woke up, he looked at his side where Lily was sleeping and saw her crying. He jumped out of his chair and carefully lay next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
"Don't let them get to me." She begged between sobs. "His coming and he wants to hurt me again."  
"You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. I'm here, I'll protect you. I promise. You're safe now." He said over and over again while stroking her hair.  
"Don't leave me here alone, please." She said with tears streaming down her face.  
"I'll never let you go."  
"I'm sorry." She said, a bit calmer now.  
"What are you apologizing for?" He asked.  
"For not talking, for crying, for everything."  
"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not being there to protect you."  
"It's not your fault."  
"I'll protect you, no matter what." They were silent for a while. "Lily, you'll be okay. I'm right here and I'll help you whenever you need, but I think it would be better if you could talk to us, me and the girls and the boys."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. All I'm saying is that if you talk we might be able to help you."  
"I can't remember the first three days after... what happened, but I haven't talked ever sense because I'm scared... of everything. I'm scared that if I talk someone makes me talk about it, or maybe if I talk they'll think I'm good and make me go to Hogsmead and he'll be there again or..."  
"Lily, none of that will happen. I promise you. If you don't want to talk about it no one will force you too, I won't let them and no one will force you to go to Hogsmead and if you do go there, because you want to, he won't be there."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so tired of being scared from the moment I wake up to even in my sleep, it never goes away." She said again, still crying.  
"Shh, you'll be alright. Just close your eyes and if you have a nightmare just talk to me, because it's all that is now: nightmares. No one can hurt you now. I promise."  
She nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Get out of her bed!" Was James' waking up call by the lovely Madame Pomfrey.  
"He's just helping with the nightmares." Lily said leaving Madame Pomfrey with her mouth open.  
"Exactly Poppy. I'm not even under the sheets." He said smiling, today almost nothing could make him unhappy, Lily was talking again and she wasn't mad at him!  
"You're talking, sweetheart." Said Madame Pomfrey after the shock. "Are you feeling better today?"  
"A little bit, yes." She said.  
"Do you need anything?" Asked James.  
"Not really, thank you." She said. "Actually, do you mind telling the girls I'm better?"  
"Of course not. I'll take a quick shower call them and I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you and I missed you so much!" He said.  
"I love you too." She said and James left even happier. He ran to his dorm where he showered and changed as fast as he could and then ran to the breakfast table where the girls should be.  
He got there and it took Sirius about half a second to look at his face and realize "She's better!"  
"Lily is better?!" Asked Marlene and Dorcas.  
"She's better, she's talking. She says she doesn't want to talk about **it**, but she's talking." Naturally they all got up and walked to the infirmary as fast as they could.  
"No, no, no, no, no! You're not all getting in there. She just got better and I intend to keep it that way." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
"Can't you ask her if she can handle all of us?" James practically begged.  
"No, she's not a good person to make that call, I am. And I say five at a time."  
"What? But we're five." Said Sirius  
"Aren't you usually six?"  
"Yeah, but Peter is sleeping late today." Said Remus.  
"Oh… I guess you can come in then." Said Madame Pomfrey. "You still can't cry and I don't give a damn if you're crying of happiness. If I see tears I'll kick you out."  
"Yes m'am." Said James not really hearing her. He walked to her bed with them right behind him.  
"I told them." Said James.  
"Thank you."  
"Holly crap, you're talking." Marlene started to hyper ventilate before, like Dorcas, hugging her. "I missed you." They all said.  
"I'm sorry." Said Lily.  
"What are you sorry about? I'm the one who's sorry?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you."  
"I'm sorry I left you there." Said Marlene and James noticed the light in Lily's eyes disappearing.  
"Hey Lils, we're not going to talk, or think, about it remember?" He said taking her hand. "It's okay, we'll talk about happy things like Poppy told us too."  
She smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks."  
"I mean we're running out of them, a week of telling you happy moments I was starting to talk about things like when we learned why the hi-5 was created (1), that is not that happy just funny." Said Marlene. "I think she noticed," Marlene said referring to Madame Pomfrey."That's why she wanted to take you to St Mungus. Speaking of which. Poppy." She yelled.  
"No, she's not going to St Mungus." Madame Pomfrey yelled back.  
"Oh thank goodness!" Said Dorcas and hugged and her tight.  
Lily flinched. "Not so tight please. I'm still sore, Madame Pomfrey says its normal."  
"Oh sorry" she said letting go.  
"Everybody out, I need to ask her some questions." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
"But we just got here." Argued Sirius.  
"And you talked to her; you saw that she was doing better. Now I need to examine her. Go to classes and you can come back after."  
Everybody protested but left except for James who sat in the chair again.  
"You have to leave too." Madame Pomfrey said.  
"You're just asking some questions, right? I'll be quiet; I won't say a word unless she needs me." He said calmly.  
"Fine. You're persistent; I have to give you that."  
"Thank you."  
"Let's start with basic questions: do you know where you are?"  
"I'm in Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft I attend, infirmary."  
"Okay, good. Do you know who I am?"  
"You're Madame Pomfrey, who takes care of any sick person in Hogwarts."  
"Do you remember who he is?" She asked pointing at James.  
"That is James Potter, my lovely boyfriend." She said blushing a little and making James smile like the Cheshire cat.  
"Do you know who were the people that were here a while ago?"  
"Dorcas and Marlene are my best friends since 1st year in Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus are James' best friends, along with Peter who wasn't here; they're obviously my friends too. They're all really nice, I mean Sirius is a dog and incredibly cheeky, but he's nice too." James chuckled.  
"You seem to be psychologically fine. So, Miss Evans, what hurts?"  
"When I move: everything."  
"What do you remember from this week?"  
"I remember Hogsmead and coming here, I don't remember the first three days but I remember all after that."  
"You remember them telling you stories?"  
"Yes." She chuckled.  
"I can see you're relatively happy." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
"I guess so."  
"Ok. We now have to do a physical exam."  
"That's my queue to leave." James stood up and kissed her cheek. "If you need me I'll be outside."  
"I think I can take care of my patients."  
"I agree," said Lily. "Go to class."  
"But it's potions and Slughorn is almost as depressed as we are without your genius mind there and I want to be with you."  
"You will, just not now. Go to class." He sighted and kissed her cheek.  
"Yes m'am, I'm going."  
"I love you." She whispered to him as he leaned to kiss her cheek.  
"I love you too."  
He walked to the dungeons where he saw the marauders with their restored happiness. In the last four weeks they were all different Sirius almost never made jokes, Remus wasn't so rule obeying, Marlene wasn't has cheeky, Dorcas spent most of her time alone and Peter didn't eat as much. But now there was more hope and they were coming back to normal, it wasn't completely normal yet. Perhaps they'll come back to normality as Lily does too, maybe when she's fully recovered so will they.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Sirius.  
"Lily basically kicked me out." He chuckled and sat in a table where Sirius joined him before Slughorn started to tell them to brew a potion. After a quick explanation he walked to James.  
"Mr Potter, do you have news about Miss Evans?"  
"Yes sir, I do." He said, a triumphant smile playing on his face. "She talked to us this morning."  
"Real talk?" The astonished professor asked.  
"Real talk, sir. Madame Pomfrey examined her and mentally she seems alright. I mean, obviously she still doesn't want to talk about it and she's not the same, but I have faith."  
"We always knew she was a fighter." Said the professor proudly. "I heard from Rosie from the Three Broomsticks- oh you know who Rosie is- that even after he... did it to her the first time she talked back to him. She really is a Gryffindor, isn't she?"  
"Yes, sir. She is."  
"Talking, you said? Maybe that is why Mr. Snape is missing."  
"What?!"  
"I'm just saying, since they used to be such good friends he went there to talk to her." James immediately got up and grabbed his books decided not to let the Slytherin git come near his, currently fragile, girlfriend.  
"Mr. Potter, where are you going?" Asked Slughorn.  
"Yeah, James where are you going?" Asked Remus.  
"Snivelly is talking to Lily." He said simply and Marlene and Dorcas grabbed their stuff and walked out with him. Seeing his best friend and his girlfriend walking out the room, naturally, Sirius followed them.  
"Oh crap. Excuse me sir." Said Remus getting his books. "But James, Sirius and Snive- Severus Snape is not a good combination sir. I think I should try and calm them down." He said leaving the classroom too.  
"You're gonna leave me here, alone?" Asked Peter. "Well, Professor, I think I'm gonna go too." Peter said awkwardly and got his stuff before running after his friends.  
And standing, with his mouth open, clueless on how to react Slughorn watched half of his class leave the room.  
"Well... Well... You should continue brewing your potions." He said to the few remaining students.  
"James, don't go in there like that." Remus called after him. "Think of Lily, its not good for her either if you start yelling or beating him in front of her." James stopped in his tracks.  
"Okay, you and Dorcas find a way of getting him out of there and I'll take care of him then."  
"Okay." Said Dorcas. "How am I doing that?"  
"I don't know. Show him a shampoo bottle and he'll be running out of there in the blink of an eye. Find a way." Said Marlene stopping out of the infirmary.  
Dorcas went inside with Remus and looked for Madame Pomfrey.  
"Madame Pomfrey I don't know if you noticed." Said Remus. "You probably did when you examined her, but Lily had a bruise on her neck. It's probably nothing but, we're all so worried about her and I just wanted to make sure that she doesn't get worse again. It would kill James."  
"On her neck? I didn't notice that. Thank you for telling I'll check her again now."  
"Thank you. You now maybe it was just my impression but like I said, we're all so worried about her I wanted to make sure she's alright."  
"You did the right think." Remus and Dorcas came out of the infirmary.  
"He's coming." Said Dorcas and she was right, short after Snape came out of the infirmary freezing when he saw them. James grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall.  
"Get away from her, Snivelli. I've warn you once. I'm not doing it again."  
"You need your friends next to you so you can tell me that?" Snape spatted.  
"Oh, no. I can handle you greasy little ass all by myself."  
"You don't own her; you don't get to decide who hangs out with her."  
Marlene slapped Snape.  
"You listen to me, asshole. Every time you talk to her she ends up crying so I want to make this very clear. If you hurt her in any way I will make your live a living hell. And I won't be the only one because everyone loves Lily."

"Get away from me." Snape tried to get out of James' grip but James didn't let him. And then Snape tried to punch James because he couldn't get to his wand, fortunately James had fast reflexes and stopped it. And punched him back, Severus couldn't stop James' punch. And ten seconds after they were rolling in the floor fighting and James was telling Sirius to get away, this time it would be just him. Snape wasn't very strong but a kick in the ribs always hurts, not that James didn't get his payback. Filch, with his sixth sense for people fighting showed up hitting both James and Snape with his broom. Hearing the mess Madame Pomfrey came out of the infirmary and with a flick of her wand she separated them.

"Stop hitting me with your broom." Said James already up and away from Snape.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said slapping them both in the back of their heads. "You both need to get in there because you're both bleeding and your nose is not looking good." She said to Snape. And they both walked in there.

"It never does." Said Marlene in a low voice so only her friends could hear.

"What happened?!" asked Lily, seeing them both bleeding and with black eyes.

"Nothing to worry about." Said both James and Madame Pomfrey, the latest took the opportunity to close the blinds.

"What were you thinking James?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "I know, you're a good kid. Why did you get into that fight?"

"Because he's always trying to talk to Lily and he's always hurting her, I can't just stand and watch him do it again."

"A little bit of jealousy, maybe?"

"Ow," he said when she was examining his ribs. ",it's not jealousy. It's just not fair that he gets to hurt her over and over again."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I think he actually managed to break your rib."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"No, not with my potions. Don't get into more troubles. I have to go take care of him now."

"Thanks Poppy." He said when she gave him the potion. He walked to Lily's bed. "Hey." He smiled.

"What happened to your eye?" Lily asked sitting in her bed, arms crossed.

"My eye? Oh nothing. I just… ran into a door."

"James, what happened this time? Why did you two fight?"

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Of course I worry! You're my boyfriend and he's my friend."

"He's your friend now?" asked James.

"He's not planning to join the death eaters anymore. He said that after what happened in Hogsmead he's not joining them and he apologized."

"So that's just it. He's your best friend again?"

"He's not my best friend. He's a friend. Don't be like this."

"Lily, I love you, but…. just…We'll talk when you're better." He said grabbing his books.

"Where are you going?"

"Classes, I guess."

"Now you want to go to class?" she said in a joking tone, but it was an honest question.

"I never wanted, you wanted me too. Maybe you could befriend Mulciber while I'm in Transfiguration."

"James! It's not like that."

"No, it's not. Sorry. Mulciber never made you cry multiple times before."

"And Mulciber wasn't my only friend when I came here."

"Don't do that! The day you got here you and Marlene and Dorcas started to get along perfectly. Actually in the first day you and I weren't so bad either, but he didn't like me and you stopped liking me too. He wasn't your only friend and you know it. You had lot of them and you could have had many more if he wasn't there.

"Lily you can't do the same thing over and over again and expect it will end differently, it won't."

"I need to give him a chance. He was my friend, I owe him that."

"You gave him before and look at how it ended. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"You love me, right? And you'll be there for me, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I'm sure I'll be alright." She smiled. He only sighted. "Come on, lay next to me. I want to cuddle." He put his books down and lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"If he hurts you…"

"You're free to defend my honor. Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your eye."

"Nah. I've been worse. And the ribs are alright now, so I'm fine really. You're probably worse yourself."

"You know he won't come between us, right?"

"He was your friend first. And what if he asks you to choose between him and me?"

"He's sure out of luck, because I am not leaving you."

"I'm sorry I talked to you like that a while ago."

"It's alright, you were mad and you kind of had a reason too. I should have talked to you and principally I shouldn't have told you that way."

"Yeah, but you're sick. And you're the one who decided who's your friend or not, even if I pretty much hate your choices."

"I have to get back to normal someday I better get ready." She chuckled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I'll always protect you and that was what I was doing, protecting you."

"James, some people from the ministry are coming here to make me some questions tomorrow. Dumbledore will be there too, but maybe if you could…" he didn't let her finish.

"I'll be here, don't worry."

**A/N: The story has 30 followers and 20 favorites! You are amazing!**

**Did you like this chapter tell me about it with a review :) **

**Love ya'll sexy faces!**

**(1) ****Until third year they would chest bump whenever they had a good mark but one day, in third year, they tried and due to miserable (or not so miserable) fact that they boobs were growing it was very, very painful. And that is when they found why the hi-5 was invented, because boos hurt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All the character are J.K.'s property. **

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

**-Lego House; Ed Sheeran**

James walked to Lily's room again the next day a little later than normal. "I know, what you're gonna say. I'm gonna be late for classes, but I am a marauder I need to keep my reputation." He kissed her forehead and he saw the look on her face, the same as yesterday: worried and scared. "Nightmares?" She nodded and he lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You can sleep now, if you have nightmares you can just talk to me."

"You're not just going to be late for classes, you' will miss classes… again." She remembered him and hoped he wouldn't say anything because she really wanted him with her. Yesterday in the afternoon after they talked a little and Marlene showed up he left for the day because he said she needed some time away from him, and so this night wasn't any better than the last. But he was right it was probably better for them to spend some time away from each other, even though she was pretty sure it was impossible for her to get tired of him, but she wasn't sure if he couldn't get tired of her and for a good relationship they needed space.

"We've been through this: we're geniuses. We'll still have the best marks in class, maybe Remus will beat us, or maybe not because he wants to bring us our homework so we don't miss on too much school work. And if I do fail you're way too nice to let me stay here alone and you will stay with me, just like the guys, and that will make Marlene and Dorcas stay here too. So basically we're all going to fail if I fail and we'll have one more year in Hogwarts."

She chuckled with her head resting on his strong, muscular chest. "Thank you. I love you."

"You deserve it. I love you too. Now you should sleep because the ministry people are coming, and today is a girls night in, because it's Friday."

"I forgot about that. It's funny hearing you say today is a girls night in." she smiled and closed her eyes, but before she falling asleep she opened her eyes and kissed his lips. "I missed that." She smiled almost like before, she almost looked like old, happier, self again. It felt so natural.

"I missed it too." He smirked.

"Does this means I get a proper good-morning and good-night kiss from now on?" she asked.

"Anything you want." He smiled.

"Okay then. I need you to argue with me when you think I'm doing something wrong. And flirt like you used to. I know I was bad, and I know Poppy told you that you can't be sad or something, but if I'm going to go back to normal I need you, and everyone for that matter, to act normal with me."

"I am completely normal, just like everyone else. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sirius, asked me if I wanted him to get me another pillow, Remus told me not to worry about school and if I wanted him to get me food from the kitchens, to which Peter said he didn't have to go so far because he had some food he could share with me. Oh and Finn came here yesterday when Marlene was here, she didn't say anything about how hot or honky he was when he left, but Dorcas did. Want me to go on?"

"No," he said with a goofy smile on his face, this was the Lily he knew and loved: if she thought there was something wrong she's say so. "I want you to go to sleep and I want Finn to stop visiting you."

She smiled. "Thank you. And don't be jealous, there is no reason to be. I don't want us to stop arguing, I'm not saying that we should be mad at each other all the time throwing things at each other. It's just that if we argue it means we both have our own opinions. And looking and understanding each other will make us stronger we won't be afraid to disagree with each other."

"And what if we argue too much and then we'll be mad at each other all the time?"

"Well, you know what they say: Love is spending the rest of your life with someone you want to kill but not doing it because you'd miss them too much." She smirked.

"Okay, you've made your point. Arguing is healthy, as long as it's not too much. Now go to bed." She kissed him again and rested her head on the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me sleep, will you?" she joked.

"How come I always get the blame?"

"Because it's always yours?" she suggested and he laughed again.

They were awoken by Madame Pomfrey.

"The people from the Ministry are here and they want to talk to see you. Also your dad is here."

"My dad? You told them? I didn't want him to know and see me like this; it'll worry him in vain. How did he get here? He's a muggle after all." She said while James left her bed and fixed his hair and clothes a bit nervous because he was meeting her father.

"Not your dad, sweetheart. Jame's."

"My dad?" James asked. "Is he alright? Is my mum alright? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened. He's here with the ministry because he's the auror with…"

"…the Voldemort's case." James finished it for her, that is why he was always so worried. Lily squeezed his hand trying to calm him.

"They're alright. Don't worry about it." She said in a soft, soothing voice.

"Can I tell them to come in?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, you can." And with that Madame Pomfrey left. A few seconds later 3 people came in with Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Evans." Said Dumbledore. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright I guess. Just a little frustrated that Madame Pomfrey still doesn't let me get out of bed."

"I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time." He smiled at her. "There are some people I'd like you too meet. This is Cornelius Fudge, he's great friends with the minister of magic, so you know you're in good hands. This is Clara, she'll be writing our conversation so they don't need to come back and ask you the same questions. And this is, as I'm sure you understood by now, Charlus Potter, he's in charge of your case."

"I'm sorry. I was saying hello to my son, I don't him every day." He smiled at Lily, he was weirdly look alike James, except for the hair, his hair was brown and not at all messy and he wasn't so muscular, probably had been once but not anymore. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in classes?" he asked his son and about now it hit Lily she was meeting James' father and James wasn't in classes because he was with her, his father was going to hate her!

"Some things are more important that classes" James grinned to his father.

"Couldn't agree more." His father smiled and patted his back. "Don't tell your mum."

"She'd agree with us."

"Good point. Don't tell your professors." James simply rolled his eyes to this. Dumbledore had made chairs appear out of thin air by then and everybody sat down, James was in his usual chair next to Lily's bed and he held her hand, which was shaking slightly, but it wasn't because she was meeting his father as much as because they were going to ask questions about the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Should we start?" asked Fudge.

"If you're ready, Miss Evans." Said Dumbledore and Lily nodded.

"So do you remember the event well?" asked Fudge and James was a bit angry at him referring a thing as horrible as being victim of an Unforgivable Curse as the event, as if it was the tea party, the arrogant smirk on Fudge's face didn't help.

"Every single second of it, most unfortunately." Lily nodded and when James looked at her the light was gone from her eyes, just like every time someone mentioned it.

"Okay, so when did you realize that Voldemort was there?" James had decided by then he deeply disliked this man, did he not notice the change in her face, did he not see how scared she was.

"At first I didn't notice anything wrong, I was having a snowball fight with a friend of mine and everything was going great and normal... until we heard a cry and since we couldn't see each other because we were hiding from the snowballs the first thing we did was checking if we were both alright. After I saw her I grabbed my wand, to defend my friend and myself. That's when we heard the second cry and we went to see where it came from and that's when I saw him."

"Do you remember what he was saying?"

"The kid, he was a first year muggle born from Hogwarts."

"Yes, we know we tried to talk to him but he wasn't in a very good mental state. Not everyone is as resistant as you." James noticed his father didn't like this man very much either, he saw his jaw clench and he could see how annoyed he was.

"I recognized him and he was asking for Voldemort to stop, he was crying and he was scared and he was begging him to stop, he was telling he'd do anything. And Voldemort just laughed, like it was a joke, and he said he didn't take orders from little Mudbloods like him. And everyone laughed. That's when we, me and my friend, decided that I'd stupefy some of them and that would distract them, she would grab the kid and she'd come back to the castle after that I would. And that's what we did, except I couldn't come back because Voldemort hit me with the Cruciatus curse."

"Yes, did he say anything else?" Fudge asked as if it was an obvious question, as if he had heard all of this boring crap before.

"Yes, he did. He said… he said I would suffer so much for coming in his way I would beg for him to kill me and he would because he was merciful, and I asked him if it was because I was bigger than the first year that he would take orders from me." James saw the smallest trace of a smile on his father's face, like he was proud for Lily even though he barely even met her. James was trying to focus on everybody around him but Lily, he didn't want to hear it, he couldn't stand do hear how she had been tortured and he did nothing about it. So he focused on how Fudge was insensitive and how his father took pride in random people's actions. "Then Dumbledore showed up with James and he talked to him, and James came and took me to the castle." And James saw his father's chest puff with pride and he almost, almost smiled but he looked at Lily and she looks so sad, so desperate, so hopeless, so helpless and so desperate and it killed him to see her like this. He tried to squeeze her hand to remind her she wasn't alone and she wasn't there anymore, but it didn't work.

"Nothing new here." Said Fudge with a disappointed look at it took James every bit of self control he had not to punch him. "You can ask your question Charlus."

James' father nodded. "Are you alright Miss Evans? Don't you want to take a break?"

"I'm okay. You can ask."

"Okay. Did you recognize anyone?"

"I think I did. It was Bellatrix Black."

"Bellatrix Black? How did you recognize her."

"I didn't at first. I heard a familiar voice and I didn't know who it belonged too. But then she said something like _look at how the mudblood cries_ and I guess I heard her call me that so many times before I knew it was her, and she was wearing a mask like the others but she had the same height, same hair and the same body structure."

"Thank you for your help. I know it was hard for you. If you think of anything else you think it's important to tell me I'm gonna be here the rest of the day and after that you can send me a letter."

Lily nodded and smiled a little, but it wasn't the smile she did this morning it was a sad one. "I will, thank you sir."

"I think I'll be going." Said Fudge.

"Aren't you going to stay in here and see the school Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I don't think I have the time. Nice to meet you, Miss Evans. It was nice to see you again Mr. Potter." He said to James and shook his hand. "Your boy has quit a strength, Charlus, he's practically squeezing my hand. I'll see you tomorrow then." And after shaking everybody else's he left.

"Dumbledore, will show me how the school is doing and I'll come here before lunch to hear about you, alright?" Charlus Potter asked, James nodded and his father and Dumbledore left.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked gently and she shook her head. "How can I make it better?"

"Can you hold me?" she asked as if she was about to cry, her voice was breaking and her breathing was not regular. James climbed to her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "It won't happen again, right?" she asked.

"Of course not! I won't let it." She nodded as if she was processing the information. "You'll be alright. Just try not to think about it. Think of how Remus is probably bringing you your precious homework today, finally. Think of how you won't be able to do it because you'll be having a night in with the girls, doing whatever it is that you do. Think about Sirius will come in here after lunch and will do something stupid, actually since my dad is here he'll be doing something stupid with my dad to help him."

"Your dad looks nice." She said trying to escape from the thoughts and memories of the horrible day she just had been forced to live again.

"Yeah, he's alright. For some things and with some people it's like he never grew up. Sirius is one of those people."

"He's like Peter Pan." She smiled a little.

"Who's Peter Pan?" James asked confused.

"You don't know Peter Pan?"

"No. Is that some kind of muggle thing? Because you know I don't know those and, still, you always get shocked when you find out when I don't know about something all muggles know."

"I'm sorry. I'll show Peter Pan to you one of this days. Peter Pan is a character a children's book which was turned into a Disney film."

"I know what a film is, but what is Disney?"

"What's Disney?! You don't know Disney?! Sorry, I'm doing it again, getting surprised because you don't know a muggle thing. Disney is probably the best company to make films for children, they are so great. I'll show you some of its films someday."

"That sounds promising. Just don't show me something girly that I won't understand."

"Okay, I won't show you the Disney Princesses then."  
"Maybe that's for the best. Princesses are not my field of expertise." She was better, she wasn't so sad or desperate anymore and that made him happy. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you think your dad liked me?"

"He loved you. I know it." He smiled and kissed her because it was adorable how worried she was that his father might not like her, when everybody loved her. He didn't tell her how his father was proud of her for talking back to Voldemort because she didn't want her to think about it. They sat and talked for a while making Lily forget about the "event", as Fudge called it. And they waited for James father, which made Lily nervous.

"Thank you for keeping me sane" she said looking at their hands and how they fit perfectly.

"You do it to me all the time and you don't even notice." He answered.

**A/N: Hey, I know it's not very big and I'm sorry but I have tests a I have to study if I want to anything with my life. Please review and favorite and follow, if you do I'll love you forever I'll love you more than I love nutella, almost. **

**I love ya'll sexy faces.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, all the characters are from JK blah blah blah**

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love**

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

**Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran**

Madame Pomfrey cleared Lily to go for a walk with James and his father. Lily jumped out of bed, kissed Madame Pomfrey's cheek and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.  
"Don't run! You're making me regret my decision." Said Madame Pomfrey but Lily didn't hear her because she was too busy getting dressed as fast as she could, Madame Pomfrey sighted and went to her office.  
"So… she's your girlfriend?" James father asked him.  
"Yup." He nodded.  
"You like her?"  
"I love her." James answered naturally.  
"That's good." Charlus Potter nodded and smiled a little.  
"I think so too." James chuckled.  
"I'm sorry to hear what happened to her." His father said.  
"I am too. But she's getting better and that's what really matters."  
"I'm happy you think like that. I'm really proud of you, you know that?" he said looking at James in the yes for the first time in this conversation.  
"What for?" he asked looking at his father.  
"Everything!"  
"Oh, thanks." James smiled proudly.  
"I didn't talk to her much. But I think I like her." His father said breaking the silence that settled after James had spoken and they were back to staring at the wall instead of each other.  
"You do. Everyone does. That's her thing; nobody can actually hate her or even dislike her. That and she's incredibly smart and a really good person." He smiled.  
"So… basically you could do a lot worse." His father joked.  
"Basically." James agreed and laughed.  
"Your mother misses you. I do too, but she asked me to tell you that and to give you a kiss for her. I'm not giving you a kiss, though. I think it would kill our manhood or something."  
"Yeah, the hug when you got here was enough, thank you." He laughed. "I miss you guys too. On the bright side Christmas is coming and you'll have to put up with me and Sirius."  
"I think I can handle you two."  
"Handle? Don't act like you're damage controlling. You're the worst of the three of us!"  
"Yeah, but I'm old so I can say this things."  
"Why can you call yourself old but you got all mad when I called you 'old man' in the letter the other day you got all mad. And I most point out that it was a joke?"  
"I'm ready." Lily said getting out of the bathroom.  
"Let's go then." James' dad said and both men got up.  
"James told me a lot about you, Sir." Lily said to Charlus.  
"I do not, she's just a nice person and she wants to make me look good." James joked  
"I know you don't. You probably try to avoid me, even in conversations." His father joked with him too. "Lily, you don't have to call me sir, you can call me Charlus."  
"Can I call you Charlus?" asked James.  
"You mostly certainly cannot. You can call me father, dad or daddy."  
"But Charlus…" James protested. "That's not fair, I know you for longer."  
"Now, now Jamsie, you shouldn't get jealous." His father said in a condescending, joking just like James. "So, Lily, tell me more about you. Do you have brothers or sisters?"  
"I have a sister, Sir… I mean Charlus."  
"What's her name?"

"Petunia."  
"Your parents like flowers?" Charlus Potter asked grinning.  
"My mum does." She chuckled. "Every time someone goes to our house and asks if there's a Petunia or a Lily there, she answers there's a whole bunch of them in the garden."  
James' father laughed. "She sounds funny."  
"Yeah, she also decided to change the curtains of my room to put some curtains with lilies while I was here, I think she really likes puns."  
James father laughed again. "I should have chosen your name better." He said to James and the latter only rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "You're also in Gryffindor, aren't you? I think James mentioned it before."  
"Yes, I am." She nodded, wondering what James had told his parents about her.  
"And how's head duties?"  
"Lately I haven't been doing much, but it's alright. It's just a little bit boring to make the patrol schedules." Lily wondered where they were going, but she didn't thought she needed to know so she kept following James and his dad.  
"So, dad, Dumbledore showed you around?"  
"Yes, he showed me all the new things in here, which weren't many because this castle doesn't really change. Where are you taking me now?"  
"What are you talking about? I'm following you."  
"But I'm following you!"  
"So, we're following each other? Great. Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know. What time is it? We have to go to lunch in no time, maybe we should head to the Great Hall."  
"You're having lunch here?" James asked trying to hide his "concern".  
"Don't worry, I have to sit in the staff table." His father laughed. "Were you worried your old man would embarrass you?"  
"No, I was afraid my old man- I am using your expression, so you can't be mad at me- decides he still wants to pull a prank or something. But I don't think you'll do it next to Dumbledore."  
"Are you kidding me? If Dumbledore noticed he'd help with the prank." Charlus laughed.  
"He's the headmaster, he can't do that. Plus you're also next to McGonagall."  
"Oh, I'm not pulling a prank next to her." His father said.  
"Are you afraid of McGonagall?" James laughed.  
"You're the one to talk." Lily chuckled. "Last time McGonagall lectured you, it seemed like you were looking for a place to hide."  
"Lily, don't betray me!" James said, making a dramatic gesture taking his hand to his chest pretending to be hurt.  
"Thank you, Lily!" his father said. "What did you do to McGonagall punish you?"  
"I dyed all the Slyherins hair pink." James smirked.  
"All of them? That's brilliant. How did you do that?" James father laughed  
"Sirius and I, have our tricks." And it was like he apparated when someone would say his name, because when James finished that sentence something came running in their direction and the next thing they notice Sirius is giving a bone-crushing hug to Charlus.  
"Charlus, how have you been?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh, I've been alright. You?"  
"Oh, he can call you Charlus too, but I can't? What are the criteria here? He's also living with us, and he's my age and you always say he's like a soon to you."  
"Jamsie-pooh, don't get jealous of the other kids. Jealousy is a very ugly thing." Sirius said.  
"Oh, you're such a hypocrite. You spilled my juice the other day because you were jealous I had juice and you didn't."  
"Lily, you're out of bed!" Sirius said ignoring James completely.  
"Yes, I am. Poppy told me I could come for a walk."  
"You know now you're gonna have to have lunch with us. Speaking of lunch, Charlus, please tell me you're having lunch with us."  
"I'm gonna eat in the staff table." Charlus answered  
"No! You have to eat with us!" Sirius said as it was the most obvious thing ever.  
"I think my son would kill me."  
"He wouldn't." Sirius shrugged. "He's not that good with the wand."  
"You do have a point." Charlus pretended to think about it, he joked a lot but he knew where is place was and it most definitely wasn't in the kids table.  
"You can eat wherever you want. I think I'm gonna take Lily to the hospital wing after taking you to the Great Hall and I'll have lunch there."  
"You don't have to lunch with me!" Lily protested, she hated to be a burden.  
"I don't know what any of you is talking about because I already told you, Lily, that you're having lunch with us." Said Sirius. "There is no use, in arguing. "  
"I'm not sure how Poppy will feel about it." Said James  
"I am so sick of being stuck in there, I don't really care what she thinks. If I have an opportunity to be out of there I'm taking it." And after a small time that Lily took to convince James that it wouldn't hurt her to eat the normal food, instead the one from the Hospital Wing.

"Since when do you care about the consequences of disobeying the rules?" asked Sirius.

"Since the consequences are not on me but on Lily." They walked to the Great Hall. On their way there Marlene showed up.

"Lily you're up!" she said hugging her friend. "I have to tell Dorcas!"  
"You haven't seen me all day." Sirius pouted. "Why aren't you excited to see me?"  
"Now, Pads it's not pretty to be jealous of other people just because they get more attention that you. Jealousy is a very ugly thing." James mocked.  
"Don't make fun of me! It was different she's my girlfriend, we were talking about your father. Oh, I almost forgot. Marlene this is Charlus Potter, Charlus this is Marlene."  
"Hello, sir." Marlene smiled. "I'm assuming you're James dad."  
"You're right, dear. But you can call me Charlus."  
"Seriously, she can call you Charlus too? And I can't?!" asked James indignant, Lily smiled at him and kissed his cheek everyone else just ignored his comment.  
"Is everything alright, Charlus? I mean you didn't come here because anything was wrong did you?"  
"No, no. I came here in work. But they let me stay here for lunch and a little while later."  
They got to the Great Hall and James' father went to the staff table.  
"Your father is here James?" asked Peter as they took a sit in the Gryffindor table next to him, Remus and Dorcas  
"Yeah, he's here in work." James nodded.  
"Lily! What are you doing here? Are you out of the infirmary for good?" asked Dorcas.  
"Nah, just for a walk and Sirius kidnapped me for lunch."  
"My kidnapping skills are so good I don't need to use a single spell on her." Sirius joked.  
"Too bad, I know you're so sick of being there." Said Remus.  
"I am, but I think she's gonna let me out of there soon enough. She already let me go out for a walk it's not a much bigger step to let me out completely."  
"Yeah, I think so too." Said Dorcas.  
"Until then I have worked a plan so you can sleep." James whispered in her hear, so the rest of the group wouldn't hear.  
"Should I be scared of what you're planning?"  
"Eat your lunch and then we'll go outside so I can tell you all about it."  
"Okay, give me a second." She said and started to eat quickly.  
"Calm down, I have to eat too. We have sometime before Poppy comes looking for you, and if we didn't I'd tell you all about it in the infirmary." He smiled and started to eat, when they finished he walked out of the Great Hall with her.  
"I'll show up in your room tonight."  
"I don't think Poppy will let that happen just because I've been having nightmares." Lily said.  
"She won't. I won't even ask her too. I'll break in there."  
"You can't do that!" she said shocked.  
"Lily, love, there's a reason to why my and the guys are called the Marauders. I'll go there when Poppy has gone to bed. Remus told me her schedule, and I'll wake up before she does to wake you up, and in between if you have nightmares you can wake me up so I calm you down."  
"James, but…" she didn't even finish her sentence because James didn't let her.  
"No 'but's'. I am going and that's final."  
"What if…" she started.  
"Lily, stop it. I'm, going no matter what you say."  
She didn't say anything for a while. "Thanks." Was the word coming out of her mouth when her silence ended. He cupped her head with his hands and kissed her softly.  
"Anytime. I love you." He smiled at her.  
"I love you too." She said giving him a quick peck on his cheek.  
"Hello." Said Severus Snape in sharp tone, like they were breaking some rules and he was McGonagall. "I can see you're out of bed." He said to Lily.  
James decided not to talk because he was Lily's friends and if James did say what he was thinking it wasn't going to please neither him, neither Severus and - most importantly - neither Lily."  
"Just for a walk, I'm gonna have to be back in a while." Lily explained with a smile on her face.  
"I'm glad you're up." Severus said regaining a small smile, most probably to please Lily.  
"There you are." Said Charlus Potter coming from the Great Hall. "I have to leave in a while and I still haven't said goodbye." He only noticed Severus now. "Aren't you Prince's son?" He asked after looking at him for a while.  
"Yes, sir. I am."  
"When you're with your mother tell her she can't keep missing our parties forever, and obviously the invitation is extended to you and your father."  
James' eyes widen to his father invitation to Severus, the latter only gave him a dry smile and a nod.  
"I should go now. I'll talk to you later, Lily." He turned around and left.  
"I think I should probably go home now." James' father said. "You should go have dinner with us someday, this vacations.."  
"Thank you, sir- Charlus, I will."  
"Give mum a kiss for me." James said walking with him to the gates so he could apparate.  
They waved goodbye to James' father and they turned to walk to the infirmary.  
"So do you want me to have dinner with your parents?" Lily asked.  
"Sure, I can't see why not." He shrugged.  
"Really?" She smiled.  
"Yeah. I love you and I know they will too." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"You know what I've been thinking?"  
"What?" He asked taking her hand in his.  
"You haven't had a proper snog in a really long time."  
"I like where this is going, but who says I am not cheating on you?" He joked.  
"Are you cheating on me?" She asked, knowing he was joking.  
"No." He answered truthfully.  
"Then I'm gonna keep my statement. You haven't had a proper snog in a really long time, and neither have I. So I thought, we're alone in a hallway, and there is a cupboard right around the corner. So we could kill two birds with one stone."  
"Lily, did I mention I love when you get flirty." He said pulling her to the cupboard. "You're sure you don't mind?"  
"What would I mind about?"  
"The cupboard?"  
"As long as we're the people snogging in it, I don't mind." She said closing the door. His hands found her waist and her hands found his neck and chest, their lips found each other.  
"Merlin, I missed this." She said breathlessly when they stopped after God knows how long.  
"Tell me about it." He smiled and kissed her, this time soft and tenderly instead of passionate and fiercely like before. "We should probably take you to Poppy now, we'll do this the next time you're out for a walk." He said, but she looked at him biting her lip and played with his hair and he just knew there was no point in trying to resist her, so he kissed her again, her lips, her jawline, her neck...  
After Merlin knows how long, again, they stopped.  
"I think I'm okay to go now." Lily said with a little laugh.  
James carefully opened the cupboard and made sure there wasn't anyone outside, he stepped out of there and held his hand for her, she took it and they walked to the infirmary, her head on his shoulder and a goofy smile on both of their faces.

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry for taking so long! Like I said I had some family problems. Thank you too all the people who said they hoped it would get better! It means a lot to me!**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not very big but I'm almost in vacations now and I promise I'll try and write bigger chapters. Also I would like to y that I am making some changes in the preview chapters, but I definitely won't change the plot. I'm just adding some descriptions so it's easier to read and correct some spelling mistakes and stuff like that. **

**I love ya'll sexy faces! Please leave your review telling me what you though.**


	16. Chapter 16

I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

- Just Give Me A Reason - P!NK ft Nate Ruess

She was laying in bed alone and, at least to her, that was when all the bad thoughts came, when she was all alone with nothing to do except thinking about anything and everything. That's when the monsters and ghosts win. Stephen King once wrote "Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win." The meaning Lily saw in this statement was that some of your thoughts are monsters and ghosts and when you think about it, when you let them rule your life or come to life, that's when they win and right now they we're winning over Lily.

All alone in bed, trying not to fall asleep but not wanting to make any noise she was thinking about the war, about the day where the nightmares had their origin, her family and they we're in danger because of her, and James and her friends who were in danger and everything that could go wrong and she felt like crying and act like a little kid and wait for someone to make things right, but she grew up and now she had to make things right for herself. Damn it, why couldn't she be a kid? Why couldn't she be like Peter Pan and be young forever? (Stupid Wendy, had the chance to never grow up and decided to still do it.) When she was thinking about growing up to fast and Peter Pan and Stupid Wendy James knocked on the door.

"Hey, I'm back, I'm sorry for taking so long but I was talking to Sirius and the guys and we played exploding snaps and I got distracted. How are you?" And when he smiled at her, leaning on the door frame, she started to think of good things like James, and her friends and her family who loved her and was safe and sound at the moment.

"I'm alright. Wanna sleep here?" she asked him smiling ever so slightly at him.

"Of course, I do." He smiled. "I was actually hoping you would say that, I'm even in my pajamas's already." She chuckled and opened her bed sheets for him. "On one hand I wish this bed was bigger because you know I have half of my butt off the bed, but I'm also happy this bed is small because we're closer to each other.

She chuckled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Is everything alright?" he asked noticing the look in her face that showed that things weren't quite alright, and he wanted to make things right for her.

"Not really, but if you stay here I will be." she smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile it was a sad and small smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while playing with her hair with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing, just... the world." She shrugged and closed her eyes hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm no expert, but I'd say that the world is not nothing, the world is quite big."She chuckled as did he.

"It's just... my simple existence and presence puts people in danger." She said in a whisper not sure if she wanted to share her fears with anyone else not because she doubts his loves but because he won't understand because he's not in the same position and because he loves her, so he's biased.

"What are you talking about?" he asked moving away from her slightly so he could see her face and she could see his and he was frowning which meant he didn't understand, and she knew she should have kept her mouth shut about it.

"It's nothing forget about it." Lily said in a pointless attempt to escape the question.

"Lily, come on. What did you mean?" he insisted.

"It's just the war and everything that's happening and the whole freaking world against me, and the people I love just because I love them. My family would be so much better if it wasn't for me, let me finish James." She said seeing him opening his mouth to talk. "It's true, there is no point in denying it, I mean all the muggles are in danger but my family is in more because they are **my **family, and if I didn't exist they would be so much better. And the same thing goes for you, if I wasn't here you wouldn't be in so much danger, and I know we had this fight before but it's true that if you weren't linked to me they wouldn't have anything against you and you wouldn't be in danger." James was silently looking at Lily and it was hard to tell which one of them showed more pain in their expressions.

"Lily, you need to stop thinking like this. You're family doesn't care if they're in danger or not because they love you and that's all that matters. The same thing goes for me, and even if we weren't dating because you didn't like me or even if I didn't love you I would still fight, I would still be in danger because what they're doing is wrong. And i'ts not just you against the world, it's us against the world." He said looking at her in the eyes and kissing her cheek after a while. "Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and went back to hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "We're going home tomorrow." She says trying to change the topic to something happier.

"Yes, I know. What a nightmare." He says.

"Since when are vacations a nightmare?" she frowned. "I feel like I'm the one who should miss school here."

"I'm not gonna miss school, who do you take me for? I'm gonna miss you because I won't sleep in the same bed as you do and I won't get to see you and kiss you every day."

She smiled and blushed. "That's really sweet. I'm gonna miss you too. But hey, two days after arriving I'm going over to your house for dinner with your parents." She said trying to cheer him up, but it resulted in her getting nervous again.

"You better not be waiting for me to go over two days without seeing you." He smiled. "Oh and I'm meeting your parents two days after that at your party."

"Yup, dad's company party. I mean technically we met each others parents... on the train station. And I have actually talked to your father when he was here."

"Oh yeah, we did. They loved me."

"How do you know?" Lily laughed at her boyfriend's confidence.

"Everyone does." He shrugged

"Oh yes, how could I forget that?" she said sarcastically, they laughed again. "Goodnight James."

"Night Lilly." He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

As usual James woke up before Lily the next morning. He decided to let her sleep and got out of the room to take a shower a get dresses when he came back Lily was still sleeping and he gently poked her arm.

"Lily, it's time to wake up." he said softly.

"Shhhh." She said with her eyes still closed but somehow finding where James' mouth was only to cover it with her hand.

"Lily, you have to wake-up you need to get breakfast before going home." He said removing her hand from his smiling mouth. She opened only one eye to look at him.

"But I want to sleep." She said with an honest and really sad tone of voice.

"I know you do, love. And you can sleep when we're in the train, ok? I promise." He said her but she didn't say anything instead she closed the eye that she had previously open. "I'm going to tickle you." He threatened.

"No you're not. You're too nice." She said with a small smile, most unfortunately for her she was wrong and he did tickle her. Most unfortunately to him Lily does not deal well with tickles she throws kicks and punches to the air whenever someone does that.

"Ow! Oh My Merlin, I'm going to die! There's so much pain!Why did you just kick me in the balls?" he asked her rhetorically, his arms covering his groin and sitting in the floor with pain.

"Sorry, but I can't control my movements when I'm being tickled." She apologized and sat in the floor next to him hug him. "You shouldn't have tickled me."

"You would wake up." He said looking at her. "Well, at least you're up now." He said still in severe pain.

"I'm sorry." She said again and kissed his cheek.

"Just go get ready. I'll be going to the breakfast table to meet Sirius." He said slowly standing up. "Merlin, it still hurts, so much."

"Sorry." She said walking to the bathroom. "I'll see at breakfast."

"Yup, see you." He said walking slowly and not quite straight and leaving Lily feeling terrible.

James went to the Great Hall and waited for the rest of his friends to come. Remus was the first one to show up, as usual, the Peter got there and finally Sirius who brought along Marlene, who brought along Dorcas who brought along Candice, because she was feeling bad for leaving her alone.

"Where's Lily?" asked Candice after a while, finding it weird that everyone else was there but Lily, and she was the only one to notice, not that she minded that much that Lily was there. She just found it weird.

"She's not a morning person." Marlene said and shrugged. "She'll be here in a couple of minutes, hopefully."

"Tell me about it?" muttered James.

"Did something happen this morning?" asked Dorcas.

"She kicked me in the nuts."

"She did what?" Sirius asked and started to laugh uncontrollably . "Should I have a talk with her just to inform her that domestic abuse are not alright?"

"Ahah, very funny Sirius." James said sarcastically.

"But seriously, what happened, why did she kick you in the nuts?" Remus asked frowning, I mean he never had to wake her up but Lily wasn't exactly the violent person.

"She wasn't waking up and I tickled her." He said with a not so pleased look on his face.

"YOU TICKLED HER IN THE MORNING?!" Marlene asked startled.

"What were you thinking!? Do you have suicidal tendencies!?" asked Dorcas shocked.

"You guys over react so much! I'm not that bad in the morning." Lily who had just arrived to hear her friends say that.

"Lily there's a reason why you're shoes were not in a reachable distance when you were in our dorm." Marlene pointed out. "And that's because I did not want a flying shoe straight to my head for waking you up from a distance."

"Yeah, you kind of hit me with one once." Said Candice shyly.

"Lily, you just kicked me in the nuts." James remembered.

"Oh sorry, sweetheart, I was trying to throw it at those because they were waking me up." Lily was silent for a while. "Yeah. I see why you talk the way you do about my morning mood. I'm sorry about kicking you this morning." She said to James.

"Heh, it's alright." He shrugged. "You've done it on purpose before and I forgave you." Lily chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll make up for it in the train. I'm not sure how, but I'll make up for it." Lily said with a smile.

"That's even better." James smiled.

"Do you mind stop being all lovey-dovey? We have to get to the train in fifteen minutes." Marlene said.

"Fifteen, I have barely eaten!" said Lily.

"It's your fault that you didn't want to get out of bed and got late. Now move." Dorcas said.

"You guys are way too harsh on me." Lily said getting up from the table with a muffin in her hand. They got to the train on time, fifteen minutes was more than enough because the train usually took a long time to leave.

"Where are you going, Candice?" Lily asked seeing Candice walking away from them when they got to the train.

"Getting a compartment." Candice turned around to answer Lily.

"Oh, ok. With who?" Lily asked with a caring smile.

"I don't know. Someone usually comes in when the other compartments are full." Candice answered.

"You know, you can sit in our compartment." Lily said feeling bad for her.

"I can?" she asked surprised with offer, not everyone got to sit with the Marauders they were so hot and cute, even though two of them had girlfriends already, but you know what they say: football has a goal keeper, doesn't mean you can't score.

"Of course." Lily kindly said and so Candice followed the rest of the group.

They found a compartment soon enough the only problem was that they had nothing to do. So they did nothing, just talked, for about 10 minutes then Sirius got immensely bored so they played truth or dare, but everyone chose truth and the questions being made weren't that good, and Sirius got immensely bored. Then Sirius suggested they played spin the bottle, James opposed to it unless the bottle was bewitched to when was Lily's turn always end on James, but Sirius said that would be boring and Lily opposed because if he got to kiss other people why couldn't she? This lead to a small fight between James and Lily where questions like "Well, do you want to kiss other people?" where asked but since the answer was no it ended in a snogging session, which lead to Sirius and Marlene making out to see if they didn't got disgusted by seeing James and Lily. But this made Remus got immensely bored, but by then it was lunch time and so when Remus threatened to start throwing things at the people making out Lily offered to go get the sandwiches and Candice offered to help her because the boys eat a lot and it would be kind of hard for Lily to bring everything.

They looked for the food cart which was surprisingly hard to find. They payed for the almost 30 sandwiches and candies and started to walk back to the compartment while making somewhat awkward small talk.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Snape?" Candice asked pointing to where the seventh year Slytherin were sitting.

"Oh yeah, Severus." Lily said and smiled at him and waved.

"Why is that mudblood waving at you?" Mulciber asked Severus, and maybe if Snape was a little bit more lucky the door would have been properly closed and Lily wouldn't have heard, but the door wasn't closed and so Lily could hear perfectly well what they were saying. "I thought you were done with her."

"Oh, and I am." Severus said quickly and Lily frowned, though he didn't notice because he was too busy trying to find of a way to cover up for the Slytherins. "It's just I think she still wants us to be friends and so she keeps talking to me and all of that." Which technically wasn't a lie. "But I would never hang out with a mudblood like her." That was a complete lie.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Avery asked looking at Lily.

"I can hear you. I can hear you loud and clear." Lily answered and saw Snape's eyes open and looking quickly at her, he suddenly got up and got out of the compartment closing the door behind him.

"Lily, I'm sorry…" he started but Lily didn't let him finish.

"You're sorry? You're sorry for trash talking about me? You're sorry screwing me over and over again? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for ruining everything in less than a month? Sorry for everything? Usually sorry fixes everything, but now I'm gonna take your sorry and shove it up your ass, oh wait I can't because you're head is already up there." She said and turned his back on him.

"Lily." Severus said and grabbed her hand to try and stop her, and she did turn around.

"You're sorry's mean nothing!" She yanked her hand free and walked away, and Candice awkwardly followed her leaving Snape alone in the hallway. Lily walked quickly to the bathroom and closed the door behind her forgetting Candice who was holding all the sandwiches in a very delicate balance. Candice kicked the door lightly because she couldn't knock.

"Are you alright?" she asked and there was no answer for a minute, then Lily opened the door, her eyes puffy and red.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone what happened there." Lily said.

"Ok." Candice nodded.

"I need you to promise. Not even the people who are in the compartment."

"Ok, I promise." Candice nodded not understanding why she didn't want her friends to know.

"They can't know because they'll do something stupid, like try and get a revenge. And I told James he was free to defend my honor if he hurt me, when Severus and I became friends, so he'll take taht as a permission to kick is ass or something." Lily said knowing her friends and boyfriend.

"Why's that so bad?" Candice asked.

"Because... it's just better if I ignore it."

"And how will you explain that you're not talking to Snape?"

"I'll worry about that later." she said and got half the sandwiches Candice was holding. "Come on."

"What took you so long?" asked Sirius. "I'm starving."

"You're welcome I got the sandwiches, Sirius." Lily said sarcastically and started to hand everyone their sandwiches, right about when Lily was sitting next to James and opening her sandwich Severus knocked on the door with a not so well look on her face.

"That's for you Lily." Dorcas said, and Lily stood up and looked around the compartment to see her friends reactions: Marlene was glaring at Severus, Sirius was doing the same, Candice was staring intensely at Lily, James had his jaw clenched and was probably trying to kill Severus with his stare, Remus was looking at Lily to see if everything was alright, and Peter only noticed that they were all glaring at Severus when he finished his sandwich but when he did he glared at Severus too. Lily walked out the door and made sure to close the door behind her and walk out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Severus said again.

"You're sorry? Do I need to repeat what I said before."

"No it's just... you don't understand everyone loves you, but people don't usually like me. If they know I'm hanging out with you they'll make my life hell, so I have to say those kinds of things so they can be my friends, but I don't mean it."

"They're not your friends if you have to lie to them so just so they can be your friends! And really?Everyone loves me huh? They are people out there who want to kill me, you're apparently one of them, because now I highly doubt that you meant it when you said that you wouldn't join the death eaters."

"I would never hurt you." Snape told her.

"Yeah, I believed that once, now I'm not so sure." she answered. "Are you done?"

"Lily, please."

"Goodbye." she said turned her back on him and shut her eyes to keep her from crying, but she put a smile on her face and went back to the compartment. "What?" Lily asked when they were all looking at her.

"What was that all about?" Marlene asked frowning.

"He wanted to talk to me. That's normal." She shrugged.

"Yeah, the conversation was not so normal." said Dorcas.

"You heard?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I opened the door a little bit to make sure you're alright." said James.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

"You know I don't trust him, and clearly I was right . What was that all about?" James answered.

"Just I heard talk to Slytherin and he wasn't exactly nice and so we're not friends anymore." Lily said.

"What did he say about you?" James asked, his temper raising.

"Doesn't matter. We are not friends anymore, and we're not going to be because he changed, the people he hangs out with changed him. That's all that matters." Lily said trying to calm him down.

"Lily, you can't just wait for me to do nothing about it." James said.

"James, you heard the lady. If she doesn't want us to do it, she won't see us do it." said Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius." Lily frowned and James did too and then he understood, she wouldn't see it, that doesn't mean it wouldn't happen.

A/N: Hello huys I know I haven't been writing for a really long time and I'm sorry for that. I really am! Anyway I love ya'll sexy faces!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I won nothing! **

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you**

**Fighter- Christina Aguilera**

As they arrived at the platform they all got up to but before Lily could leave the compartment James held her hand motioning her to stay and wait for everyone to leave so they could be alone.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. "I know you believed him."

"I'm fine." She smiles. "I told you that day in the infirmary as long as you're with me, I'm fine."

"You also said I could protect you if he hurt you and you just told me I can't so..."

"That's just because he didn't hurt me, because I've got you. Fine it hurt a little bit, but I'll be fine, I promise." She knows he's not buying it, so she decided to take another approach and kissed him passionately.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he asks when they pull away from the kiss, almost out of breath.

"I'm making up to you for this morning. Plus, once we get out of this train we won't get the chance to do this as much." She said and smirked before kissing him again. Damn she was sexy, he though. Lily had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were resting in her waist until one of them started to come more north than they ever had and Lily couldn't say she disliked it.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said as they parted, completely out of breath.

"You're just saying that because we snogged." She joked.

"It's not, but I'm gonna miss that too." He smirked and she shoved him playfully. He pecked her lips and took her hand. "Let's go before someone comes looking for us." He says and they walk to the station.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Lily says as they cross the platform and kisses James' cheek before walking to her family and see him walking to his.

She doesn't even have the time to speak before her mother and father hug her. "Hello, there. I missed you too guys." She chuckles and hugs them back.

They pull away and smile at her. "So that was your boyfriend?" her mother says, Lily had told her she was dating James in a letter.

"I'm quite alright mother, thanks for asking." Lily says sarcastically, but smiling. Her smile falls when she sees Tuney behind her parents, not because she didn't want Petunia there it was just they haven't seen each other in so long and she hadn't even said hello. "Hello Tuney. How are you?"

"I told you, I don't like it when you call me that." She spat at her sister. "Now hurry up because I have to go meet Vernon."

"I know you do Sweetie, but let's just stay here a little while. I wanted to say hello to James and his parents." Their mother said.

"What?!" They asked in unisom. "Mum, I have to go!" Petunia said. "I don't want to leave Vernon waiting!"

"Mum, we don't have to go say hello to James, really we don't!" Lily said.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Her mother asked. "Come on, I'll be quick. I promise."

Lily's father put a hand on her shoulder as her mother walked to James family. "So... I'm meeting your boyfriend." He says. "Again." He says along with Lily.

"He wasn't my boyfriend when you met him last time though." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know. You like him?" Her father asked.

"No dad I don't. I just date him so I can copy is homework. Actually that would be more likely to be him doing him."

"Don't talk to me like that." Her father said disapprovingly. "Is he a bad student to be doing that?"

"No, he's pretty smart he just not really a fan of homework..." she says, it didn't make James look much better but she wasn't going to lie to her father.

"I understand him on that point." Her father said much to Lily's surprise. "You should keep doing your homework though." He said quickly and Lily chuckled.

"Lily-flower! I was afraid you were going to leave without saying goodbye." Sirius said running to Lily and lifting her off the ground in a hug.

"So, I take it you're James." Her father said, he was not expecting Lily's boyfriend to be so... hyper.

"No, no. That one is James. I'm Sirius." He said putting Lily down.

"You didn't have to tell me you were serious, I believed you anyway." Her father said a bit confused.

"No, dad his name is Sirius. With an i and without the o and most probably the most ironic name you'll ever hear." Lily said and Sirius chuckled while shaking her father's hand. James walked to her father running a hand through his hair.

"Hello sir." Before Lily's father had the chance to say anything her mother showed up.

"The Potter's are having dinner with us!" she said gladly.

"What?" All the other Evans said at the same time.

"Well, the Potter's and Sirius of course, you can invite Vernon if you want sweetheart." Her mother said to Petunia. "Isn't that wonderful, we're all getting a chance to know each other! So you'll show up at 8 o'clock?" she asked Mrs Potter.

"Eight sounds wonderful, we should get going now." Mrs Potter answered and they all said goodbye, the weirdest part was that when Sirius was saying goodbye to Lily he gave her a mirror, but before she could ask anything Sirius was kissing her sister's hand and saying goodbye and Petunia was getting all red and awkward.

"James, why did Sirius give me a mirror?" she asked while hugging James.

"He gave you the mirror?" James asked surprised. "That's cool of him. Just keep it next to you this afternoon, okay?"

"I'm really confused now, that's a really strange request, but I will." She said and he kissed her cheek before walking away with his family.

"Let's go! I need to meet Vernon and ask him if he can have dinner with us!" Petunia said annoyed and annoying everyone.

"You didn't seem in such a rush when you were saying goodbye to Sirius." Lily muttered.

"What did you say?" Petunia asked glaring.

"Nothing!" Lily smiled, which didn't convince Tuney at all and so the later kept staring at her the whole time in the car drive. "You know, if you're in such a hurry I can apparate with you to Vernon's house if you want to."

"I don't want any of your freakish things!" Petunia spat venomsly.

"Petunia! Don't talk to your sister like that!" her father said, this was one of the few times where he'd be actually angry.

"I was just trying to help." Lily muttered. They got home and Lily was about to grab her trunk to take it to her bedroom when she stopped, why did she have to be nice to Petunia when Petunia wasn't nice to her? She got her wand out and Petunia gasped and froze in shock.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said and as the trunk started to fly Petunia squealed.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled from her hiding place behind the couch.

"Taking my trunk to my room." Lily said coolly.

"Why is that thing f-fl-flying?" she asked.

"Because it's a little bit heavy and I didn't want to carry it..." Lily said before closing the door of her room. She was done with feeling bad for everything that Petunia said to her. She thought this was freakish? Well, too bad to her because this was who she was and, damn it, she loved this!

**A/N:I know this is small but I was feeling really bad for not writing for so long so I just wanted to post something. I love ya'll sexy faces! Please review! **


End file.
